A Desperate Cry For Help: An Epistolary Tale Part One
by vernieklein
Summary: This story is AU. Canon events from before 6th year for school related events only. After the Fiasco at the Department of Mysteries, Harry just wants to be left alone to grieve for Sirius. Unfortunately for him his family and friends want to interfere. Harry finds friends in the strangest of places. Heavy on the child abuse. WILL BE SLASH. WARNINGS FOR SUICIDAL THOUGHTS.
1. An Unfortunate Turn of Events

**A Desperate Cry for Help**

**An Epistolary Tale**

**Part 1**

*June 28th

The last day of Summer Term for 5th year started like any other day. Students of all Houses scrambled to pack their trunks, attempting to fit not only everything that they brought with at the start of the year, but everything that they managed to accumulate over the course of three terms.

The one exception to this frantic dance all students seemed to be having was one Harry Potter. You see, Harry Potter was relaxing on his four poster bed in the 5th year Gryffindor Boys dorm attempting to become one with his duvet. The last thing that Harry wanted to think about was packing all of his belongings and returning to Privet Drive. Harry had decided when he got up that morning if he didn't partake in the frantic packing dance that the end of term feast would never happen, he'd never have to get on the train to London, and he'd never have to face the Dursleys or think any more about the death of his Godfather, Sirius Black.

Harry felt that it was his fault Sirius was dead. If he had never gone to the Department of Mysteries that night, Sirius would still be here. He would be greeting Harry at King's Cross when he got off The Hogwarts Express, and he would be reassuring Harry that he could spend the majority of the summer at Headquarters: Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Except, Sirius was dead. There would be no big black slobbery dog greeting Harry at King's Cross. There would be no reassurances of a mostly Dursley free summer at Number 12. There would be no more contagious barking laugh, dancing grey eyes, or unconditional love. Harry wanted nothing more at that moment to just become one with his duvet and sink into oblivion.

"Harry James Potter!" A shrill voice cut through the sound of five teenage boys frantically scrambling to find all of their belongings.

"Yes, Mione?" Really, the last person that Harry wanted to speak with at that given moment was currently ripping the curtains of his bed back, in full lecture mode.

"Why aren't you packing? It's the last day of term and tomorrow we head back to London. You know that there is not enough time for you to get all of your stuff together in the morning. You don't want to forget anything, do you?"

Hermione always meant well, but when she went into mother hen mode it was most annoying. Harry of course didn't want to pack. Harry wanted Hermione to leave him alone and never come back. Right now she was the last person he wanted to talk to. Right now he would rather be stuck in a broom cupboard with Draco Malfoy for a whole week with no proper clothes than talk to Hermione. Harry also knew that if he didn't talk to her she would never go away.

"Mione, I know that I need to pack. Right now however there are more important things on my mind then whether or not I remember all of my socks. Besides, you know me; I never unpack my entire trunk. I'm still mostly packed from Christmas Hols. Just let me get some more rest and I will finish packing before the feast. I promise, okay?"

Harry knew that he sounded whingy. Really, he didn't care. Ron shot him a look like he had been on one too many receiving ends of Hermione's packing rants. Harry sat up with a lurch and huffed. He decided to huff again, this time louder. He wanted to make sure that Hermione heard this huff. Maybe she would leave the room totally frustrated at Harry and then he could go back to attempting to commune with the cotton spirits that lived in his covers. Maybe, just maybe, she would give up on Harry all together. That wouldn't be bad. Harry didn't want his friends to get hurt. He loved Hermione and Ron very much, but the last thing he needed to happen to them is for them to get killed. It did seem that everyone that Harry had ever cared about got killed by Voldemort. First his parents, then Sirius, who was next? Voldemort had even tried to kill Ron's dad Arthur Weasley this past term. No, Hermione and Ron were much better off if the quit hanging out with Harry.

"Fine Harry. Just be ready and packed before we go down to the feast. I'll see you and Ron then." Hermione turned with a sour look on her face and closed the door to the dorm behind her.

Harry lay back down on his bed, closed his eyes and tried to picture happier times with Sirius and Remus at Grimmauld Place. Of course, he didn't have too many memories, since their time together was short, but he promised himself that he would cherish each and every one of those memories for as long as he would live. Knowing that he had to pack, Harry sat up from his position on the bed and began to round up the meager possessions he had around the dorm room.

This year Harry was going to be smart. He had purchased a bag in Hogsmeade on the last weekend they were allowed to go. Into this bag went his photo album, invisibility cloak, a few of his school books, all of his candy from Honeydukes, and the Marauder's Map. Of course, he didn't have any use for the map once he left Hogwarts, but Harry would be fooling himself if he didn't think that Uncle Vernon wouldn't try anything with Harry's possessions now that Sirius was gone.

Having felt like he successfully packed his belongings, Harry joined Ron in the walk down to the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione was waiting there for Harry and Ron to walk down to the feast. They always went to the leaving feast together, just the three of them. It had become a tradition. Even though Harry thought that he shouldn't hang out with his friends anymore he wasn't about ready to bail on a tradition they had been doing for the past 4 years.

Just as they stepped out of the portrait, Theodore Nott steeped out of the shadows. He looked like he had been waiting there for some time.

"Hermione." Theo spoke with just a slight hint of nervousness.

"Mione? What is that slimy Slytherin doing hanging out at the entrance to our common room?" Ron was mad. His voice shook with all the fury he could put into it. The only thing that could have made him more upset was if Malfoy had been waiting there instead.

"Ron, that 'slimy Slytherin' as you put it is currently my boyfriend. He has come to escort me to the leaving feast. You would do well to drop it and let me enjoy this time with him."

"But… but…" Ron was rendered speechless by Hermione's confession. Everyone knew that Ron had a crush on Hermione. Everyone but Hermione that is.

"No buts. Theo is going to be here for a while, so it would be in your best interests to either shut up or walk by yourself to the feast. Right Harry?"

"Oh no, Mione. You are not going to bring me into another one of your spectacular fights with Ron. I don't care who you date or who you walk with to the leaving feast. We are all headed that way anyway." The last thing that Harry wanted to do was get on Hermione's bad side when it came to a fight between her and Ron. Normally Harry would feel torn, but this time he wanted to just wish Hermione the best and slip away into the shadows.

Of course, he did neither of these things. Harry looked at Hermione, smiled his best smile and continued his ministrations toward the Great Hall. Once inside he looked over the gathering students. Glad that the Summer Term had ended, but sad that he had to leave the only place that he had ever truly felt like home.

*June 29th

The next morning was a furious whirlwind of activity. Missing socks were located under beds, books were hastily thrown into trunks, and wands were left and then retrieved numerous times before the ragtag group of Gryffindors made their way to the platform in Hogsmeade to board the Hogwarts Express back to Platform 9 and ¾ in London.

Once everyone was secure in the train Harry decided that he should find a compartment where he could be alone. The last thing he wanted to do was sit in a compartment watching Hermione make eyes at Theo while Ron grumbles about the misgivings of certain slimy snakes. Harry knew that Tonks and Kingsley were on the train for his protection and that he could go sit with them, but he was in no mood to speak to either the tall dark Auror or Sirius' cousin.

Harry crept down the corridor, peering in doors and windows, each compartment more filled than the last. With only a few to go Harry spies one that for all intents and purposes seems empty. The door is slightly open and at first listen he hears no familiar noise coming from inside indicative of a large group of people congregating within.

Harry threw open the door and paused. The compartment wasn't as empty as he had thought it was. Inside was none other than Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. They didn't notice Harry however as they were currently mapping out the insides of each other's mouths with their tongues. Harry very quietly closed the door and crept back into the hallway to find a less occupied compartment.

As the train pulled into King's Cross station in London, the dread that had been building up in Harry reached a breaking point. Harry took a deep breath, collected his trunk and slowly made his way off the train. He tried very hard not to make eye contact with any of his classmates, as he was sure if he did he would break down. The last thing Uncle Vernon needed to see was Harry Potter standing on the Platform crying. He would definitely get it then.

He walked up to Kingsley and Tonks just as they were finishing informing the Dursleys that Harry's Godfather had died at the end of the school year and if they could cut Harry some slack this summer while he grieved, it would be appreciated. Harry of course knew that the worst thing the two Aurors could have done was tell the Dursleys that Sirius was dead. Harry was pretty sure that was the only thing that was keeping him alive over the summer at Privet Drive. Now he didn't even have that to laude over their heads. Harry started to hyperventilate.

Kingsley turned to Harry and informed him that he would not be able to go to the Burrow or to Headquarters this summer due to the increase in Death Eater activity in the area. Dumbledore felt that it was extremely important that Harry remain behind the blood wards at Number 4 Privet Drive for the entire summer. He wasn't to leave the house or the property for any reason without a member of the order. Someone would be doing his school shopping for him in August after his O.W.L.'s arrived with his course load for the fall.

'Great.' Thought Harry. 'Thanks for letting my Uncle know that I can't leave the house this summer. He'll just be able to beat the shite out of me even more now that no one will notice the bruises.'

Kingsley and Tonks bid their goodbyes to Harry letting him know they would see him when they came to deliver his supplies for school. Harry walked slowly to the car, knowing just exactly what fate awaited him when he arrived 'home'.

Shortly after dark that night, Harry lit his lamp and looked in the full length mirror in his room. His Uncle had brought the mirror up from the cupboard under the stairs just so Harry would be able to see every bruise his Uncle inflicted on him. Not that Harry could see all the bruises. Uncle Vernon had seen fit to break Harry's glasses when he gave him a black eye for not wanting to come out of his room and prepare supper. Vernon had told Harry that it was still his job to prepare meals. It didn't matter to him that Harry's freak of a Godfather had gone and gotten himself killed. In this house Harry was expected to do as he was told or face the consequences. In this case, the consequences were a black eye, three bruised ribs, a sprained ankle, a broken finger, and five belt lashings across his bear back.

Of course, Harry had received worse in the past for far less, but it had been a few summers since he had been subjected to this type of abuse. The past two summers had been relatively tame. Harry was still yelled at, still called boy, still made to live no better off than a house elf, but at least there were no beatings. Sirius being in his life had assured that. The last thing the perfectly normal Dursleys wanted was a mass murderer coming after them for beating his Godson. Of course the Dursleys didn't know that Sirius was innocent. Harry never told them.

*July 2nd

July 2nd

Professor Dumbledore,

I am writing you this letter because I feel that my life may be in danger. I know that it is best for me to remain behind the Blood Wards here at Privet Drive, but I cannot. You see, my Uncle has decided to resume his beatings of me this summer now that he knows Sirius cannot interfere with anything he does. Kingsley and Tonks took it upon themselves to inform my uncle that Sirius had died this past term when they dropped me off at King's Cross. The first thing my uncle did when we got back was to lock all of my things in the cupboard under the stairs and then drag me to my bedroom by the scruff of my shirt. I was locked in my room and told that I could not come out until it was time for me to make supper.

I refused of course to come out of my room later. I am still grieving for Sirius and need some time to process my thoughts. I tried to explain this to my uncle and he beat me senseless. I do believe that I suffered a few bruised ribs, a black eye, broken finger, a twisted ankle, as well as other various bruises all over my body. Vernon also broke my glasses.

Professor. I am very worried for myself. This is the very start of summer and already he is breaking bones. I fear that if I continue to live under this roof with him I will not live to see the start of my 6th year. Just today he beat me again because I told him that Hedwig needed out of her cage every few days to stretch her wings or she wouldn't be able to fly again. I think that he broke a rib or two this time when he kicked me down the stairs. I'm scared Professor. I cannot protect myself against someone 5 times my size. It doesn't help that he lets my whale of a cousin beat on me whenever he feels like it either.

Please send some help. I need to leave. I understand if I really cannot, but could you at least send someone to watch over me? Someone who can heal my hurts. Again, I fear that if help doesn't arrive soon, I won't make it to see the end of the summer.

Sincerely,

Harry J. Potter

*July 9th

The day started out like any other day. Horrible. Harry limped around the house attempting to do the enormous list of chores the Dursleys left for him while they attended a day at the movies and shopping and pizza. Dudley had made sure to inform Harry no less than five times that they were going to pizza after the movies. Harry didn't care about the movies. He had never been allowed to go to the theatre, so he had no idea what kind of entertainment value they held. Pizza on the other hand would be quite the luxury. It had been two days since Harry had eaten last. Even though he was alone in the house now, he knew not to sneak any food. Uncle Vernon would find out, he always found out. Harry would them get the beating of a life. If he was lucky he would be locked behind the door of his bedroom, if not he would be locked in the cupboard with no light and no blanket.

At nine that even the Dursleys waddled into Number 4 after a night of merriment. Harry still had a few chores left on his list. Vernon felt that wasn't good enough, even though Harry had tried his hardest with all of the various ailments inflicting his body. Harry was striped, pushed up against the hallway wall and beaten with Uncle Vernon's belt. Dudley then got in a few well-placed punches to the back and stomach. Harry curled up on the floor to protect himself. Vernon of course, took this as a personal affront and kicked Harry repeated in the face and hands. Harry heard his wrist snap and started to cry.

Harry lay on his bed for a long time that night, not able to fall asleep with all the pain he felt in his body. He knew his left wrist was now broken and he had a bloody nose that just wouldn't stop. Of course Uncle Vernon never allowed him anything to clean himself up with, so he had to resort to either his t-shirt or the bed covers. It was a good thing that the bed covers were already covered in blood from the last time Vernon kicked the shite out of him.

Harry thinks that maybe it would be better off if he was just dead. If only he had his wand he could AK himself. He wouldn't have to worry about the Ministry after that. Maybe they would send an owl informing him of his misuse of underage magic. He could see it now…

Dear Mr. Harry James Potter,

We at the Department for the Misuse of Underage Magic have found that an Unforgivable (the Avada Kedavra Curse) was used by your wand at approximately 1045 pm on July 9th. There will be a hearing in Courtroom 10 at 9am on July 20th to ascertain guilt or innocence. Please bring yourself and your wand to the Ministry of Magic in London that day.

Sincerely,

Travis Weithers

Oh yes. That would just be perfect. AK yourself and they expect you to show up for a trial. Harry guessed that he could sneak down to the kitchen and get a knife. It couldn't hurt anymore then the wounds that were regularly inflicted on his body could they? It had become painfully obvious that Dumbledork wasn't going to do anything to help him. But, then again, when did he ever? He knew the prophecy since before Harry had been born, and yet, he hadn't felt the need to inform Harry of it until the sphere in the DoM was destroyed. Even then it had been obvious that he hadn't wanted to tell Harry. He wanted to be able to keep manipulating Harry. But, Harry felt that maybe Dumbledore was just out of the country. That would explain why it was taking so long for an answer to his letter. Yes, that must have been it. Dumbledore would send Harry help. He said that there would always be help available to him. If that was true while he was at Hogwarts, wouldn't it be true while he was at Privet Drive too?


	2. An Answer and A Plea

**Chapter 2**

*July 14th

** MASS BREAKOUT OF AZKABAN**

**14 Freed in Large Scale Breakout**

_**By Kane Voramuze**_

This morning it was brought to our attention that You-Know-Who orchestrated a mass breakout of Azkaban Prison. Among those released are some of the Deadliest Dark Wizards.

Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, and the Lestrange brothers: Rodolphus and Rabastan were found missing when cells were checked this morning. It also appears that You-Know-Who released some of the deadliest criminals known to the wizarding world. Neil Avery serving a life sentence for the rape and torture of a 10 year old boy in 1967, Jeanitus Yelverton serving 20 years for the torture of his wife in 1981, Runnusce Hebler serving a life sentence for the murder of 4 muggleborn wizards in 1977, and Crandall Parkinson scheduled to receive the Dementors Kiss for the rape and torture of 10 children in a London Orphanage in 1980.

These criminals are considered extremely dangerous. Do not attempt to approach any of them. If you spot one of the escapees contact the Aurors at the Ministry of Magic.

(So obviously I will never work for any news outlet ever. This story really sucks. I don't know if you could give any help with cleaning it up, but if you could, I would appreciate it.)

Harry could hardly believe what he was reading. Voldemort released not only his most loyal of Inner Circle members but dangerous criminals too? He knew that Voldemort was only going to be stronger with Lucius and Bellatrix by his side. Harry admitted that he didn't know much about the Lestrange brothers. He assumed that one of them was Bellatrix Lestrange's husband because she was Narcissa Malfoy's sister. He had seen their names on the tapestry at Grimmauld Place. Harry knew that the sisters were cousins of Sirius.

Sirius…. What Harry wouldn't give to have him there right now. Harry was so sore. The mirror that Vernon made him have in his room was currently covered by an overly large flannel shirt of Dudley's so that Harry didn't need to see the multitude of bruises across his face. He would give everything to just be able to break that mirror, but he knew if he did that Vernon would kill him this time.

"BOY!" Vernon yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "You'd better be up. I have a very important meeting this morning. Breakfast had better be on the table in 15 minutes."

Harry knew that was impossible. Vernon needed to unlock him from his room first, and Harry knew that it took at least 15 minutes to get breakfast to the table. That meant that Vernon should have already let him out. Harry knew that giving him an impossible timeframe was just another excuse to beat Harry. Not that Vernon needed an excuse this summer. It seemed that if Harry even breathed in Vernon's direction he would get cuffed round the ears.

"Yes, Uncle. I'll get started right away."

Harry waited patiently right next to the door. If he hurried as soon as Vernon opened the door, he wouldn't get hit.

Today, he had no such luck. As soon as the door was opened, Vernon smacked the back of Harry's head and told him to 'quit dallying'.

Surprisingly, Harry was able to get the breakfast to the table with just seconds to spare. He of course wasn't allowed any of the eggs, bacon and sausages prepared for breakfast this morning. However, Vernon was feeling overly generous and allowed Harry two small crusts of toast and a glass of water. Harry accepted the food graciously; knowing that if he didn't it would be taken away from him. He already hadn't eaten in a few days and was very weak. If he was to get through what he knew would be an impossibly large list of chores he needed all of his strength.

A large tawny owl flew across the wards at Number 4 Privet Drive, heading for one Harry Potter. He was out in the back yard tackling the enormous task of weeding Petunia's garden. Harry knew that Petunia only kept a garden this big because Harry was there to weed it. There was no way that the horse faced bint was going to come out back and weed her own garden.

Harry stared at the owl as it flew to his side. The missive attached to his leg looked important. Harry accepted the leg from the tawny owl and untied the ribbon.

"Sorry girl. I don't have anything for you. Vernon didn't give me any extra food." Harry did however turn the garden hose on for a few seconds to give the owl a chance to get a drink.

The owl hooted sadly at Harry, took a drink, and headed off into the sky.

'Well' thought Harry, 'Who ever it was didn't expect a reply. I'll have to save this for later.'

Harry returned to his chores, unaware that Petunia had seen the owl swoop into the back yard.

That night after Harry put supper on the table for the three Dursleys he settled onto his bed to read his letter. It had a seal that Harry didn't recognize on it. He did however recognize the loopy handwriting on the outside of the envelope. Dumbledore had finally responded to his letter.

July 13th

Dear Harry,

How has your summer been going my boy? I do hope that things are going well at your Aunt and Uncles home. I did receive your letter Harry, and needless to say I am very disappointed in you. I know that your Aunt and Uncle are not the kindest of people Harry, but to accuse them of beating you is pretty extreme, don't you agree. They have done more for you in your life than your parents ever had. They have raised you as one of their own for the past 15 years. You would do well to show them some gratitude.

A few bruises are no reason to pull you from your Aunt and Uncles care. You need to stop overreacting Harry. The Fidelius Charm at Grimmauld is not strong enough to protect you. You know that you need the Blood Wards in place at Privet Drive to keep you safe from Voldemort. I cannot in good conscious remove you at this time.

Remember Harry, you are not to leave the wards around the house at any time without Order protection. Unfortunately at this time, we cannot spare anyone to take you for your school supplies. Tonks or Kingsley will procure your needed supplies after O.W.L.'s have been sent. Your supplies will be available to you when you board the Hogwarts Express on September the 1st.

Do try harder to be good. Your Aunt and Uncle only want what is best for you and they love you very much. Discipline must be given for misbehavior. Do try not to misbehave anymore Harry.

I do hope that the rest of your summer goes well. Remember that I am very busy Harry, but you can always owl if you need assistance. I look forward to seeing you September 1st at the welcoming feast.

Albus Dumbledore

Harry couldn't believe it. The one person he trusted implicitly with his life just told him that he was overreacting? To try and be good? That his Aunt and Uncle love him and only want what is best?

Harry started to hyperventilate. He wanted to cry, to scream, but if he did Vernon would come with the belt. Harry wasn't healed from the last time Vernon took the belt to him. He still winced when he bent over.

Harry flung himself to the floor, realizing at the very last second that Vernon was in the room directly below his and would hear it. Harry braced himself for what would be a very painful beating.

As he lay crumpled on the floor, blood seeping from the broken skin on his back, Harry decided to take matters into his own hands. If Dumbledore wouldn't help him, he would find someone who would. Pulling himself up to a sitting position, he dug under the loose floorboard under his bed for a quill and parchment. Seeing that there were only a few pieces left, he knew that he needed to filch a muggle notebook and Brio from Dudley if he was going to be able to resume his letter writing campaign.

Harry wanted nothing more than to sneak into the backyard. He knew that he couldn't, his door was locked. There were a few weeds in the garden that Harry recognized from potions class as being highly poisonous. If Harry could just get to them, he could crush the leaves with a bit of water and make himself drift off to never wake again.

It was too bad that Harry couldn't get out of his room. He decided since he couldn't procure the leaves he needed for the poison that he might as well write that letter.

July 14th

To Whomever Finds This Letter,

Hello. I've never written to no one before, so I apologize if this letter is awkward. My name is Harry. I am so scared. My Aunt and Uncle are trying to kill me. I haven't done anything bad; they just seem to not like me. See, I am an orphan. My parents died when I was just a baby. I was left on a doorstep to be taken care of by my mother's sister and her husband. A couple of Muggles. They hate magic and have tried to beat it out of me every chance they get. I am so scared. I don't know how much longer I can survive. I have so many broken bones and bruises I have lost count. I just want someone to come and rescue me. Please say that you can help.

I can't leave here. I just need someone to save me from the pain. I have a bit of money. I can pay for a pain potion or 2. I just need to get through the next month and a half and then I will be back at school and away from them.

Please save me. I am begging you. Please….

Harry

Harry tied the letter to Hedwig's leg. His only hope was written on that page. It took all of Harry's strength just to keep his hands from shaking.

"Hedwig. Please take this to the closest witch or wizard that can help. Okay girl?" Harry got a soft hoot and a nudge against the cheek. He knew that Hedwig would not let him down. She saw just how much Harry was suffering too.

"If it's someone we can trust, wait for a reply if you can. If not, it's okay girl. Just come back here."

Hedwig flew out into the damp Surrey air, letter attached, not knowing that the person she would deliver it to would change the course of Harry's life, and ultimately, the war.

(I know that ending this Chapter here makes this really short, but I thought that this was a great place to end. It puts the Chapter at about 1800 words. Most chapters will be a little longer than this. I guess that you'll have to read Chapter 3 to see if it's a good stopping place or not.)


	3. A Saviour or Two?

**Chapter 3**

**A/N:** I am only going to say this once. This story is AU. The characters within will retain the base of their personalities. Do know that the moment you take a character out of the specific situation the original author (of course in this case Ms Rowling) put them in, they cease to be totally IC. So, yes there is OOC abound in this story. Again, it is AU. I know that severe child abuse is not canon. I never said my story was canon. I state that school events in my story followed canon. It went totally AU at the start of my story which was the second to the last day of 5th year.

*July 16th

Harry woke with a whimper. He checked the clock next to his bed and saw that it was only 4:30. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, Harry peeled himself off of his bloody, stained sheets. Maybe he would be able to sneak them into the laundry later when he washed Dudley's. Harry's sheets were caked in dirt and blood. The last beating Vernon had given him came on the heels of the letter Dumbledore sent. Harry hadn't known that Aunt Petunia was watching from the window as the owl delivered his letter. Vernon turned all purple when he had found out.

"What will the neighbours think?" Vernon had screamed at Harry. Harry always found it interesting that Vernon never cared if the neighbours heard him screaming at Harry, only that they didn't know that Harry had magic.

Harry really didn't know how much more he could take of this. His magic was acting erratically, setting things on fire when he got too angry. Just yesterday he lit two of Aunt Petunia's rose bushes on fire because Dudley's best friend Piers Polkiss punched him, aggravating his bruised and cracked ribs. It was a good thing he had the hose on right next to him. He didn't know how he would have explained that to Aunt Petunia.

A knock on the window drew Harry out of his memory. A beautiful pure black owl rapped its beak repeatedly on the window pane, waiting patiently for Harry to let her in.

"Hey there, pretty girl." Harry cooed, opening the window sash to let the large owl in. "Do you have some post for me?" Harry really hoped that it was a reply to the missive he sent two days past.

The owl hooted softly and landed on Harry's bed, leg extended waiting for him to retrieve his letter. Harry carefully removed the ribbon from the owl's leg and saw a pure black seal with an 'S' stamped into it.

'I wonder who this could be from?' Harry thought. 'I don't recall anyone from the order having the last initial 'S' or using pure black wax to seal their letter.'

On closer examination, Harry realized that the seal wasn't actually black, but so deep a green that it appeared black at first glance. The 'S' was also stylized as a snake. Fingering the beautiful seal, he saw his name written in tidy black ink on the front of the envelope.

"Well, no doubt that this letter is for me." Harry said out loud to the owl. "Are you supposed to stay here while I write a reply?" The owl hooted lowly at Harry.

He broke the seal on the envelope, removing the thick creamy parchment. Harry noticed that the parchment was very high quality, most likely ordered or made specifically for its owner. He thought it was definitely a pureblood that received his letter, as no one else would bother with this obvious sign of ostentatious wealth.

Unfolding the letter, Harry's hands started to shake. This was the answer to all his problems. Whether or not they could personally help him, Harry was sure before even reading the letter, that this person would help him in some way make it through the rest of the summer.

July 15th

Harry,

I would start this letter out by inquiring of your health; however I do believe that I know the answer to that. Imagine my surprise when yesterday evening, as I was getting ready to retire, a beautiful snowy owl landed on my headboard. I only know of one person who owns such an exquisite bird, and that is you, Mr Potter.

Yes, I do know who you are, Harry. I am very sorry that you are in the predicament that you are. I am not able to personally remove you from this situation that your dear Headmaster has unfortunately placed you in. I do feel, though, that I may be able to at least make your situation a little more tolerable.

If you would like I can send you a few books on healing magic. I know that you are underage and therefore not able to perform magic with your wand, however, you should be able to perform some wandless magic if you concentrate enough. I do understand that you will not be able to fully heal yourself. That would give away too much to your dear 'family'. I can teach you how to heal your internal damages and maybe even apply glamours to make it appear that you still have bruises and broken bones. Because your family are muggles they will not be able to tell that you have glamours on. I also have a potions master at my disposal. Most of the broken bones will have to be rebroken and set with Skele-Gro. I will warn you, if you choose to mend the broken bones it will be extremely painful. It might be advisable for you to wait until you have assistance to heal those particular hurts.

The decision is yours, Harry. I know that you have no reason to trust me, as you don't even know who I am. All will come out in due time. Know that I will not keep things from you if you ask, unlike some people you may know. I will answer all of your questions truthfully and help you in any way I can. I know that you have never been able to have control of the things that happen to you, and I will do my best to give you some type of control.

You can send me a reply with the owl that is sitting in your room. Her name is Praenuntium. I do hope that you are caught up on your Latin, Mr Potter. If not, her name means 'Harbinger'. Harbinger of what, I will let you decide.

Do reply soon, Mr Potter. I await your post.

A Concerned Friend

Voldemort paced in his study at Riddle Manor, Lucius Malfoy looking on with trepidation. Lucius had just been freed from Azkaban Prison and he hadn't had a chance to go to Malfoy Manor to let Narcissa know that he was okay. Of course, he was not going to mention this to his Lord. He would stand there stoically until he was addressed. Long gone was the requirement to prostrate himself to his Lord. As his Right Hand Man, he had certain privileges. The last thing Lucius wanted to do was have those privileges revoked.

"Lucius…" Voldemort hissed, "Are you aware of Mr Potter's home life?"

"I was under the impression my Lord, that Mr Potter was treated as a Saint in his home. His every whim taken care of lavished upon like the Saviour that they claim he is. Why my Lord?" Lucius lowered his head, not wanting his Lord to see the questioning look on his face. Ever since he had been rescued from Azkaban, he had a hard time keeping his Malfoy mask in place.

"Mr Potter has been abused. Severely. I wouldn't have believed it myself; however two days ago I received a letter from him. I dismissed it at first, but upon further examination I found the parchment covered in small splotches of blood. Potter's blood. He sent the letter out with his Snowy Owl, not caring who the recipient was. After much thought, I sent him a reply. I did my best to gain his trust without telling him who I was."

"What is your plan with the Potter brat, my Lord?"

"I plan to gain his trust Lucius, make him feel that he can confess everything to me. Then, I will have you 'rescue' him from the Muggles and bring him to me to kill. This plan is fool proof. Mr Potter will never know what hit him. I told him I would assist him in getting through the summer. There is where I require your assistance. We need to gather books on healing and wandless magic. I cannot have that Muggle Uncle of his kill him. HE IS MINE ALONE TO KILL!"

"Yes my Lord," Lucius bowed slightly. "If you wish it, so shall it be."

"I expect you to write to the boy as well, Lucius. Do not make me regret bringing you home from Azkaban."

"Yes, my Lord."

"You are dismissed, Lucius."

Lucius turned to leave the room, happy to be able to go to Malfoy Manor and take a hot bath and kiss his beloved.

"Oh, and Lucius…" Lucius turned his head right as he was walking out of the door. "I expect you to present young Master Draco to me in two weeks' time for his initiation."

"Yes, my Lord." And with that declaration, Lucius Malfoy swept out of the study and took his leave home.

Harry stared at the letter in his hands. He could hardly believe his luck. Sure, it wasn't an outright rescue, but giving him the tools to survive the remainder of the summer on Privet Drive was better than being beaten to death. Harry was definitely going to take the concerned friend up on their offer of books. Learning healing magic and glamours would ensure that he would at least be somewhat healthy if he had to face Voldemort again soon. Not that Harry wanted to face Voldemort anytime soon, but he never had a choice in the matter. Everyone around him made decisions for him.

"I guess I should compose a reply, huh, girl?" Harry absently stroked Praenuntium's feathers. "Really need to think this reply through. They obviously figured out who I was, now it's my turn."

Harry sat down in his flimsy chair at the broken desk that had been haphazardly thrown into his room over the past school year. The legs were uneven, leaving the desk wobbly, but Harry placed a small book under the back left leg and it stabilized it enough for use. Grabbing a biro and the notebook he had filched from Dudley's room yesterday, Harry began to compose his letter.

July 16th

Dear Concerned Friend,

Thank you for the swift reply to the missive I sent. It warms my frigidly cold heart to see that someone out there cares for me. I should have thought that you would figure out that it was me based on my owl. Hedwig isn't exactly native to the UK, is she?

So, I can ask any questions I like and you will answer… That leaves a lot open then. I could ask what side of the war you are on, if you are a Death Eater, anything, huh? I know you are not a member of Dumbledorks 'Super-Secret But Not Really Order of the BBQ Peacocks'. How do I know this, you ask? Well, for starters, no one in the Order is rich enough to be able to afford half of a piece of the parchment you sent your letter to me on. Secondly, while there are members of the Order with the last name starting with 'S', none of them were in Slytherin in school, or like to stylize themselves with an 'S' shaped like a snake. However, I am not going to ask you that question. Right now, I don't care. The fact that you are willing to help me, even if only to heal me enough to turn me over to 'The Dark Lord', is good enough for me. If you really are some crazy Death Eater, I would appreciate it if you turned me over to Voldemort or just kill me now. At least I won't have to suffer anymore.

I would like to take you up on your offer of the books, if it still stands. I really need to learn some healing magic. Do you think that you could speak to your potions master about getting me some pain potions, as well as bruise salve and some nutrient potions? My relatives have been starving me since I returned from school. Normally my friends send me care packages all summer loaded with food under preservation charms. However, I haven't received an owl from either of them. I am beginning to wonder if they are even my friends any more.

I am sorry to lay my trivial burdens on you. I'm sure that you don't want to hear the petty woo's of a 15 year old boy. It's just that I have no one to talk to. My godfather was murdered last month and he had been my only adult confidant. Not a day goes by that I don't miss him. I know that he would have done his best to rescue me if he was still alive.

I look forward to your next letter and the package of books. I am just hoping that you can send them to me soon. I really don't know how much longer I can hold out. They haven't fed me in three days now. I am so weak I can't even sneak any food. They keep everything under lock and key and if I use magic I will be expelled from the only place I have ever called home.

Sincerely,

Harry J. Potter

P.S. Your owl is beautiful. I love her name. Harbinger indeed.

Harry sealed his letter with a red ribbon and attached it to the beautiful black owl using a spare piece of twine.

Giving her one last ruffle, he said, "Take this to your Master. I really hope that I am able to see you again. You really are a special bird. Take care and fly true."

Harry watched as Praenuntium flew out of the window into the dawn, hoping that someone else could be the Saviour he needed.

*July 18th

The morning started out like every other morning on Privet Drive that summer, Harry was in the kitchen, making breakfast for his whale of an uncle and cousin. His Aunt Petunia was out visiting friends that morning for a relaxing day at the spa, which meant that Harry's chore list was twice as long as other days. He wasn't sure how his Aunt being gone changed his chore list since she never performed any of the chores he had to do anyway. The only thing that Harry could wish for was that Dudley would spend the day with his friends to leave Harry in relative peace.

Harry had made it through almost all of his chores that day when he spotted a familiar owl in the sky flying toward Number 4. He hoped that the owl was smart enough to stop and hang out in the trees for a while; Vernon had just arrived home from work and was sitting in the kitchen drinking a cuppa with full view of Harry in the backyard.

Prae, as Harry had taken to think of the owl as, must have sensed danger from Harry and landed in a tree at Number 6, biding her time until Harry could retrieve her letter. As Harry looked upon her, he spotted another yet unfamiliar owl flying towards him carrying a rather large package. This was a glorious eagle owl, large enough to bear the burden of such large post. Prae hooted gently at the eagle owl, and he flew to meet her in the neighbour's tree. Now both owls looked at Harry. He swore that they gave him a look that said 'Just let us know when it's safe'.

After supper that night, of which Harry received the heel of a loaf of bread, a glass of water, and the pan drippings from the roast he made (he made sure that he savoured every last bit of the drippings, soaking them up with his bread crust), Harry limped quietly up the stairs to his room. He made sure that he skipped the third step from the bottom as it always creaked. He thought now would be the perfect time to call the owls over with his post. Vernon and Petunia were watching the evening news, and Dudley was at the movies with Piers.

Lifting up his window sash, Harry gently 'hooted' at the two owls sitting in the tree of Number 6. They had patiently waited all day for Harry. Prae and the gorgeous eagle owl flew into the room, landing softly on Harry's bed. Hedwig lifted her head up, took one look at the eagle owl and started to preen.

Harry laughed. "Like what you see Hedwig? He is a beautiful owl. Maybe you should invite him to your perch after I get my post."

Hedwig cooed quietly, giving Harry a look that said 'Don't you think I know what I'm doing?'

Harry chuckled under his breath. "Just like me to talk to an owl. If I didn't think I was going crazy earlier, I most certainly would now."

Harry walked over to the eagle owl and carefully untied the package attached to his leg. It was very heavy. He suspected that it might have a lightening spell on it. 'I wonder what is in this that even with the lightening spell it's so heavy?'

Harry set the package aside for a minute to divest Prae of her post. Turning the envelope over in his hands he saw the familiar scrawl of his name and on the back the dark green seal with the serpentine 'S'. He decided that he would open the letter first, even though the writing on the package didn't match the writing on the envelope.

All of a sudden Harry became nervous. He knew that his 'concerned friend' must have sent him the books he promised, or there would be no need to have sent the package. That didn't stop Harry's palms from getting sweaty, or his hands from trembling slightly.

July 17th

Mr Potter,

I am correct to assume that you are reading this letter before you open the package? Good. I was hoping that you made the wise choice. I was pleasantly surprised to receive your letter the same day I sent out yours. I do want to let you know, Mr Potter, that you can talk to me about anything you choose. I have a lot of time on my hands, and if you need an adult in your life to confide in I can be that for you.

The package that was delivered to you by eagle owl is from a business associate of mine. I hesitate to call him a friend, but he is a confidant of mine. You can trust him as you trust me. He will not lead you astray. He will explain the different books that are included in his package to you. I have marked a few pages with ribbon that I feel you will be most interested in.

Harry, I will not lie to you. I don't believe that there is any way to remove you from your families dwelling. Do know that I am working on a solution to this problem. I have heard that there are powerful wards surrounding your dwelling but I do not know where you reside to have someone take a look at the wards. Could you provide me with your address? I do not wish to harm you Harry. I only wish to help.

Please, allow me to help you. I will do everything in my power to protect you from those who wish to harm you while you are on summer break. Open the package, Harry. You will be surprised by what you have received. The books are yours to keep. They are not loaners. I do ask however that you take care of them. A few are very valuable and were hard to come by.

Until next time.

Your Concerned Friend

'Osiris'

Harry looked at the familiar writing once again. 'Osiris… That's the Egyptian god of the dead, right? I wonder why he fashions himself that way?' Harry set the thick parchment aside, taking care to place the letter back in its envelope. He would cherish every letter he received from Osiris. It may just keep him sane through the summer.

He then turned to the large package sitting on his bed. It was wrapped in plain brown paper with tight neat handwriting announcing the package was for one H. J. Potter. Harry glanced at the eagle owl that delivered the package and noticed that he was sharing Hedwig's perch. Hedwig had her head buried in the other owl's wing joint sleeping peacefully. With just the slightest bit of trepidation, Harry carefully removed the outer wrapping of his package.

Lifting the folds back, Harry couldn't help but let out a low whistle. On top of the package was another envelope with the same tidy handwriting from the outside with 'Harry' written on it. Underneath the envelope was a stack of books. Next to the books was another wrapped package. Harry decided to read the letter first, anxious to see what Osiris' confidant had written. He flipped the envelope over to break the seal and hesitated. Harry knew that he had seen this particular seal before, he just couldn't place it. The seal was stamped into black wax. It was a shield with dragons on either side, a snake on the top and a stylized 'M' in the middle. There was a banner on the shield that read 'Sactimonia Vincet Semper'. Where had he heard that before? Breaking the seal, he removed the same type of thick creamy parchment that Osiris wrote his letters on. 'Definitely Pure-Blooded,' Harry thought.

July 17th

Mr Potter,

I am writing to you at the request of Osiris. He stated that he received a letter from you a few days ago asking for help. I have been contracted to assist in providing this for you. Osiris did not share the intimate details of your letter. Know those details will be kept between the two of you unless you wish to divulge them to myself as well. Do note that anything you tell me will be kept in the utmost of confidences, Mr Potter. I would not share those details even with Osiris unless you asked.

I would like to walk you through your package, Mr Potter. Enclosed you will find a stack of books and parchments on healing and wandless magic. Some of these tomes come from Osiris' personal library. Treat them with respect, they are very old. There is a book on glamours with appropriate chapters marked. It is the one entitled Covering the Uncoverable: A Guide to Glamours and Charms by Ruse Farner. This book will help you learn to create any glamour you need. It will also teach you how to cover curse scars. This way you can venture into Diagon Alley without people noticing you. The second book in the package is Healing Arts: An Introductory Guide to Healing Magic by Septimus Urquart. This book when combined with your wandless magic will help you heal minor maladies such as bruises and sprains. It will not work with broken bones. For those you should use Skele-Gro with the assistance of a Healer. There are various other books in the package that will expand on these two topics. The parchments enclosed have notes written by those of us in Osiris' personal circle to assist you with wandless magic. There is theory and practical application. Make sure that you read through the parchments in their totality before you start to attempt any wandless magic, Mr Potter. I cannot stress this enough.

The second bundle in the package includes healing potions as well as pain potions and Dreamless Sleep. Make sure that you are not using Dreamless Sleep more than three times a week. It can become addictive. Our potions master has included instructions on all of the potions in the bundle. One thing I was told to make you aware of is that the pain potion that was sent to you is very potent. You need not take more than a swallow at a time.

Also included in the second bundle is a care package from my loving wife. When she heard of your plight, Mr Potter, she had our house elves prepare a few weeks of meals and snacks, all covered under preservation charms. She had them prepare foods that a typical teenager might eat. Make sure that your stomach is full when you take the nutrient potion. You have a two-week supply.

Please feel free to correspond whenever you need, Mr Potter. Archimedes can send your initial letter and your beloved snowy will be keyed into the wards for future deliveries.

Until we speak again,

Justes


	4. A New Friend or an Old Enemy?

**Chapter 4**

**A New Friend or an Old Enemy? **

*****July 18th cont…

Harry couldn't believe his luck. Books AND food. Osiris had to really care about him if he's willing to not only part with precious books, but also contact an associate to help him. Harry looked over the selection of food sent by Justes' wife. There were all kinds of things included. Harry saw chicken, roast beef, Shepard's pie, kidney pie, something that looked like beef wellington, a stew with lots of vegetables, tureens of vegetables, four different kinds of pie, and treacle. Harry was most excited about the treacle tart. It was his favourite at Hogwarts.

Harry gingerly removed the books from the inside of his box and placed them on his desk. He glanced at the parchment stack. At the very top were the spells Harry needed to heal himself. He started reading right away.

Once Harry was safely in his bed that night, he started on the book of glamours. Harry was able to heal most of the bruises on his body after supper that night, now he needed to create the illusion of bruises. It would do no good to heal himself only to have Vernon beat him again for not sporting the evidence of past abuse. The reading was slow but interesting. Wandless magic was difficult for most wizards, so Harry felt he wouldn't be an exception. He would just have to practice a lot.

*July 19th

Harry woke up refreshed and ready to start the day. The Dursley's would be travelling to the seaside today, so Harry didn't have to get up to make any meals. They were probably already gone. Aunt Petunia said something at supper the previous night about leaving before dawn. Harry was given the usual "Don't touch anything" lecture and sent to his room, so he knew that he wouldn't be seeing any of Uncle Vernon that morning.

'Well,' thought Harry, 'I'd better get started on my replies. It's not nice to keep people waiting, especially since they were kind enough to do all of this for me.'

July 19th

Osiris,

Thank you for the letter and package. I have started to read the book on glamours and have looked over the parchments you included. Your business associate was kind enough to include a detailed letter. Imagine my surprise when I received a care package of foods from his wife. I will be writing them a reply soon.

I would like to thank you for agreeing to be a confidant of sorts for me; this takes a tremendous load off my chest. I had thought that I could confide in Dumbledore, but thinking back his manipulations just prove that I could never trust the old man. He appears so jovial and kind, but really he is far from it. Do you personally know Dumbledore? I don't know if you went to Hogwarts or not.

I spent some time thinking in the last few days since receiving Dumbledore's letter. Did you know he has been manipulating me since I started at Hogwarts? Even I didn't realize it. I have included a list of things that have happened to me since I turned eleven. Let me know if what I'm thinking is just coincidence, or the machinations of a truly evil man.

I am curious about you, Osiris. Why do you go by that name? I know it is Ancient Egyptian. Osiris was the God of the Dead, God of the Underworld. He was a very powerful god. Are you very powerful in what you do? What do you do? I don't mean to pry, and you do not have to give me any information you are not comfortable giving. You did say that I could ask you any questions I wanted. I would like to trust you Osiris; I am starting to become wary of giving my trust freely. I hope that you understand.

What do you like to do for fun? I personally love playing Quidditch. I am fair at chess, but do not like gobstones. If I could, I would spend my days in the air, it is there that I truly feel free. I have started to enjoy reading. I have always been a fair student, but feel like I could improve. I excel in Defence. This past year we had a defence club at school. Our DADA teacher was a horrible toad and felt that we could learn by only studying Ministry approved theory. My friends, well, I don't know if I can even call them friends anymore, and I started the DA to help educate our fellow students for the upcoming war. The DA is kind of like a Defence Association. It really means Dumbledore's Army, but I can't call it that anymore.

What are your political views? Where do you stand in this war? Were you involved in the first war with Voldemort? Voldemort killed my parents, you know. Well, since everyone knows that, I am stupid to think that you didn't. It's interesting, I never thought that I would agree with Voldemort on anything, but I am finding myself agreeing with him about a few things. For instance, I think that we should be separate from the muggles. Muggles cannot handle things that are different from them. They create bombs and weapons to destroy each other over trivial things like religion and skin color. They could destroy the entire wizarding population in one fail swoop. I don't think that we should kill all muggles and muggleborns, just keep separate from them. Maybe we could get wizarding families to adopt muggleborns as soon as they are discovered, thereby keeping them from breaching the Statute of Secrecy. It's just an idea…

I can't wait to hear back from you, Osiris. Oh, you asked what my address was in your last letter. While I am wary of giving it to you, if it can help to get me out of here, or at least to bring me a healer, I think that I can live with you knowing. You're not going to turn me over to Voldemort, are you? My address is Privet Drive Number 4, Little Whinging, Surrey. The house looks exactly like every other house on the street, so make sure you have the right one before you do anything too drastic.

Until next time,

Harry J Potter

**Manipulations of one Harry James Potter**

**1****st**** Year**

Letters were delivered to my house letting me know I was accepted to Hogwarts. After speaking to other muggleborn students, they stated that a Head of House came to personally deliver their letter and explain magic and the school.

Hagrid did eventually deliver my letter. The gamekeeper. You would think the Saviour of the Wizarding World would warrant more than the gamekeeper. Also Hagrid was adamant that all wizards that went in to Slytherin were dark and evil and that good wizards went into Gryffindor. He also neglected to inform me how to get onto the Platform. He just presented me with my ticket and told me to go to King's Cross.

A family of wizards used the muggle entrance to Platform 9 and 3/4. What wizarding family uses the muggle entrance? Why didn't they just floo in? The Weasley's fireplace is large enough to accommodate the children and their trunks.

Enrollment to Hogwarts has been down every year since Dumbledore became Headmaster. The train was only three quarters full, yet one Ronald Weasley claimed there was no space left to sit and wanted to sit with me.

Voldemort was living on the back of the head of our Defence Professor. How could Dumbledore not know that?

A troll was released into the school on Halloween. If the Headmaster sets the Wards, why would they have allowed a troll in?

The Philosopher's Stone was moved to Hogwarts for 'safe keeping'. Yeah, the same year Voldemort showed up. Hints kept being dropped at me about how to get past Fluffy the cerebus guarding the trapdoor. I was given every tool I needed to pass the protections. Dumbledore made sure that I received my father's invisibility cloak. He made sure I found the Mirror of Erised. He hand-picked my friends. He made sure that the protections around the stone were able to be passed by a trio of eleven-year-olds. Surely Voldemort needed stronger deterrents?

Then, at the leaving feast, he awarded Gryffindor a ton of points for things we didn't deserve just so we would win the House Cup over Slytherin.

**2****nd**** Year**

Dumbledore hired a complete idiot in Gilderoy Lockhart.

The Chamber of Secrets was opened by an eleven-year-old girl with the help of Tom Riddle's diary. Dumbledore didn't try to figure out how the Chamber had been opened, or where the entrance was. He allowed children to be petrified under his watch, ignoring the Board of Governors regarding closing the school and bringing in a specialist.

He also allowed the same eleven-year-old girl to be taken into the chamber and almost killed. He did nothing to prevent this.

**3****rd**** Year**

This is the year I think that, beside 5th year, was the hardest on me.

A man escaped from Azkaban. My godfather, Sirius Black. Dumbledore would not allow anyone to tell me who he was or tell me why I needed to be safe.

Dumbledore allowed a man to be sent to Azkaban without a trial for murders he didn't commit. There was no Veritaserum given, no witnesses brought forth. They didn't even ask Sirius if he committed the crime. They just locked him up and threw away the key. Dumbledore is Chief Mugwump or whatever the bloody hell he is of the Wizengamot. Surely he could have insisted on a trial for one of his most trusted members of his Order?

Then, when Sirius showed up at the school, he said nothing to anyone about Sirius' innocence. He was the one who set the Fidelius Charm. He knew the Secret Keeper was Peter Pettigrew. Never was that mentioned. Not to me, not to Remus Lupin, not to the Wizengamot, not even to his grocer. He wanted NO ONE to know what he did.

He also allowed soul sucking Dementors on school grounds. If you can't reason with a Dementor, why allow them around children? Children produce some of the happiest moments ever, and Dementors are attracted to said happiness. Isn't that a recipe for disaster?

**4****th**** Year**

TriWizard Tournament, hiring of Barty Crouch Jr Polyjuiced, allowing the Cup to become a portkey, do I need to elaborate?

**5****th**** Year**

I can't go into details. Really. It's still too fresh in my mind. I have a few points, though. Dolores Umbitch - I mean Umbridge - from the Ministry as Defence Professor, blood quills and detentions, Educational decrees, Occlumency with Snape (who hates me because I'm 'just like James Potter'), and Dumbledore allowed me to get banned from Quidditch for life. I also think he could have helped prevent Sirius' death by helping me make sure that Sirius was safe and not captured by Voldemort.

**This Summer**

Dumbledore obviously knows I have been abused. He told Order members to inform my family that Sirius was dead. The threat of him hurting them was the only thing keeping me from being beaten. Dumbledore gave them carte blanche to continue the beatings and starvation. He also won't let me leave. Claims there are Blood Wards here to protect me. Well, I've done some research on Blood Wards; you have to actually call the place your home. This is not my home. I don't think it ever has been.

Harry set his letter to Osiris aside knowing that he should write his letter to Justes at the same time. 'Maybe I should include a letter to Hermione?' Harry thought. 'I should see what her summer is like. I know that I want to distance myself from my friends, but it is terribly lonely.'

Harry pulled another few pages from his notebook and began to compose a letter to Hermione first. He figured that letter would be shorter than the letter to Justes and he still wasn't sure what he wanted to write.

July 19th

Hermione,

Hey. I hope that your summer is going well wherever you are. I am here at Privet Drive, of course. I am hoping that maybe I can convince Dumbledore to let me go to Headquarters at least for a few days before term starts so that I can hang out with you and Ron.

Things are okay here. The Dursley's went to the seaside today, so I have the whole day to read and lay about. I got a couple of really good books by owl order that I am reading now. One of them is on glamours and there is even a glamour to cover my scar. Maybe I can go to Diagon without people recognizing me now.

Well, let me know how things are. I look forward to your letter.

Yours,

Harry

July 19th

Justes,

I would like to thank you for compiling my care package. Please pass my thanks on to your wonderful wife for having your house elves prepare the delicious treats. Treacle is my favorite. The books are coming in handy. I also read through the parchments before starting to work on my wandless magic. I was able to heal most of the old bruises on my body. I did have a question, though. I know that the Ministry puts a trace on student wands. Is there any way that trace can be removed? I won't be 17 for a whole year, and I would love to be able to use my wand to help heal myself.

I am glad that Osiris introduced us. I am hoping that we can have a good working relationship. I would like to know more about you. Osiris told me that I was able to ask him any question. He wouldn't hide information from me. Can I ask the same of you?

My first question would be inquiring how you feel about Dumbledore. If by chance you feel the same way about Dumbledore as Osiris does, I suggest you ask him to see the most recent letter I wrote as well as the list accompanying it. I would like your input as well.

I would like to write your wife a formal thank you for her package; however I do not know her name. If you could let me know her name I will make sure that I send a thank you worthy of her station.

I look forward to many discussions with you in the future, Justes.

Sincerely,

Harry J. Potter

P.S. I just wanted to let you know that I think Archimedes and Hedwig are in love. When he delivered your package yesterday they quite took to each other. I do believe that Hedwig would like to have a clutch with him. Would this be acceptable to you? Please let me know.

Harry attached all three letters to Hedwig's legs. He informed her she needed to deliver Hermione's letter last. It wouldn't do for Hermione to know that he was writing strangers. Harry wouldn't put it past her to inform Dumbledore that he was communicating with other people. Harry thought back to 3rd year when Hermione turned him in with his Firebolt. He never wanted to feel like that again. 

At half seven that evening a beautiful falcon soared into Harry's room. He was sitting down to enjoy a second piece of the gooseberry pie that Justes' wife had sent. Harry removed the letter from the falcon's beak. Turning the envelope over he saw the same seal that Justes' letter came with, however the sealing wax was in silver and not black.

'Not Justes, then,' Harry thought. 'Maybe it's a letter from his wife. That'd be nice. I can always use more confidants. It'd be nice to have someone that could be a mother figure.'

Harry broke the seal on the envelope. The parchment was a darker cream than Justes'. It also seemed to have a different watermark as well. You could tell that the parchment was made especially for this person. Harry wondered who it could be. It didn't seem probable that a woman would have dragons on her parchment. Maybe Justes had a son. That would explain the dragons. Harry just hoped that they were around his age; it would be awkward writing someone much younger than him.

July 19th

Dear Harry,

I hope that I can call you Harry. My father told me all about you and thought that you might appreciate writing to someone close to your own age this summer. I can say that I was surprised to hear that my father was corresponding with The Harry Potter. Before you dismiss me, let me explain. I do not care that you are The Boy Who Lived. I can understand that you might want anonymity. Unfortunately, given who you are, that is not possible. I would never treat you with celebrity worship. I promise you that, Harry.

I hope that we can become friends. We do go to school together. We are in the same year even. My father says that I cannot tell you my given name in case your letters are intercepted. This of course is to protect you more than it is to protect me. Because of this I thought it might be cool for you to have your own code name as well. What do you think of Jezu Krishi? It's Albanian. It means Saviour. I know, I know. I just thought that it would be ironic. Kind of a joke, you know? No one would expect you. Let me know what you think. I can come up with something different if you don't like it.

So, Harry, how are you spending your free time this summer? My father told me you stay with muggles. Are they horrible? He won't give me any details. He told me that if I wanted to know how things were there I had to ask you myself, that he would not betray your confidence. Is something wrong there? Why wouldn't he tell me what is going on? I hope that they are not hurting you, Harry. No one deserves that.

I heard that your birthday is coming up soon. Is there anything that you would like? My birthday was last month. Unfortunately it happens while we are at school so I have to wait until we get home to have my celebration. Mother threw a grand party for me this year. She invited everyone from my house and we had Quidditch games all day. I was able to take a small trip to Paris as well for shopping and sightseeing. I have been to Paris many times, but this time it was just father and I. It has been a long time since I was able to travel anywhere with just father. Father bought me a new Firebolt and Quidditch leathers. I have grown taller since last year and needed a new set. I also received a set of books that are self-updating about wizarding law. Law has always fascinated me. Father thinks that I will make a fine Solicitor someday.

What do you want to do when we finish school? I bet that you want to be an Auror. You would probably make a good one, too. You have always excelled at defence. Are you excited to get O.W.L.'s back? I just know that I got all 'O's. How do you think you did? Do you receive a subscription to Quidditch monthly? I was thinking of getting you one if you wanted for your birthday. You'll have to write me back soon.

Yours Truly,

Perseus

P.S. Father told me to let you know that you can address any correspondence to my mother by the code name Danaë.

Harry set aside the letter from Perseus with confusion. There wasn't time to think about who he could be. Harry figured that he wouldn't be able to guess anyway. At least it did give him a few clues as to who Justes is. Well, not really. It could be anyone's dad. Harry knew that the person wasn't in Gryffindor, though. He would recognize the handwriting for sure. Maybe they were in Ravenclaw. The clues all seemed to be pointing to that. Harry really didn't know too many Claws. They hadn't had many classes together over the years. Luna and Cho were the only two he knew the names of.

He grabbed a piece of his parchment and a quill. It wouldn't do to send Perceus' mother a thank you letter on notebook paper.

July 19th

Madam Danaë,

Thank you so much for the wonderful care package. I appreciate your generosity and thoughtfulness. There were a multitude of my favorite foods included. I will savour each dish. Thank you very much.

Sincerely,

Harry James Potter

'Jezu Krishi'

July 19th

Dear Perseus,

Thank you for the thoughtful letter. I am glad that your father suggested we write this summer. It is very lonely here with no one to talk or write to. My friends are apparently ignoring me. I haven't received one letter from either of them since I returned. I would be happy to continue correspondence for the remainder of the holiday.

I do want to sate my curiosity with your given name, but I understand the need to keep things secret. There are all manner of unsavoury people out there who may attempt to intercept my mail. I agree with you there.

You seem eager to be my friend. I take it that we aren't friends at Hogwarts then? I will give you credit for trying. We can see if there could be a tentative friendship at school based on our letters this summer.

There are lots of questions that you asked that I am not comfortable with answering. I will, though, if it helps our friendship. As far as what I do in my free time… Well, that kind of goes hand in hand with whether or not my relatives hurt me. You see, Perseus, my relatives are an evil sort of Muggle. I am locked in my room with no fewer than seven locks every night and half the day. I have a list of chores an arm length long. Most of those chores require physical labour. I cook all of the food in the house, but I am not allowed to eat any of it. Your mother was kind enough to send a few weeks worth of food. In the summer between first and second year I had bars on my window. I slept in a cupboard under the stairs for the first eleven years of my life. I do believe that I have had almost every bone broken in my body. My whale of an uncle thinks that if I even breathe wrong it deserves a beating. So you see, I don't get much free time. My school supplies are locked in the cupboard at the end of summer term and they stay there until school starts. Most of the time they lock my wand up, too, but I bought a special bag in Hogsmeade that has wizardspace for my most important things.

I do like to read. I have received a few books and parchments from your father and his business associate Osiris that I have been studying. I don't know how much your father has told you, but they sent me books on glamours and healing magic as well as information on how to perform wandless magic. I think that it will help in DADA at school this fall. Can you perform wandless magic?

I am excited to see how my O.W.L.'s were. I am really interested in my History one. I passed out in the middle of the exam and couldn't finish. I'm sure that I did dreadful on my Potion exam, or at least not good enough to continue to N.E.W.T. levels. We will have to exchange results as soon as they come. I really don't know what I want to be after school. I thought that I wanted to be an Auror like my dad and godfather, but I think that after this war I am going to be sick of fighting. It would be nice to have my own business of some sort. I already am a private investor in a new company, and I think that I would like to invest in further opportunities. Of course, all of this hinges on whether or not I make it through this war alive. Right now, if I were you, I wouldn't put my money on me surviving. Maybe I could study broom making after the war and go into business that way. I could make a new line of Potter Powers, or something like that.

A subscription to Quidditch Monthly sounds wonderful. I normally filch Ron's copy, but I have a feeling that that won't be happening any more. As far as a birthday present, well, you don't need to get me anything. I never celebrated my birthday before I went to Hogwarts. I didn't even know when my birthday was until I started primary school at six. Hell, I didn't even know my name until I was six. I always thought it was Freak or Boy.

On a more positive note, I am glad that you had a good birthday celebration. It sounds like it was fun. I have never been outside the UK before, so I don't know anything about Paris. I hope that you had fun sightseeing, though. Are you going to take your new broom to school? I am guessing you are on a house team, since you received new leathers. I was hoping to purchase new ones this year since I have grown an inch or two, but since Umbitch gave me a lifetime ban from Quidditch, I'm no longer in need of them.

You want to be a solicitor after school? What does it entail to get a job like that? Have you always wanted to go into Law?

I hope to hear back from you soon. I am receiving the Prophet, so I am keeping up with current events in the Wizarding World. Maybe you can keep me up to date on school gossip.

Sincerely Yours,

Jezu Krishi

Harry attached both letters to the falcon sitting on Hedwig's perch. He fed the falcon a treat and poured some water into the dish for him. The falcon flew out of the window into the dusky sky. Harry was glad to have made a new friend.


	5. Friends?

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone for the great response to my last chapter. So, here you go! I would also like to take this time to state the obvious… I don't own anything. I only like to play…. If I owned Harry Potter, Ginny would have been a Squib, Harry would have taken Draco's hand, and Voldemort would have taken over the world. Oh, and Ron and Harry would never have been friends.**

**Chapter 5**

**Friends?**

*July 21st

**Death Eater Raid in Cornwall leaves 23 dead**

Following the mass breakout of Azkaban the previous week, fear of a Death Eater attack has been spreading. Last night a large group of an estimated 30 hooded figures raided the town of Boscastle, Cornwall, burning down ten houses and killing 23 people. Fifteen of the victims were Muggles, three of those children. The Death Eaters also targeted six muggleborn wizards who did not survive the raid.

Within minutes of the attack, the Order of the Phoenix appeared at the scene and mounted a defence as eyewitnesses told the Prophet. Yet, with only ten members present, they were outnumbered and lost who could later in the evening be identified as Nymphadora Tonks and Mundungus Fletcher.

The Death Eaters were gone before neither Order members nor Aurors were able to make arrests. Two of the group, however, have successfully been identified as Bellatrix Lestrange and Thomas Avery due to their tell-tale use of the Entrail-Expelling curse and Confringo: the Blasting curse respectively.

Members of the magical community in Cornwall have been adamant in voicing their critique of the Order of the Phoenix in the aftermath of the raid. "You can't expect ten people to hold their ground against 30 Death Eaters!" one resident argued. Others have placed the blame not on the organization, but on their leader: "We all realised that Dumbledore was nowhere to be seen," said Rhys Harper, whose muggleborn brother-in-law fell victim to the raid. "Why's he telling the world he's leading the fight against You-Know-Who when he's not there when the fight is happening?"

Albus Dumbledore himself, however, refused to comment when asked about the occurrences of last night.

The Prophet fell from Harry's hands onto the floor. Tonks was dead? Harry couldn't believe it. Yet another person that didn't have to die for him. Harry was devastated. He didn't know Dung very well and most of the time he thought him to be a cheat and swindler, but that didn't mean that Harry wanted him to die. It was obvious that Voldemort was the one that broke the Death Eaters out of Azkaban. Bellatrix had probably wasted no time returning to her place of 'glory' next to her master. Harry didn't know who this Avery was but he sounded just as deadly as the others.

Harry figured that he should write another letter to Dumbledore seeing if there would be a funeral for Tonks and if he could finally go to Grimmauld Place for the remainder of the summer. In his study of Blood Wards, he found that a Fidelius was actually stronger than the Blood Wards could ever be. One more thing that Dumbledore had lied about. There was no reason he couldn't be spending the rest of the summer there with Remus. Harry grabbed his notebook and a biro and sat down at his desk trying to figure a way to write the letter without setting it on fire first.

July 21st

Professor Dumbledore,

Good morning, Professor. I do hope that you are having a good day. I saw in the Prophet this morning that there was a DE attack in Cornwall. The reason that I am writing this letter is to see what funeral arraignments have been made for Tonks. I would like to be able to attend. I also think that after attending the funeral I should be able to return to Grimmauld Place for the remainder of the summer. Remus could probably use my company. I miss him. He's the last link that I have to my parents. I do believe that it will help me in my grieving for Sirius.

I was doing some research on Blood Wards this summer and found that the Fidelius Charm is actually stronger than them. Therefore I think that I would actually be safer there at Grimmauld Place than here at Privet Drive.

Please contact me as soon as possible with your response.

Harry J Potter

Harry sent Dumbledore's letter off with Hedwig and hoped for the best. He settled in for a day of backbreaking labour courtesy of Aunt Petunia. They were having company this evening, so the list of chores was three times as long as usual. Some executive from Vernon's firm was stopping by with his wife and son who was around Dudley's age. Harry was sure that they would get along swimmingly. From what he remembered, the son was just as big of a bully as Dudley.

At quarter six that evening as Harry was settling down to his supper of kidney pie and pease, he spotted Prae sailing across the backyard. 'Shit,' Harry thought. 'Vernon is going to see that owl and I am dead.'

Sure enough, the executive from Vernon's company commented on owls flying in the daytime. Vernon brushed it off as it being close to dusk and stated that he thought she had a nest nearby.

Prae landed on Harry's arm and nuzzled his cheek. He noticed that she had a bundle of letters attached to her leg as well as a small book shaped package. Harry removed all of the items and Prae flew over to Hedwig's perch for a treat and some water.

"Prae, you know that Hedwig doesn't like to share her perch with just anyone. You'd better move to the desk before she gets back in tonight."

Prae hooted at Harry with a look of 'I'm not stupid. I know she doesn't like me, but I'm going to stay here anyway.'

"Your funeral, Prae. Don't say I didn't warn you." Harry chuckled.

Harry separated the envelopes in order of importance. It looked like there was one from everyone, and a letter from someone he didn't know. He figured that he would read Osiris' letter first and save the stranger's letter for last. He wanted to open the package but, knowing Osiris, he would want to explain to Harry what it was before he opened it.

July 21st

Dearest Jezu Krishi,

I do hope that this letter finds you in good health. Things have been busy for us around here, but I wanted to find time to respond to your latest letter. Justes says that you have been writing his son. I am glad that you also have someone your age that you can communicate with. Sometimes talking to us older gentlemen can get boring.

I am very happy with you for sending Danaë a formal thank you letter. It means a lot to me to see you have such manners. I am sure that she will be there for you for all of the times you might need to speak with a mother figure. She always wanted more children but was not able to have any more after Perseus was born.

I do hope that you like the book that I sent you. It is another from my private library. The book is Dark Arts, but I assure you that it is still legal: Dark Arts for Beginners by Ophiuchus Black. This tome has a multitude of spells in it to help you with your 'enemies'. As always, I have marked important sections with ribbon for you.

You had a lot of questions for me in your last letter. I will start by saying that I am not on the side of the Light. Now, before you go and accuse me of being a Death Eater, I will tell you I am not. I am, however, intrigued by your admission to side with the Dark Lord regarding the treatment of muggleborn witches and wizards. I, too, believe that muggleborns should either fully integrate into our society or never enter it. We do not need the poison they bring if they try to infiltrate our world without full assimilation. I am also intrigued with your stance on muggles. Maybe we could sit down sometime and discuss that topic. You do seem to know more about the state of the muggle world than I do at this point in time.

I do promise not to turn you over to the Dark Lord. I am going to have someone come by your relative's home tomorrow and do a comprehensive scan of the wards. They will be Disillusioned, you needn't worry about anyone seeing them.

My job is complicated. Mostly I look at paperwork all day long. I have long strategy meetings with my underlings who are the ones that bombard me with all of the paperwork. It is very tiring running your own organization. I don't suggest you try. If you insist, then I suggest you have an undersecretary to handle just paperwork. I personally do not work well with others, so I do not have a business partner. I fired my last undersecretary for slacking off at their job. He felt that grovelling was a worthy excuse to not filing paperwork.

I do not have much free time, but I would say that when I do I prefer to read. I love learning new things. There are always new spells to create or new potions to make. I enjoy discovering these things. I also enjoy travelling the English countryside. I do some travelling outside of the UK, but recently have decided to focus my travelling to England and Wales. I am not all that fond of Scotland, but it has some uses.

I know that your birthday is coming up in a few days. Is there anything in particular that you would like? The cost is irrelevant, just let me know. Do you need a new racing broom? I heard that Perseus received a top of the line Firebolt for his birthday in June. He brags about it every time I am over strategizing with Justes.

I look forward to your reply.

Until then,

Osiris

Addendum: There is a way to remove the Ministry trace; however I am not able to do it remotely. I need access to your wand. Maybe when we have that talk I can remove it then.

July 21st

My Dearest Jezu Krishi,

I am glad that you enjoyed the care package that I sent you. I will make sure that the house elves include extra treacle for you in the next one. You will let me know if there is anything you need, right? I do hope that your summer is improving now that you are in contact with us. We do care greatly about your well-being. Are the potions that Osiris and Justes sent helping? I am sure that they will forget to mention it in their letters. A mother knows that these things are important as well.

I am glad that you are getting along with Perseus. I know that you are not friends in school, but he has spoken of you a lot since starting Hogwarts. He has always wanted to be your friend but I think he was just unsure of how to approach you. I do hope that you two can have a friendship at school as well. Being in different houses can be hard, but I did have a few Ravenclaw friends when I was at school. I even believe that Justes had a friend in Hufflepuff (do not tell him I told you. I do believe he still denies it).

You will write and let me know what you would like for your birthday, correct? I would also like to have the house elves prepare you a special meal. Let me know all of your favourite foods and I will have them put together for you, dear. It will be a 16th Birthday to remember.

Truly Yours,

Danaë

July 21st

Jezu Krishi,

Good day. I do hope that you are studying hard. Remember wandless magic does not come easy to everyone. I was informed this evening that you would be sent a copy of a legal Dark Arts book. Just remember, even though it is legal, in your station in life I would keep it out of sight as much as possible. The Light may not like seeing you with such a book.

I did have the opportunity to view the letter and list that you sent Osiris recently. I would agree with you that you are being manipulated. Now it is up to you to decide if you are going to continue down the path that has been laid for you, or if you are going to take a different one. If you would like my opinion, and the opinion of everyone I associate with, I suggest that you make your own path. No child should have to face a life full of manipulations and schemes from a crazy coot like Dumbledore. He shouldn't be in the position of Headmaster any more.

I do have a position at the Ministry. I can speak to some people and see if we can get Mr Black pardoned posthumously. I was unaware that he did not have a trial when he was thrown into Azkaban. No one should have to suffer that type of personal hell. Do you happen to have any type of memory or evidence that would prove Black's innocence? Without any type of proof it makes it hard to have someone declared innocent after their death.

I look forward to hearing from you soon,

Justes

Addendum: So, our owls are in love, you say? I do see Hedwig here at night even when she is not bearing a letter. I am perfectly fine with Archimedes siring a clutch with Hedwig. I am sure that they will make beautiful owlets together. I will even let you decide what you would like to do with them. If you are in need of an owl for the school year, I will provide you with a suitable substitute for Hedwig.

July 21st

Jezu,

I was happy to receive your reply so soon after I wrote. We must not be too far apart then if we are receiving post on the same day it is written. We could write more frequently if you like. Currently, life is a bore here. Mother won't let me leave the house. She said there has been a Death Eater attack too close for comfort, and is worried that since I can't perform magic outside of school and our home, I might become a target. I know that my father or Osiris can remove the trace off my wand; however father doesn't think I should be allowed to have it removed yet. Something about 'behaviour unbecoming of my station'. Really, just because my friends and I were seen in a neighbouring town having a little fun, he thinks that I am not responsible. I am really. I do well in school, not the top grades, but close. I am a prefect, I will be Quidditch Captain this coming school term, and I do everything he says. I am friends with who he says. Why can't I have a little fun, too?

Mother says she is going to send you a feast for your birthday. I really do want to get you a present. It would of course be the best there is. Do you like jewellery? I see that you don't wear any. Is this because you don't like it, or because you don't own any? Or, if you like I can get you a certificate to Twilfitt & Tattings. They are in Diagon Alley. You could go when you pick up your supplies for the year. This way you could get some clothes that didn't belong to that whale of a cousin of yours. I'm sure that you would look just smashing in some new clothes. I bet they could help you get any girl that you want.

Mother is giving me one of those looks. It appears that it is time for my punishment. She wants to practice her dancing, and since father is not around, it falls on me to be her dance partner. Mother loves dancing. We may be at this all night. Please send a reply back soon. You may be able to get me out of this yet!

Yours,

Perseus

P.S. Father said that Archimedes and Hedwig might have a clutch together. Apparently, she is building a nest in our owlery. He found this out after he sealed the letter he wrote to you. What type of owl would you like to use in the meantime? We have numerous owls here to choose from, just let me know and I will send her there.

July 21st

Mr Jezu Krishi,

I was under the impression that you needed assistance this summer dealing with those horrible muggles. I am Osiris' Potions Master. You may refer to me as Minos. I do need to know how the potions I sent you are working. I do hope that they got it through your thick skull to follow the instructions I sent you. You had better not be taking Dreamless Sleep more than three days a week. The pain potion I sent to you should last you at least a month if not longer. If there is anything else you require of me, please let me know.

Minos

Harry started laughing. It seemed that the potion master that Osiris knew was just as snarky and evil as Snape. If Harry didn't know better he would swear it actually was Snape. He wouldn't put it past Snape to berate him while attempting to help. After all, that's what he had been doing for the past five years, right?

Harry lay on his floor shivering. The pain was so unbearable. Vernon had decided that he should be taught a lesson for Prae delivering the post. It was a good thing she realised that Vernon was out for blood. Prae was able to fly out to the tree in the backyard before Vernon had a chance to get his filthy hands on her.

Harry was just able to make it to the wardrobe to pull out his vial of pain relieving potion. He popped the cork and took a swig. Shuttering, Harry was able to get up and walk to the mirror. Setting down the flask on the desk, Harry frowned. There wasn't much left in the vial. He had only had it for a few days and he was almost one vial down. There were only three in the package he had received. He was going to have to write the snarky Minos and ask for more. Maybe he didn't have to, though. Maybe he could write Osiris or Justes and they could get him some more. Harry really didn't want to write Minos. He reminded him too much of Snape.

Harry turned away from the mirror. He didn't really want to see what he looked like at this particular moment in time anyway. He knew he wouldn't like it. Admitting defeat, Harry sat down at his desk, pulled out his notebook and biro and began to compose his response letters.

July 21st (or is it the 22nd now?)

Osiris,

I hope that this letter finds you well. I have a very serious request of you. Could you please make sure that any owl sent to me is received after dark? Prae came to deliver letters to me this evening and my uncle saw her fly through the backyard. It wouldn't normally have been that big of a deal, but he had company from work at the time and they were in the kitchen eating supper with full view of the backyard. I received a horrible beating for it. Before you start to worry, I took some pain potion for it and will try to heal some of the damage after I write my letters for the evening.

That leads me to my next problem. I know that I received a letter from Minos earlier. I know that he told me I could write to him if I needed anything. However, he reminds me of a certain Potions Professor by the name of Severus Snape. Have you heard of him? He is a snarky, greasy git who has always compared me to my father. He hates me. There is no love lost, I feel the same way. However, your potions master reminds me a lot of Snape, and that has me scared. I can't write to him. I am afraid I may run out of pain potion. I am barely using it, only when I absolutely need it, but even then, my first vial is still almost gone after just a few days. Could you get some more for me? I would be forever in your debt.

I do want to thank you for not being a Death Eater. Of course you could be lying to me, but for some reason I trust you. It is nice to know that there are people out there that don't care that I am the Boy Who Lived, but that care only that I am Harry. Just Harry.

I am going to compose my other letters now and try to get some sleep. Morning does come early around here and I need to be on my best behaviour for Vernon.

Until next time,

Jezu Krishi

July 22nd

Justes,

Did you know that your son is persistent? He bugs me about the silliest of things. I do enjoy his letter friendship though. He seems like he could become a great friend. As his father, I'm sure that there are a lot of things you can tell me about Perseus. Is it true that he has wanted to be friends with me since we started Hogwarts? If that is the case why didn't he approach me? Is he really shy? Is he a Hufflepuff? He does seem to be very familiar to me, but I can't quite place it. He has left me a few clues but I am drawing blanks. I know that you can't tell me his name, but could I get a description of him? That might help me.

Your wife says that she is going to prepare me a great feast for my birthday. I don't want to be the one to tell her that I really don't want it. Nothing against your wife, but before I came to Hogwarts I never had a birthday. I am used to not celebrating. The past few years a certain friend of mine's mother made me a cake and sent me presents, but with the state my relationship to my friends right now, I am sure that will not be happening this year. As far as presents are concerned, I guess if you and your family would like to get me presents, I will accept them. Whatever you would like. Please tell Osiris that I do not need a new broom. My godfather got me the exact broom Perseus has a few years ago for Christmas. If you really wanted to make my birthday, you would find a way to get me out of here and away from Dumbledore and this family. That is what I would really like.

Until I hear from you again,

Jezu Krishi

P.S. Thank you for your offer of an owl for me to borrow. Could you send one over soon? If you have a Crested Owl, I would like that. I have always found them beautiful.

July 22nd

Danaë,

Good evening, dear madam. I hope that sleep found you well; as I am sure you are reading this with your morning tea and breakfast.

Thank you for the kind words. I appreciate everything that you do for me. You stated in your last letter that you would like to know my favourite foods. I am really only partial to treacle. I do like steak and kidney pie, I also like blood sausage and mash. Please remember that I grew up not having much to eat, so my experiences with food are limited to what they serve at school. I'm sure that anything you send will be enjoyed. It is a shame that I will have to enjoy your feast by myself. Maybe for my seventeenth birthday we could all celebrate together.

As far as a present is concerned, I am sure you have impeccable tastes. Whatever you would like to get me is fine. I will always cherish it.

Have a good day Madam. I look forward to hearing from you again soon.

Jezu Krishi

July 22nd

Perseus,

ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME I DRESS LIKE A SLOB? I am kidding, dear friend. I am sure that you mean well, it's just that no one has ever cared for me like your family has. I appreciate it. I don't believe you could ever understand how much it means to me. Your mother is treating me like another son. You don't have a problem sharing your mother, do you? If you do, let me know, I will voice my concerns about her trying to get too close.

You're being punished by being made to dance? Oh, that's too perfect Pers. It is times like these I am glad I don't have a mother. I don't think I could make it through ten minutes of dancing with a girl. You did see how horrible I was at the Yule Ball in 4th year? Yeah, I haven't got any better. Maybe you could teach me?

The Death Eaters attacked by you? Are you near Cornwall? You don't have to tell me where you are exactly, I mean, I'm in Surrey, but that doesn't really narrow things down does it? No one in your family was hurt, were they? You really shouldn't be travelling without an adult. There are whispers of all kinds of DE activity in the country. I may not have any outside contact aside from your family and the Prophet, but I learned to read between the lines of the Prophet years ago. People are scared. Voldemort is only getting stronger. Stay safe. I care about you.

Yours Truly,

Jezu Krishi

Harry called Prae back into the room, attached his letters and flopped onto his bed exhausted, falling into a fitful sleep.


	6. The Beginning of the End

**A/N: **Thank you to the overwhelming response to this story. I have had over 5k hits. I would like to give shout outs to **Stardust of Orion **and **B Boynes **for the great reviews. As always, the Harry Potter universe is not mine, if it were, I would have killed Ginny, Harry would never have been friends with Ron, and Harry would be Dark!

**Chapter 6**

**The Beginning of the End **

*July 22nd Early Morning

Voldemort paced in this study at Malfoy Manor, clutching a crumpled letter in his fist.

"Lucius!" Voldemort screeched. "Get in here now! I swear I will Crucio you if you're not in here in ten seconds."

Lucius, who never ran, bolted through the doors of the Dark Lords study. Panting, he stood before his Lord ready to be hexed.

"You called, my Lord?" Lucius had only seen his Lord this angry once. He could however deduce why his Lord was angry. Praenuntium was sitting on her perch in the corner and the Dark Lord was crumpling a letter in his fist. It must have been from Harry.

"I know that previously I have told you I only wanted to lure the boy into a sense of false security, but after this last letter I am beginning to change my mind, Lucius. They are still beating the boy. It seems to be getting worse. I need you to go today and look at those wards. We need to figure out a way to get him away from those blasted muggles before they kill him!"

"Yes, my Lord. I will go at first light to check the wards. You do have the boy's address?" Lucius knew that there were supposedly Blood Wards around the house, but he honestly didn't think they were still standing. After all, you needed to call a place your home for Blood Wards to work, and as far as he knew, Harry didn't call that place his home.

"YOU WILL GO NOW!"

"Yes, my Lord." Lucius bowed and turned to leave the room.

"Lucius?" Lucius turned back around to look at his Lord. "The boy has sent letters for you and Narcissa as well as young Draco. He seems to think that Minos is Severus. How do you think he will respond when he finds out that your beloved Minos really is Severus?"

"I'm sure, my Lord, he will react no differently than when he finds out who the rest of us are. The only person I suspect he will not be that upset with is Narcissa. She seems to have taken quite the liking to the boy. I know that she always wanted more children after Draco. I was only required to provide an heir, not a brood of children. Narcissa, of course, was aware of certain proclivities before we were married. I think that if she didn't she wouldn't approve of Severus."

"Yes, Lucius, you are quite right. Report immediately to me after you have visited Privet Drive. Make sure that you are Disillusioned. We cannot be sure that there are not Order members keeping watch on the house. You are dismissed."

"Thank you, my Lord." And with that Lucius swept out the door.

At half six in the morning, Harry woke up to the hoot of owls on his bed. He looked up and saw Perseus' falcon and Ron's owl Pig. Taking letters from both, he reached over to his bedside table for his glasses.

"Good morning. How is Hedwig? Have you seen her? I hope that she is getting along with Archimedes and they have a large clutch of eggs. You will give them love from me?" Harry stroked the soft feathers of Perseus' falcon. He briefly wondered what his name was. Perseus had never told him.

"Go Pig. If I have a message for Ron, I will send it later. You don't need to stay."

Pig gave Harry a disgusted look and headed out into the crisp morning air.

"Now that we've gotten rid of that little menace, I think we should eat some breakfast. What do you think about that?"

The falcon shrieked back at Harry and waited patiently while he was made his own plate of breakfast. Harry heaped the falcon's plate with bacon, ham, and poached eggs. After Harry had eaten his fill, he turned first to the letter from the boy who was slowly becoming his best friend. Sure, they didn't know each other personally, but after the things that they had shared, Harry felt that he knew him better than he knew Ron.

July 22nd

Jezu,

I SHOULD HAVE SENT A HOWLER! I TOLD YOU NOT TO HIDE THINGS FROM ME! HOW COULD YOU WRITE LETTERS INSTEAD OF HEALING YOURSELF? YOU ARE MORE IMPORTANT THEN A STUPID LETTER, HARRY! WHAT IF YOU HAD BEEN DYING? WHAT WOULD I DO THEN? I WOULD HAVE LOST MY BEST FRIEND, DAMNIT! DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT YOURSELF, OR ARE YOU JUST A STUPID GRYFFINDOR? DON'T EVER COMPROMISE YOURSELF LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN! NOTHING IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN HEALING YOURSELF AFTER WHAT THOSE FILTHY MUGGLES DID TO YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME, HARRY JAMES POTTER?

Sorry. You just scared me and I want to rescue you and take you far away from them. I just want to hug you and help you heal. No one should have to go through that.

Osiris has been staying with us for the last few days. That's how I found out what happened. He called father to his study in the middle of the night and started yelling about how they needed to find a way to get you out of there. I have never seen Osiris so mad before. He looked like he was going to hex the world. He sent father out in the dark to your house to examine the wards. He wasn't back yet when I sent this out. I hope that he figures out a way to get you out of there. I will come and rescue you myself, Osiris be damned. I can't believe that Dumbledore would just leave you there. Have you written him another letter?

Speaking of letters, have you heard from either of the other two members of your little Trio lately? Have they abandoned you completely? I don't mean to be a prat, but if you haven't received letters from them by now… Well, let's just say they probably weren't your real friends to begin with. I promise that I will never do that to you. I will be there for you no matter what. Not like that weasel who thought that he could just abandon you 4th year like he did. That's not a true friend. A true friend believes you and sticks up for you. Remember that.

I am going off to see if I can convince mother to let me leave the house today. The last few days have been stressful on me and I miss my friends. I'll talk to you soon. Don't forget that you can write as many times during the day as you need to. I will respond back, because that's what friends do.

Yours Truly,

Perseus

Harry set aside Perseus' letter. He knew that Pers would be upset when he found out what Vernon had done. That's why he hadn't told him. What would Aunt Petunia do if Perseus just stormed into the house demanding to take Harry away? The thought was funny. She would probably scream and hit him with a kitchen spoon.

Harry picked up the other letter off his bed. At first he thought it was from Ron, but looking at the writing on the front, he realized it was from Hermione. 'Well, here goes nothing,' Harry thought as her pulled the ribbon off her parchment roll.

July 21st

Dear Harry,

I do hope that your summer is going well. Mine is as can be expected. I finished all of our coursework for the holiday weeks ago and now I am doing some light reading. I would have to say the only thing difficult about this summer is the presence of Ronald. He keeps bothering me about my relationship with Theo. Ronald does not think that I should be dating a 'slimy Slytherin'. Of course, this is the same argument he used at the end of summer term as well.

My relationship with Theo is definitely progressing. He has met my Mom and Dad. He wants to take me to meet his mother, but he said that he has to do it while his father is out of town on business. I guess his dad doesn't like muggleborns. That's okay. Theo doesn't mind that I am a muggleborn. He treats me well. I am showered with love and affection. I hope that I get to go soon. He said something about his father being out of England around the 26th of this month, a convention in Wales, I guess.

Things have been busy around here. There are people coming in and out of the house all day. Of course Mrs Weasley is keeping us busy cleaning. There is still a lot to do around here.

It's a shame of course about Tonks and Dung, but then again, they knew what they were getting into when they went up against the Death Eaters.

I hope to hear from you soon, Harry. Enjoy the rest of your summer relaxing. Do not forget to get your holiday coursework done! You don't want to be behind at the start of term.

Hermione

Harry couldn't believe it. He crumpled the letter in his fist before smoothing it out and reading it a second and then third time. She was at Grimmauld. With the Weasleys. While Harry was stuck in an abusive household with stupid muggles. And she had the audacity to tell him to enjoy relaxing. Then the comment about Tonks. It's like she doesn't even care that Tonks died. He could, of course, understand about Dung, but Tonks? Harry thought that she and Hermione had gotten close over the past year. Hermione had always said that Tonks was like the sister she never had. Now, she doesn't even care?

July 22nd

Osiris,

I am beyond livid right now. I just received a letter from my supposed best female friend. I'm sure you know whom I am speaking of. She had the audacity to act like my summer was a walk in the park. Told me to enjoy relaxing. Then, of course, she is at Gri- urgh, I can't write it. Fidelius Charm and all. She is at my godfather's old house with the other friend of mine who is ignoring me. All she could talk about was her relationship with a certain Slytherin. I don't care that she is dating a Snake; they're not that bad, really. I don't even care that she's dating a known Death Eater's son. Well, Draco Malfoy is that bad, but I wonder if he's just that way because he's insecure about something. I did turn down his hand in friendship on the train 1st year. I know he is never going to let me live that down. The thing is, I think that if he wanted to start over, I would accept his hand this time. He has proven to me over the past five years that he is fiercely protective of his friends. I could have had that. You know the Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin. I told it not to because Draco had been such a prat to me. I wish now that I would have taken the Hat's advice. Who knows where I would be right now? Maybe I would be lounging by the lake at Malfoy Manor soaking in the sun?

You know, Osiris; maybe it would be better if I were dead. The only person who ever cared for me was killed by a psychopath, and his partner is too far gone in his own grief to help me. No one would miss me. It's obvious I don't have friends. No one from school will care. They all think I'm crazy, anyway. My relatives want me dead. If I died then Dumbledore wouldn't be able to manipulate me. I wouldn't be subject to the machinations of a crazy old man who wants to sacrifice me for 'The Greater Good'. He pretty much told me at the end of last year that I had to kill Voldemort or be killed. That I was the only one able to do it. There is a prophesy about us out there. Too bad I don't believe in such rubbish. Knowing Dumbledore, he probably made the whole thing up. Besides, last I checked I vanquished the Dark Lord Voldemort when I was fifteen months old, thus fulfilling that prophesy.

Right now I don't even care if Voldemort takes over the Wizarding World. I'm so tired of being beaten and neglected. I just want to go to sleep and not wake up. Is that too much to ask?

Jezu Krishi

July 22nd

Hermione,

Maybe it would just be for the best if we stopped being friends. I can't handle the stress right now. Please don't pretend to know anything about my life and the way my summer is going. If you can't have respect for the dead, I can't be your friend.

HJP

Harry wished now that he hadn't sent Pig away. He didn't know exactly how he was going to get his letter to Hermione. Justes had yet to send him a replacement owl for Hedwig, and he wasn't expecting Perseus' falcon to deliver his post for him. Maybe he wouldn't mind. Harry decided to write his letter to Perseus and send Hermione's along as well. Maybe Perseus would forward it on to her.

July 22nd

Pers,

Are you crazy? Are you trying to get us found out? What if someone intercepted that letter and put a tracer on it. They would be able to find you and could hurt you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you, too. Please don't do that again. Please?

I am glad you decided not to send me a Howler. I'm sure that wouldn't have gone over very well at half six in the morning. Vernon would have had my head for sure. I am sorry that I didn't heal myself before writing my letters. I guess I am so used to the abuse and not being able to heal it that I forgot. I did take the pain potions that your father and Osiris sent me.

I am glad that you would come and get me, Osiris be damned. That just shows how much you care for me. Do you really see me as your best friend? We've never even met. That is a great honour. I think that I could see you as my best friend, too. You're the only real friend I have. The other kids at school all think that I am crazy and need to be committed to the Janus Thickey Ward at St Mungo's. Your parents and Osiris are not really my friends. They are more like associates. Well, your mum is kind of like a mum to me. I hope you don't mind that she treats me like one of her own. I was told that she wanted more kids, but couldn't have any more. That is sad. I feel bad for her. You don't mind, do you?

Hermione sent me a letter today. Well, I don't know when she actually sent it, but I received it at the same time I got yours this morning. She is so stupid. She doesn't care about what is going on with me. All she could talk about was her relationship with Theo Nott. Do you know him? He's a Slytherin in our year. I'm pretty sure his dad is a Death Eater. I don't care that she is dating Theo, but I don't really want to hear all about how their relationship is progressing. A friend of mine died in the Death Eater attack in Cornwall and she was so blasé about it. I thought that she and Tonks were almost like sisters, but apparently all she cares about is Theo. Well, that and Ron yelling at her about dating said Slytherin. Yeah, and that's another thing. They are all hanging out at my godfather's old house like they own the place. Last I checked I was the rightful Heir of House of Black, not one of them. That house is mine. If I could I would evict them. Too bad I have to go to Gringotts to claim my inheritance and have his will read. That's another reason I'm sure that Dumbledore wants me cooped up here all summer. I can't evict them if I don't take claim of property, can I?

Maybe you should just come and steal me. Did you find out anything about my wards from your father? Can you get through them? I need a hug. Well, actually, I need more than a hug, but I can't ask my best friend to provide that for me, can I?

Hey, I keep meaning to ask you. What is the name of your falcon? He's very pretty, but I can't keep calling him 'falcon', can I? You'd better send me a note back fast. I mean it. Hey, and while you're at it, since your father hasn't sent me a new owl yet, do you mind forwarding Hermione's letter to her. I told her off. You can read it if you want. Hell, I don't care if you want to add to it. Please? Pretty please? I'll get down on my knees and beg…

Hope to hear from you soon!

Jezu

*July 22nd later that day

Lucius knocked on the door to the Dark Lord's study. He had just returned from the Potter boy, no, Harry's relatives house. At least he wouldn't be Crucioed. He came bearing good news.

"Come in, Lucius." Lucius wondered how his Lord knew who was at the door. Maybe he had a charm similar to the one Dumbledore had on his office.

"My Lord," Lucius bowed. "I come bearing good news. I have been to the Potter boy's house and examined the wards, and I am happy to say that there are no wards around the house. It seems like there were wards a long time ago, but that they fell. Dumbledore is a fool to think that Blood Wards stand at Number 4. You could just stroll right through the front door and take the boy."

"Perfect, Lucius. We don't want to tip our hand too soon, however. I do not want the boy to suffer more than he has to, but the Manor is not ready to have a teenage boy or three living in it. I wish to move Draco and your family there after Draco is Marked. The ceremony will be held on the 28th. Draco will not be coming back to Malfoy Manor afterwards. He will be living at Riddle Manor with Harry. Harry will need other children his age around him. You and Severus as well as Narcissa are free to take the time to get your affairs in order before you move. I want Malfoy Manor closed up before the start of Hogwarts fall term."

"Yes, my Lord. As you require, so shall it be." Lucius bowed and walked out of the room.

Voldemort left the study to find the young Malfoy heir. He wanted to give him a heads up with what would be happening with Harry as soon as he was brought in.

Draco was lounging in the sun room reading Harry's latest letter when the Dark Lord strolled through the door. Draco jumped to his feet and proceeded to kneel before his Lord and bow.

"Rise, young Draco. I have some things that I wish to speak to you about."

Draco stood up slowly, keeping his head bowed out of respect. He couldn't believe that the Dark Lord had come to speak with him. He was just sixteen, not even a Marked follower yet, and the Dark Lord sought him out. 'This must have to do with Harry,' Draco thought, 'I can see no other reason the Dark Lord would want to speak to me without father present.'

"Look at me, Draco. I wish to speak to you regarding young Mr Potter. Your father came to me this morning with information regarding the wards around the Dursley residence. I know that you are becoming close to Harry, and that you are willing to risk a lot for him. However, I do ask that you not go rescue him. Your father found that there are no wards around Number 4 Privet Drive. However, this does not mean that we can just walk through the front door and rescue him."

"I am preparing Riddle Manor to be habitable by Harry and yourself. After your marking ceremony on the 28th you will be living in my manor. You need to have your house elves move all of your things to the manor during the day. Harry will be joining us, hopefully soon after his birthday. You will not be returning to Hogwarts this fall. I will provide tutors for the both of you. My goal is for you and Harry to sit your N.E.W.T.'s at what would be the end of your 6th year. I have big plans for the two of you."

Draco smiled, trying to school his features into the Malfoy Mask, happy that he would soon be with Harry and elated that Harry would no longer be with those horrid muggles. Harry would be with a family that loved him and respected him. And that he would be all Draco's was a plus.

"Your parents and godfather will be joining you eventually at the manor. You may have friends there if you wish. I have been speaking with Crabbe and Goyle, as well as the Parkinsons about having their children Marked before school starts as well."

'Well,' thought Draco 'there goes my chance to be totally alone with him. Maybe I can convince the others to give Harry a week or two to adjust.'

"I do not want you to tip your hand to Harry, Draco. You cannot let him know who you are. Continue to gain his confidence without lying to him. If you lie, he will fight you once he is brought here. Make him feel like part of the family. That is what he wants more than anything. He wants to feel loved, to feel cared for. To have friends that will stick by him no matter what. He has spoken to me multiple times regarding you."

Draco looked up at the Dark Lord in surprise.

"Yes, you Draco, not Perseus. He is not against being your friend. You just have to extend the olive branch. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my Lord," Draco replied softly, "I understand. Harry is opening up to me more and more. This last letter I just received has him joking with me. I've never gotten that response from him, and didn't think it was possible for him in the situation he's in right now. I plan to encourage the banter back and forth, my Lord. I have told him we are close enough to owl back and forth numerous times a day. I hope that he takes me up on it."

"Keep up the good work, Draco. I'll let you get to composing a letter for Harry. Good day."

Draco bowed at the Dark Lord as he left the sun room for his suite to write his letter to Harry.

July 22nd

Jezu,

Are you flirting with me? I can think of a lot of things you could beg for down on your knees… What do you think? I promise that the first time I see you again I will give you all the hugs you want. Hell, Jezu… I'll give you anything you want. Anything. All you have to do it tell me. I'll make it happen. You want mounds of strawberry ice cream? I'll get it for you. You want an ice rink in the middle of summer? I'll make one for you. You want your own Quidditch team? Hell, I'll have father buy you one (I don't think I have enough money in my trust account to buy you a Quidditch team just yet). All you have to do is say the word.

I wish I could come and get you now. Father and Osiris say that I can't. You have to be strong for me. Please. I don't want you to hurt anymore. Make sure that you are healing yourself, take the pain potion when you need it, and get enough to eat and sleep. Do I need to have mother send any more food for you? It can be there this afternoon. It's really no problem. Is there something special that you want? I can have some ice cream sent for you from Diagon Alley.

Would you like that? It is awfully hot today. I know you can't use cooling charms there. Do muggles have a way to cool their houses when it's hot outside? I know that you probably have to leave your window open all the time since you don't have an owl flap. That probably lets in a lot of hot air. Please let me know what kind of ice cream you want. I will send a house elf to bring it to you.

I sent your letter to Granger for you. I did add a nasty note at the end about how dare she be so mean to you without knowing your situation. I understand that your friends don't have a clue what goes on there. If they did, they wouldn't have let you go back at the end of summer term. I even made the owl untraceable. She can't send me a Howler back! Hah! Take that Granger!

My falcon's name is Calypso. Yes, I know that Calypso is a female, and my falcon is not. You can't judge me! I was 9 when I named him. He really likes his name. I couldn't change it now, even if I wanted to. The owl that this letter is sent with is your new one. She is a good owl that has been with us for a few years. Father has special protection spells put on all of our owls. He has worked the charms into Hedwig and will work them into the owlets when they are born as well. The owl is untraceable, as well as unhexable. There is no way that post sent with your owl can be intercepted. I promise. Her name is Hope. Such a simple name for such a complex creature. I hope you love her just as much as Hedwig.

Write me back soon! I am dying over here. I need to hear from you, even if it's just one line telling me what kind of ice cream you want!

Yours now and forever (if you'll have me),

Perseus

P.S. I will speak to father about trying to get you to Gringotts to have Black's will read. Have you heard your parents' will? If not you should have that taken care of as well. It should have been read to you when you were eleven. Let me know. I'm sure he can arrange a meeting with the Potter and Black Vault managers. It's really not fair, though. You're heir to two houses; I'm only heir to one. Granted, it is one of the wealthiest houses there is, but still. If you become richer than me, I will hex you into next year! Either that or marry you. I'm warning you!

Harry chuckled as he read the last letter from Perseus. 'So he thinks that's flirting? I'll show him.' Harry started to think of all the things he could put in a letter. Too bad that all of those things made him blush. The only thing that Harry had ever done was give Cho Chang one kiss. She had been crying, it had been wet. Harry wondered what it would be like to kiss Perseus.

Harry had known that he was gay after his failed relationship with Cho. It was a shame that no one else knew. After Harry had realized he was gay, he owl ordered The Wizard's Guide to Gay Sex, as well as signed up for a few subscriptions to magazines. His favourite was Wizard Love Weekly, a special magazine devoted to gay men of the Wizarding World. It was hard enough to date as The Boy Who Lived. It would be even harder to date as The Boy Who Lived To Suck Cock. Maybe he should confide in Perseus. The only thing that Harry was worried about was what Pers would say when he found out. Would he be disgusted? It was one thing to joke about flirting, another to actually want to follow through with it.

There was only one thing Harry could do. Summon up his Gryffindor courage and jump off the deep end.

July 22nd (Still)

Pers,

So, you'll do anything for me? How far does your love stretch? If I asked you to streak naked through the Great Hall at the Opening Feast, would you? If I asked you to spend the night in Gryffindor tower with me, would you? If I asked you to kill my Uncle, would you? I want to know how far your devotion toward me goes. Your mother says you've wanted to be my friend since 1st year. Are you too shy to approach me? Why do you think I would have said no?

Ice cream from Fortescue's sounds brill! I love strawberry. How did you know? Are you stalking me? Granted, I haven't had ice cream since the Leaving Feast. Did you see me enjoying my big bowl of strawberry ice cream then? Did you watch me as I licked the spoon with reckless abandon, taking my time to get every tiny drop of delicious ice cream off? Did you get all bothered at the way I treated my spoon like a lolly, sucking it in and out of my mouth moaning at how good it was? Did you? Do you want to?

I look forward to your reply.

Jezu


	7. Ice Cream

**Chapter 7**

**Ice Cream**

**A/N: **There is sexually explicit content in this chapter that has been removed due to policies enacted by this site. I am extending an invitation to those who wish to read that content to head to my profile to see where you can read it.

I would like to thank everyone who has read this story and commented. I do love to hear what you think. One thing I would like to say: I feed flamers to my beagles, but I want to address something that came up… 'Jezu Krishi can be interpreted as 'Jesus Christ' to some people, HOWEVER the literal translation in Albanian is SAVIOUR. He is not being compared to Jesus… For real…

*July 22nd Cont… Early evening

Draco sat on his bed reading Harry's last letter and chuckled. 'So, Harry wants to play, huh? Well, two can play that game.'

"Mipsy!"

"Yes, Young Master Draco? What can Mipsy be doing for yous?"

"Mipsy, I need you to go to Diagon Alley to Florean Fortescue's and get a gallon of Strawberry Ice Cream. Make sure Florean puts a preservation charm on it. Harry doesn't have access to a cold box. I then want you to take it to Number 4 Privet Drive. Only appear to Harry if he is alone. Whatever you do, do not show yourself to his muggles. If you do, you will get clothes. Do you understand? Only to Harry."

Draco was worried that if Mipsy appeared in front of the muggles, Vernon may try to kill Harry. He knew that Harry got beaten pretty badly last time an owl flew in during the day. Seeing a house elf would be a thousand times worse.

"Yes, Young Master Draco. Mipsy be doing as you say. Only Mister Harry Potter, sir. No one else."

"You may leave, Mipsy." Mipsy left the room with a curtsy and a _pop_.

'Well, that takes care of step one. Step two might be a little more difficult, but there is nothing a Malfoy can't do.' Draco sat down to compose a new letter to Harry.

July 22nd

Jezu…

I want you to do me a favour. You have to trust me here. I want you to read the next piece of parchment and picture me doing the things written there to you. Do you trust me? I think you will enjoy yourself. You deserve the pleasure. Just trust me.

Perseus

~UNFORTUNATELY THIS CONTENT IS BEING CUT DUE TO FFN'S POLICY ON GRAPHIC SEXUAL SCENES. PLEASE SEE MY PROFILE FOR INFORMATION ON WHERE TO SEE THE UNEDITED STORY~ For those who don't care to read it, Perseus sent Harry a letter telling him all the things he wants Harry to do to himself, sexually.~

Harry could hardly breathe; he had never had an orgasm that intense before. Sure, he wanked in the dorm behind closed curtains. Everyone did. But to have it explained in such detail, working him up into a frenzy… One thing was for sure, Perseus was no virgin. Harry just hoped that he was okay with The Boy Who Didn't Want To Die Without Being Buggered. There was no doubt in Harry's mind, though, Perseus was definitely gay. That, and Harry definitely wanted him. Harry just hoped that he wasn't someone he hated.

Though really, after all the information Harry and Perseus shared back and forth over the last week, there is no way he could hate him. Even if it turned out to be Draco Malfoy. Actually, Harry was kind of hoping it would be Draco. All of the hints seemed to lead him to that conclusion. It helped that the blond was drop dead gorgeous. He was fit and beautiful. Everything that Harry looked for in a boyfriend, Draco was that. He didn't care that Harry was The Boy Who Lived, he was just Harry. Maybe Harry should ask him…

July 22nd (still)

Pers,

Wow. I haven't had an orgasm that intense in well, ever. You would really do all that to me? Would you fuck me if I asked? I think I might really want you to. The only problem is that I'm a virgin. I hope that you could be gentle with me. There are all sorts of things I want you to do to me with your tongue. Would you? Would you tie me up and blindfold me if I asked? Would you let me fuck you? I want to. More than anything, I want to. I want to lick you and suck you, rolling your balls in my mouth, I want to pry open your sweet hole with my tongue, fucking you with it until you come… Could you do that for me? Come with just my tongue in your ass?

Thanks for the ice cream. What I had of it was delicious. That was ingenious of you to have Florean put a preservation charm on the container. I assume that your house elf delivered it? I was not in the room when it came. I just appeared on my bed while I was doing the laundry.

I have a very important question to ask you. I do not want you to lie to me. I promise I won't be upset or mad or anything. I really want to know who you are. I know that you can't tell me, but I figured that since Hope is untraceable, you could tell me nevertheless. Please? If I guess right will you let me know?

Here it goes. I think you are a certain pale, lean hardbody; soon to be Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, a gentleman who I met in Madam Malkin's before 1st year. A man whose hand in friendship I turned down on the train. A gorgeous prat of a blond who loves to make my life a living hell. I think you do it just to interact with me. How about we stop hexing each other and start fucking each other? I want to run my fingers through your silken hair, I want to tease your nipples and stroke you to completion. I want your mouth all over my body. I want to be naked and sweaty with you in every alcove. I want you Draco. Now and forever, I want you.

Jezu

July 22nd (or is it the 23rd?)

Harry,

You're right. I want you, too.

Draco

July 23rd (well, it's after midnight now!)

D,

Why can't you just be here? I don't want to be alone without you. If you would have told me even two weeks ago that the last two letters would be written between us, I would have committed myself to Mungo's. I meant every word I've said. I promise. You know me, I don't lie.

We need to find a way to be together. I don't think that I can wait another month and a half to see you. Maybe I can convince Remus and another Order member to take me to Diagon and we can meet up in one of the stalls at Fortescue's. Do you think that could work? If you told your dad you needed to pick some things up for school without him would he let you go? I think that I could convince Remus that I am going stir crazy and need to get out. Besides, Voldemort hasn't been attacking anyplace that is solely magical, so I should be safe. I just need a guard since I still can't do magic outside of school, but surely they would let me go to the loo without an escort. I know it's not the most romantic of places, but it's all I can think of, unless you know of some place better?

Oh, I know what I want for my birthday… YOU. Think you can handle it?

H.

*July 23rd

Voldemort was no longer sure what he should do. All of his instincts were telling him to go rescue Harry now before he did serious harm to himself. He knew that Young Draco had been writing Harry back and forth the previous day, but Draco had locked himself in his suite of rooms and refused to speak to anyone. He wouldn't give Lucius any information about the state of Harry's well-being. Maybe he would just need to have another chat with the Young Malfoy. If not, Voldemort was just going to have to try to pry the information out of Harry somehow.

July 23rd

My Dearest Jezu Krishi,

I am very upset with you, young man, that you think if your life were to end that no one would miss you. What about me? What about Justes or Perseus? They would both miss you. According to House Elf gossip, (yes there is such a thing if you know what you're looking for), Young Perseus cares a great deal for you. He spent the day sequestered in his chambers and refused all company. Would you happen to know why? I know that you two were sending owls back and forth all day… Justes said he has never seen an owl as tired as the one that you own.

I know that this has to be hard on you. I am working on having you removed from Privet Drive. I will take you far away and you never have to worry about being hurt again. If you want, Perseus can come with us. I did promise not to hide anything from you, didn't I? I will let you in on my plan. I am working out a way to prepare a safe house for you. I will be moving Perseus and his whole family there, too. There is a wizard out there who is hell bent on hurting Perseus and his father. I care about that family, Jezu… I have to protect them, even if it means putting myself in harm's way.

Osiris

July 23rd

Mr Malfoy,

Yes, the cat is out of the bag, to coin a muggle phrase, I know who you are.

I am writing this letter for one reason only. I want to thank you. I know how hard it must have been to be asked to help me. You are certainly one of the last people I would ever have thought to help me… Well, I don't think that Bellatrix or Voldemort would ever help me, even if someone told them it was die or help.

So, thank you! You have been more than kind to me. You and Osiris have been there for me when no one else was. Because of the help you have given me, I am able to survive the summer. It is more than my so called 'friends' have done for me recently. I am sure that Draco has filled you in on how things are going with those two. In other words, not. I have heard from Ms Granger once and from Mr Weasley not at all. Draco has been a wonderful friend.

I do plan on staying friends with him. I hope that you don't mind. I think he would enjoy that as well. We need each other. Hell, we've always needed each other. I wouldn't have it any other way.

I do wish to continue our correspondence. I enjoy your letters.

Until next time,

H. J. Potter

**57****Killed in Death Eater Attack**

**Is No One safe?**

The Death Eaters' latest target was the village of Tavistock in Devon where they killed 49 muggles and eight muggleborn members of the magical community. One Muggle is reported to have survived the attack and is currently being treated in the intensive care ward at St Mungo's hospital and will be handed over to the Obliviators once he is healed.

Adding to the tragedy, the approximately 25 Death Eaters present left destruction in their wake, having set fire to several houses. The fire spread until half of the village stood in flames. Muggle firemen as well as magical emergency personnel succeeded in smothering the fire, calling a myriad of Ministry obliviators upon the crime scene.

Once again, the Order of the Phoenix came to the village's rescue within minutes of the assault on Tavistock. There have been no casualties, yet Auror Alastor Moody has been injured in a duel with Bellatrix Lestrange who could be identified for certain yesterday evening. Moody is currently residing at St Mungo's and rumour has it he has lost an arm which would be the second limb the Auror lost in the line of duty, having had his leg taken away from him many years prior.

Another rumour circulating amongst Mediwizards and Order members place Ministry worker Lucius Malfoy at the crime scene at the time of the attack. If Malfoy truly was present and in which capacity has not yet been determined.

It can be said for certain, however, that another Death Eater raid passed without Albus Dumbledore making an appearance. Will the people of this country have to wait for You-Know-Who himself to launch an attack to warrant being defended by the Leader of the Light or is something else happening? The Prophet will investigate.

Harry was starting to worry. More Order members were getting hurt. Where was Dumbledore? Shouldn't he be out there fighting with his Order? He was the Leader of the 'Super-Secret but not really Order of the BBQ Peacocks' and he was nowhere to be found? What could be more important?

Harry knew not to trust Dumbledore anymore. However, it was one thing to know it and another to actually see it. This was only more proof that Harry needed to be careful this upcoming school year. Maybe Lucius could get him in touch with Voldemort and he could find out why he was killing muggles and muggleborns. It did seem that the muggleborn death toll was lower than what it had been previously. Was it because Voldemort wasn't trying to kill muggleborns, or were they just getting better at hiding from the Death Eaters?

Truthfully, Harry didn't know that much about Voldemort. He knew he was a half-blood, just like Harry was, he was orphaned, just like him, but other than that, he didn't know. Had Voldemort been abused too? What had made him become Voldemort? What had happened during school that snapped Tom Riddle? Harry didn't know if he was ever going to get answers to those questions, but he wanted to know.

No one had ever asked him how he felt about the war. They all assumed that he would want to fight to kill Voldemort. Well, up until a few weeks ago, that may be true. Voldemort still wanted him dead, that much was a given. There was nothing that Harry had done sitting in the house on Privet Drive that could change that fact with Voldemort.

Really, there was nothing that should have changed how Harry felt about Voldemort. He provided no evidence that he was going to stop trying to kill Harry. Harry was going on instinct. Yes, instinct had gotten people close to Harry killed, but this time it felt different. The only person Harry could hurt right now was himself. Besides, if Lucius Malfoy of all people could write a decent letter to Harry and be sincere, maybe Voldemort could at least share his views on things with Harry.

Harry knew one thing though: Dumbledore was lying to him about something. Even if it wasn't an outright lie, he was lying by omission.

July 23rd

Osiris,

Hey, I get it now. Yes, Perseus and I were exchanging letters all day yesterday and into the early hours of today. I know who he is, Osiris, which then in turn means I know who your business associate is. Perseus confirmed his identity after I asked. He had promised not to lie to me. I'm not mad about his identity; on the contrary, I am actually happy and relieved. However, I do have a slight problem.

I know that Justes and I are getting along quite well by letter, but really, YOU EXPECT US TO LIVE TOGETHER? How exactly is that going to work? They are the shining example of how pureblood society works; I am a lowly half-blood orphan who - according to Perseus - has the manners of a 'flobberworm'. Can you imagine how dinners are going to work in your safe house? I will be eating in the kitchen. Not that I don't want to live with Perseus and Danaë, I am most looking forward to that.

So, there is House Elf gossip going on in the Manor? I do assume that you are at the Manor with Justes' family, right? I guess that I never realized just how close Perseus and I lived to each other. Not that we would have ever come into contact in the summer before, since of course we run in totally different social circles.

Things are interesting to say the least between Perseus and me. I really don't know what is going on between us, other than we don't want to kill each other anymore. I think getting to know each other with no pretences, at least on my part, since of course he KNEW whom he was writing, really helped. It took all of the previous prejudices I had of him away. I think I really know him, and now knowing him, I really like him. What do you think his father is going to say?

You know, that scares me more than anything. I don't want to be at odds with Justes if we are going to have to stay in the same house for a month or so. I guess if I have to be in the same house with him I will be able to make it work. I just hope that the manor or wherever you are putting us up in will be big enough for me to hide from him if I need to. Does Justes know that we are all going to be living together?

You said there is a bad wizard out to get Perseus and his family. Who is it? Is it Voldemort? Is it Dumbledore? Is it both, or someone totally different? I haven't bothered asking Pers, I don't know if he would tell me if I did.

I do have a question for you. You told me in your first letter that I could ask you anything. Well, I was wondering if you know Voldemort. I really want to sit down and talk to him about this whole war. I have never been asked what I wanted to fight for. The Light has always just assumed that I would fight for them, and the Dark has always just assumed that I would fight against them. Maybe, just maybe, I want to make the decision myself. Let me know what you can do. I know that a meeting can't take place while I am staying here, but maybe right before I'm moved to the safe house?

Thanks for being there for me, Osiris. It means the world to me.

Jezu Krishi


	8. The Best Laid Plans

**A/N: **I seem to have a lot of reviewers flaming my choice of code name for Harry. I am going to quote a message I sent to one such reviewer as well as a message that was sent to the same reviewer and then forwarded to me. This is the last time I will speak on this. If you are offended by my story, hit the back button. You don't need to get all up in my face about my creative license.

My response to **leylinjan: ** and I quote "I do understand where you come from, but you also need to understand what I said when I say that I reserve the right to name him whatever I want. Again, if I wanted to call him God, I could. People take offence to lots of things. If you don't like it, then don't read it. I take offense to stories that write graphic rape of small children. As an author, they have every right to write it. These are stories of fiction. And, in some ways, the Wizarding World DOES think of Harry as their own personal 'Jesus Christ', so should JK Rowling be flamed for calling him Saviour? That is what they think of him. He doesn't think of himself that way, it is a projection of others. No one is making light of the situation. It's just a name.  
And as far as other people finding offense, then they do. I really don't care. It is my story, and I will write it how I want. You can't please all the people all the time."

**My friend then replied:** and I quote "I'm really sorry to see that there is still so much intolerance about in this world, and that it comes primarily from people who say they are Christians. This is art and it's the artist's choice how to name her characters, so if the artists choses Jezu Krishi because of one of its possible meanings, e.g. Saviour, that is her right to do so. By no means does she equate Harry with Jesus, she only - if that, because this is all interpretation - makes an allusion that Harry as the Saviour of the Wizarding world has some parallels to the figure of Jesus Christ. If you feel offended by this, you're - in my opinion - overreacting.  
If she were having her characters deliver anti-religious rhetoric, I would fully support your criticism. Yet what you're doing is trying to influence someone else's art by citing your own sensibilities as justification. I don't know what purpose this serves you but reviews like this discourage the author which is the wrong thing to do on a site like ffn which should be an outlet for creativity."

There was one more exchange between them. I hate to have to put this stuff out there, but I think people need to hear it.

Laylinjan wrote: "As far as I know, I was not rude during my reviews. The author did say that she used the name for the reason that it meant Saviour in Albanian. Well it means Saviour in many other languages too, not because of the words, but because that is the religious meaning. He is often called (Our) Saviour. The author used the name and then said it had not anything to do with the personage, which I think is not okay. There are other Albanian translations of Saviour, exactly BECAUSE J. C. is religious. If the religious meaning is not important to the author, he or she could just have used another translation, or even another language, in the case that the author doesn't like the Albanian translation for Saviour. Regarding your comment of agreeing with me if there was anti-religious rhetoric, well I don't think that having a character deliver a speech about the fact that he or she doesn't believe in God, well that's again would have been no problem with me. As long as the ranting about religion would not have been like "I hate all XXXXX, God is so XXXX, etc." in the author's note, it would have been okay. Everyone is entitled to his or her own opinion, especially characters of a story. There are many people who have different religions. That, however, is something completely different than blatantly disrespecting other people's religion and then not even admitting to it. My criticism was constructive, I offered other solutions, I was not rude. I said that I liked the story before that, but that i would not continue reading. In my opinion, this was not a flame. Have a good day."

**And her response: **"Sorry, I don't understand how you can have a problem with a J.C. analogy, especially when the analogy is not far-fetched even in canon (Chosen One? JKR could have said Messiah, too...), but then wouldn't mind the author condemning religion in general. The latter is, in my opinion, mere intolerance, the former an artistic choice."

Thank you my dearest love, I couldn't have said it better myself. Again,this is the last I will speak of this. I am truly tempted to say 'Fuck it' and pull this story and my account off ffn.

I do ask that you enjoy this humble offering, and I apologise for the cliffy, I will be posting the next Chapter on Wednesday.

**Chapter 8**

**The Best Laid Plans…**

*July 24th

Lucius stood at the door to the Dark Lord's study, unable to raise his hand to knock. How exactly was he going to tell his Lord that Harry had figured out who he was? Lucius knew it had to be all Draco's fault. He spent the whole day sequestered in his rooms like a love sick school girl writing back and forth with Harry. He had to have let something slip.

"Lucius, I know that you are out there. You might as well enter." The Dark Lord Voldemort was growing tired of his right hand man. He could feel the terror roll off him in waves through the door.

"My Lord," Lucius bowed. "I received a letter from Potter stating that 'the cat is out of the bag', so to speak. He knows who I am. Draco as well."

"Yes, Lucius, I know that. I received a letter from Harry yesterday before I retired. He informed me that he is well aware of who you and Young Draco are. He has assured me that it is not a problem. The problem he does have, however, is that he feels he cannot live with you. Now, I know that the two of you have had problems in the past Lucius, but he is a child. Surely, you can learn to get along with a child, Lucius? He's not even sixteen."

"Yes, my Lord. I will get along with the Potter brat, if only for the sake of my son."

"You will do more than just get along with him, Lucius. He needs positive adult attention and affection. I have decided to win Harry over to our side, Lucius. He has requested of me to arrange a meeting with Voldemort for him. He says he would like to discuss values and the war effort. I know that I can sway him. He is disillusioned to the Light. It will not take much to mould him."

"We have much to discuss today, Lucius. Please, sit down." Lucius took a seat in front of Voldemort's desk, a look of trepidation on his face.

"What is it you wish to talk about, my Lord?"

"We need to discuss your son, Young Draco. His initiation is in a few days. However, his newfound relations with Young Mr Potter have me concerned. Not that there is a budding relationship there, but that Mr Potter has some very strong views about torture. I cannot risk having Draco Unmarked, but I cannot allow Draco to participate in the initiation. You do understand that this is a delicate operation that we are undertaking, correct?" Lucius nodded his head.

"Good. Draco will still be Marked; the ceremony will be in private with just family present. Of course that includes Severus. I understand he is like a second father to Draco? Someone who, if you had not married Narcissa, would be Draco's other parent? Correct?"

"Yes, my Lord." Lucius was thinking about the past more frequently since he had come home from Azkaban. Narcissa had taken a lover in France, leaving him to finally be with his beloved dour Potions Master. When they had been young there was no way for a same sex couple to have a biological child. Now, with the aid of a potion and a spell, men were able to become bearers, either permanently or temporarily. Of course, he was too old now for such frivolities, but they could ensure that if Draco decided to marry another man that they could have an Heir. Lucius loved his wife, but it was a marriage of convenience and great political ramifications. He had only ever wanted to be with Severus.

"We need to remove the boy sooner than later from those muggles. That means we need to step up the wards on Riddle Manor. I need you to put the best spellcasting team we have on it immediately. You have to be ready to rescue Harry at a moment's notice. Wards that are tied to his blood would bring adequate protection, but I want those wards layered with the Fidelius Charm. I also want Riddle manor to be unplottable. As soon as the wards are finished, we will proceed with Draco's initiation. Make sure, Lucius, that all of his things are ready to be moved at any time."

"My Lord, are you sure that Dumbledore will not think anything of the Manor disappearing? What if he becomes suspicious? He does know where Riddle Manor is."

"That is the least of our worries right now, Lucius. We should be more concerned for the safety of your son and the Potter boy. I have it on good authority that Dumbledore wants to try to convert some of the Slytherins against their parents. We cannot let that happen. Those that are loyal to the Dark must be protected. Make a list of children that may need to come to Riddle Manor before the start of term this fall. We will need to line up tutors to teach them. I expect any 6th year student to pass their N.E.W.T.'s at the end of summer term."

"Yes, my Lord. If that is all, my Lord?"

"Yes, Lucius. Please speak to Severus. I do not want him returning to Hogwarts this fall. I need him to tutor Potions. He will no longer be a pawn in Dumbledore's chess game. This will be better for you, too. You can have him in your bed every night."

"Thank you, my lord." Lucius turned, gave a bow, and left the study to go find his beloved and break the news.

"Mother," Draco peered around the doorjamb of Narcissa's salon, "do you have a moment?"

"Yes my Dragon, I always have a moment for you. Is this about Harry?" Narcissa had developed quite a soft spot for the raven-haired teen recently. She wanted to just go to his relatives' house and steal him away to keep safe.

"In a way, mother. You know that Harry and I have been writing back and forth the past few days. I would like to get him something special for his birthday, but since you have me under restrictions because of the Order, I cannot go pick him out anything. I do not want to owl order his present. Do you think that I may be allowed to do to Diagon Alley today to look around?"

"Draco darling, I think that is a wonderful idea. I would like to pick Harry up a few things as well. Can you be ready after lunch?"

"That will work. I am going to send Harry a letter. I haven't corresponded with his since yesterday. I will see you at lunch, mother."

"Yes, dear." Narcissa shook her head as she watched Draco leave the room. She was sure that he was going to try to convince Harry to sneak away to the Alley to meet up. She knew, of course, when her son was becoming smitten.

July 24th 9am

H~

Do you think you can get away to the alley at one today? If you can, meet me where we discussed before.

~D

Harry pulled his moleskin bag out from under the loose floorboard under the bed. He rummaged around until he found one of the two-way mirrors that Sirius and Remus gave him before the start of term 5th year.

"Remus Lupin!" Harry called into the mirror.

Remus' face appeared in the mirror. He was gaunt and tired looking. "Cub? Is that you?" Remus questioned.

"Yes, Moony. It really is me. I miss you." Harry wanted to cry, but he knew he had to appear strong.

"How are things going, cub? Are you eating enough? Are your Aunt and Uncle leaving you alone?"

"Moony, we need to talk, but doing it over mirror probably isn't the best way. Can you come and get me and take me to Diagon Alley? I don't want to cause any problems, but I have to get out of the house. I'm going stir crazy."

"I don't know cub," Remus knew that Dumbledore wanted him to spend the whole summer at Number 4, but Remus didn't think that it was good for Harry's mental health to be left in a house all day with people who didn't like him. "Dumbledore doesn't want you to leave…"

"Yeah, well, FUCK Dumbledore. I am tired of being cooped up in this house all day! HE doesn't know what's good for me any more than Vernon knows what's good for me! I'll run away, Remus. I swear I will if you don't take me." Harry hated to use those tactics against Remus, but he had to get away, even for an hour.

The last thing Remus needed right now was for Harry to hate him. He didn't want to go against Dumbledore, but he knew that Harry needed to leave. Something was wrong and his cub was hesitant to tell him. "Okay, but not for very long. We'll need to glamour you-"

"No problem Remy! I have a book on glamours I owl ordered this summer. I'll have my glamour set before you get here. Can you come around half 12?"

"I'll see you then, cub," Remus chuckled. He hadn't seen Harry this excited since Christmas. "Be ready. I have your vault key if you need to get money."

"Thanks, Remus. I'll see you then." Harry shut off communication to the mirror and left the room to take a shower.

Severus Snape was not a patient man. Not even when he was waiting in his potions lab for a tall, handsome blond haired man. Especially when waiting for said man. Severus had waited years for Lucius. He would wait years longer if he had to. He knew that Lucius wasn't able to divorce Narcissa, only the Head of House of Black could dissolve their union now. Severus didn't know who the Head of House of Black was since the mutt had died. So, wait he would.

Right now, however, Severus was pacing in his lab. The brat needed more pain potion according to his Lord. Severus couldn't figure out how Potter could have gone through a whole vial already. Did he use more than needed? Was the brat becoming addicted? There was no way the pain and beatings could be that bad. Granted, Severus had not seen the brat to diagnose him; no one had. They were taking Potter's word for it.

Severus turned at the knock on his door, knowing that only a Malfoy would dare bother him while he was brewing. He did not think it was Draco, as far as he knew, Draco was preparing to go shopping with Narcissa.

"Sev?" Lucius popped his head in the room. "Are you at a stage you can put it in stasis?"

Severus' heart leap into his throat. Lucius, in all his beautiful glory, stood in front of the dour Potions Master looking like an angel. "Yes, Luce. Is there something you need?"

"Just you, Sev. Just you. I thought that maybe we could go up to my study and sit for a spell. Just to talk, if that's all you want." Lucius hoped that Severus wanted to do more than just talk. Lots more than talk. He made Lucius feel like a teenager again.

Severus put his cauldron in stasis, figuring the brat could wait a couple of hours longer. Turning to Lucius, he knew it was now or never. He needed to show Lucius just what he was missing by not being with him.

Severus grabbed Lucius' robes and hauled him in for a mind-blowing kiss, smashing lips together, putting as much emotion as he could into that one act.

Harry started to construct his glamour. He didn't want to look too different from normal, just enough not to attract attention. He lightened his hair a few shades, and used a special glamour to cover his scar. Harry had scoured the healing arts book for a spell to fix his eyesight. He didn't think that he was strong enough to fix it permanently, but a temporary fix would work for the time he was in the alley.

"Oculus reparatione."

Harry's vision briefly was worse, and then with a slight twinge in his eyes, he was able to see clearly. He hurried to finish his body glamour before Remus got there. Pulling on a grey t-shirt and faded blue jeans, Harry looked in the mirror. He knew his hair was a lost cause. It did however, look like he had put on a few pounds and grew a few centimetres in the last few days. 'The nutrient potions must be working,' Harry thought, 'I know I'll never be tall, but at least I won't be the shortest anymore.'

Harry walked out of his room and down the stairs to wait patiently for Remus. Vernon was at a conference in Manchester, and Petunia and Dudley had decided to spend the day shopping in London. Harry knew they wouldn't be back before Remus got there.

Remus apparated them to an alleyway behind Flourish and Blott's. Harry stumbled a little when they landed, and Remus tightened his grip around Harry's waist.

"Sorry about that, cub," Remus sighed letting go of Harry. "I know how much you hate apparition, but we couldn't risk flooing from anywhere."

"It's okay, Remus. I know. Let's go check out the bookstore. There are a couple of books I am interested in picking up." Harry was genuinely excited to be out in Diagon Alley, not just because he was going to meet Draco in fifteen minutes either, but because he really was going crazy at home.

After loading his pocket full of shrunken bags from the bookstore, Harry figured it was time to put his plan in action. Looking at his watch, he saw it was six minutes until one. Schooling his face into the biggest set of puppy dog eyes ever, Harry turned to Remus.

"Remy… I'd really like some ice cream. Can we head over to Fortescue's?" Harry stuck out his bottom lip a little to go with his big doe-y eyes.

"Harry. Quit trying to guilt me into things. Your dad and Sirius made that face all the time. I am immune." At this Harry's face became dejected. "But, if ice cream is what you want, who am I to deny?"

Harry let out a whoop and went tearing off down the Alley to Fortescue's. Remus chuckled and followed at a slower pace.

When Remus finally arrived, Harry started to shift back and forth on his feet, trying to make it look like he needed a loo. Well, either that or he was trying out for the river dance troupe.

"If you have to go, cub, go. I will order ice cream. Do you want your usual?"

Harry started towards the washroom, "Yeah, strawberry. Extra cream."

Harry opened the door to the washroom. It was two minutes to one. Draco should be here any minute. Harry stepped in and turned around when he heard the door open and close behind him.

"Harry…"


	9. A Meeting and A Revelation

**Chapter 9**

**A Meeting and A Revelation**

"Harry…"

With a flick and a swish behind his back, Draco locked the door to the lavatory of Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Harry still had his back to Draco, waiting patiently for him to make a move.

"Harry…" Draco slinked up behind Harry, running his hands down Harry's sides, resting them on his hips.

Harry turned his head slightly, exposing his neck to Draco. Draco lightly kissed Harry's neck, licking at the juncture between his throat and collarbone.

"We don't have much time…" Draco murmured while breathing in the scent that was uniquely Harry, a mix of strawberries, earth, and a musk that was, well, just him.

"Then less talking, more kissing," Harry replied, spinning Draco around and capturing his lips in a passionate but sloppy kiss. Harry licked Draco's bottom lip begging for entrance. Draco parted his lips slightly, meeting Harry's tongue in a dance for dominance, neither one wanting to relinquish control to the other.

Draco's fingers ghosted over Harry's sides, lifting the hem of his shirt and loosening Harry's belt. Harry stilled Draco's hands for a second, and then pushed them aside as he unhooked his belt and pushed his jeans and pants down. Harry ripped Draco's shirt from his trousers, undoing the zip and pushing down the trousers and pants to Draco's ankles.

**~Due to ffn, the following scene has been cut to comply with what I feel are stupid restrictions. If you would like to read the smutty goodness, head to AO3~**

Draco stood up, grabbed Harry by the neck and kissed him with as much passion as he had, allowing Harry to taste himself.

Draco then pulled his trousers and pants up, tucked himself in and deftly did his belt. Pulling up Harry's jeans and pants he fixed them as if nothing ever happened.

"I hope that was sufficient, Potter," Draco said into the silence, his tone smug.

"It's Harry. Just Harry." Harry panted slightly, still high from his orgasm and slightly sleepy.

"Harry… I hope - I hope we can do more of this again. Soon." Draco still couldn't believe his luck. He was in a lavatory with Harry Potter and he had just sucked him off. Draco had wanted to touch Harry for the longest time. He really hoped that they could do this again. Every night preferably.

"As much as we can, Draco. I promise. We have to go, though; Remus is waiting for me with some strawberry ice cream. I'd like to be licking it off your body, but I'd settle for another kiss."

Draco licked Harry's lips, begging to taste Harry one last time. Harry granted him entrance and their tongues tangled. Draco licked every inch of Harry's mouth he could reach, not knowing when they would be able to meet again, not wanting to let him go.

Harry moaned into the kiss. "Draco, I've gotta go…"

Draco reluctantly let go of Harry's mouth, and ran his hand through the bird's nest of his hair. He loved that Harry's hair felt so soft and not coarse like he had thought.

"I'll see you soon, right, Harry?"

"As soon as we can, Draco."

"You go first; I'm going to cast a glamour so that Lupin doesn't recognize me when I leave. I'll give you a minute's head start. Enjoy your ice cream, Harry. I'll write you soon."

Draco gave Harry a peck on the lips, undid the locking charm, and pushed him out the door.

Remus sat a table in the corner with his back to the wall, two ice creams sitting on the table. He started to worry about Harry. He had been in the lavatory for a few minutes now. Remus hadn't seen anyone else go in after Harry, but he had been distracted ordering their ice cream. He was just starting to get out of his seat to check on Harry when Narcissa Malfoy came into his field of view.

"Remus Lupin?" Narcissa asked hesitantly. She knew that if Lupin was here that meant Harry was, too, and she had to distract him so that her Draco could have a few moments alone with Harry.

"Yes?" Remus did not want to let on that he was nervous about Harry. Now even more so since a known Death Eater's wife was standing in front of him.

"I just wanted to come over and extend my condolences on the death of your partner. Yes, I know that my cousin and you were involved. I am sorry that my sister felt the need to cut his life short. I understand how much he meant to you."

"Thank you, Mrs Malfoy. Now, if you excuse me, I need to look for my charge."

"Of course, Mr Lupin. Good day to you." Narcissa gave a slight curtsy and turned on her heels to wait for Draco to leave the bathroom.

Just as Remus reached the door, Harry stepped out and looked around.

"Remy, there you are. Were you able to buy me strawberry? I am so hungry." Harry was babbling.

"Yes, cub, let's go sit down before your ice cream starts to melt." Fortescue's ice cream had a charm on it to keep it from melting, but Remus needed to get Harry back to the table and tell him who he ran into.

"Sit, cub." Harry sat down reluctantly, feeling the slight burn in his arse, "I ran into Narcissa Malfoy while you were in the washroom. Were you alone in there?"

"Yes, I was alone, why?" Harry lied. He knew that Remus would never let him leave the house again that summer if he found out that Draco had been in there with him.

Remus knew Harry was lying. He smelled of sex. Remus didn't think that Harry would spend his time wanking in the bathroom, since that was something he could do at home, which meant there had been someone else in the washroom with him. Remus took another deep breath, the distinct scent of sex and Harry permeating his senses. He also smelled someone else. Someone who smelled of bergamot and citrus, fresh linens and some kind of expensive French cologne Remus knew from before. He couldn't place it, but knew that it had been a few years since he had been exposed to the smell. It had to be one of his former students; Remus couldn't think of anywhere else he would have smelled that combination.

A thought flitted through Remus' mind. It couldn't be! The only person who made sense was the young Draco Malfoy. That would surely explain Mrs Malfoy's presence in the ice cream parlour. Harry hated Malfoy, though. Why would he get close enough to smell like him and sex?

Remus wanted to ask Harry why, but knew that things had been hard for the teen since Sirius had died. He was close to Harry, but didn't share the same bond that Harry had with his godfather.

"No reason, cub, just curious. Eat your ice cream so we can head back."

Harry and Remus tucked in, Harry unaware that Remus had found out his dirty little secret.

Draco slipped out of the bathroom, making sure that Remus' back was to him as he wandered over to find his mother. Narcissa gave him a kiss on the cheek and with a flick of her wand, removed his glamour and straightened his hair.

"Did you enjoy your secret rendezvous with Harry? He looked thoroughly snogged leaving the lavatory."

"Yes, mother. I'm not sure how you figured out that we were meeting today, but yes, that's why I wanted to come to Fortescue's. Are we going to shop for Harry's presents now?"

"Of course, my Dragon." Draco blushed. "I do believe that we should head to Farris' to look at jewellery. I know that you will find Harry a present worthy of your love there."

"Mother! I am not in love with Harry! How many times do I have to tell you that?" Draco of course, was in love with Harry. He had been in love with the emerald-eyed teen since he ran into him the first time at Madam Malkin's when they were eleven. At that time he hadn't known it was love, only that he had to have Harry no matter what. It took almost five and a half years, but now that Draco had him, he wasn't going to let him go without a fight.

"Whatever you say, my Dragon." Narcissa knew, of course. Draco had not stopped talking about Harry since they met the first time. Even if he was complaining about Harry, Draco's almost every thought revolved around the younger teen.

They arrived in front of Farris' Jewellery. Narcissa was well known by the owners, having shopped there for many years. This was, however, the first time Draco would be commissioning a piece at the shop. Narcissa wanted to make sure that Harry had only the best of everything. Those horrible muggles gave him nothing but discarded rags for clothes, and nothing else. Harry's parents would be appalled if they knew how he was being treated.

Draco looked around the shop, not knowing exactly what he wanted to get for his beloved, but wanting to take in everything they had to offer. An older man - Draco guessed him to be at least 100 - came through the curtain from the back room and met Draco at the display case housing rings.

"Looking for something for a special lady?" The man inquired.

"Mr Farris," Narcissa interrupted, "This is my son Draco. He is looking for a birthday gift for a very special young man who has captured his heart. They have just started a deeper acquaintance with each other, so we are not seeking engagement rings just yet."

"Of course, Mrs Malfoy." Mr Farris turned toward Draco, "Is there any particular style you are looking for? I have custom made many rings for your family over the years, Young Mr Malfoy. Just tell me what you'd like, I can accommodate."

"Thank you, Mr Farris. I would like a simple platinum ring, with a dragon curled around a lion. I would like the lion's eyes done with rubies and the dragon's eyes done with emeralds. The ring needs to have a resizing charm, a nonremovable charm, and it needs to have the ability to be invisible if the wearer wishes. I need this done by the 30th. I assume this is not a problem, correct?" Draco knew that Mr Farris' work was above the board but he would settle for nothing less than perfection for HIS Harry.

"Of course, Mr Malfoy. Do you wish to pick the ring up here, or would you like me to send it to the manor?"

"I will send my elf Mipsy to retrieve it at noon on the 30th."

"Yes, Mr Malfoy," he said, turning to Narcissa, who was looking at pendants. "Is there something special that caught your eye, Mrs Malfoy?"

Narcissa looked up from a pendant she had been considering, "I would like this pendant."

"That pendant? I've had it for some time now. Honestly, I had forgotten that it was even in my case. That pendant was brought into my shop in November of 1981, I am unsure of the lineage; I only know that the previous owner had died and someone from her estate felt the need to sell it. I am not sure why it wasn't left in the estate to be passed on to her child, but the man that brought it in was adamant he sell it.

"Mother," Draco stepped up to look at the pendant, "Do you think-"

"Hush now Draco."

"It is perfect, Mr Farris. I will take it just the way it is. Please wrap it up, I will take it with me today."

"Are you sure that you do not want me to take it back and clean it? It doesn't appear to have been-"

"No. It is perfect the way it is, Mr Farris." Narcissa interrupted. If this really was Lily Potter's necklace, she didn't want anyone touching it more than necessary. "Please just wrap the necklace up and we will be on our way."

"Yes, Mrs Malfoy. Anything for you, Mrs Malfoy." Mr Farris pulled out his wand and conjured a small pendant box for the lily necklace. Narcissa took one last look before it went into the box, hoping that it really had belonged to Lily Potter.

Narcissa and Draco bid Mr Farris good day and left, Narcissa heading for Twilfitt & Tattings to pick up her new dress robes for Draco's initiation ceremony and a gift certificate for a whole new wardrobe for Harry.

Draco headed down the street, a destination in mind that one could only find if one had been told the secret. Draco pulled a scrap of paper out of his robe pocket and read 'The entrance to Lust and Liquorice Whips is at 16 Diagon Alley across from Gambol & Japes.'

Draco looked up and the buildings that had stood in front of him parted to reveal a storefront sporting a full leather kit in the front window. A sign over the door said 'Lust and Liquorice Whips: Serving the discriminant wizard since 1965' A smile flitted across Draco's face as he entered the dimly lit shop.

"May I help you?" A young wizard, Draco guessed him to be around his mid-twenties, was leaning behind a counter display full of cock rings. "Were you looking for anything in particular?"

Draco approached the counter, schooling his nervousness behind his Malfoy Mask. "I am looking for a birthday gift for my boyfriend. We haven't had sex yet, and I want to make sure that his first time is memorable. I need a few types of lube, a cock ring or two, a plug, a small prostate vibrator…"

"Whoa, it sounds like you know exactly what you're looking for. I'll let you look around the store. All you have to do is touch your wand to the item you want and it will come to the counter for you. If you have any questions, let me know. My name is Brian."

Draco nodded and headed to the back of the store. Blaise had told him this place sold leather chaps and trousers. He thought that Harry would look delectable in leather. Draco found a pair of dark brown butter dragon leather trousers. He didn't know exactly what size Harry wore, but they looked like they might fit him and they had a sizing charm built in. At the next rack Draco found a pair chaps in black and he knew he had to buy Harry a pair.

After finding the trousers, Draco wandered to the large supply of lube. He selected a few flavours: strawberry, chocolate, and coconut, as well as a waterproof lube and a long lasting lube that claimed it would 'last all night'. Draco then found a sling and a set of bondage ropes. He didn't know if Harry would be into bondage, but he figured that they could explore it together. Draco knew that the bondage ropes were stronger than anything that he could conjure, so they were a good buy.

Going back up to the display Brian was in front of; Draco selected a small prostate vibrator and an adjustable plug. Brian placed all of Draco's purchases in a bag, which he sent to the manor with Mipsy.

Leaving the store, he decided to stop into Quality Quidditch Supplies to purchase a new set of Quidditch leathers for Harry.

Remus and Harry left Fortescue's after Harry's second strawberry sundae into a busy Diagon Alley. It was now just after two in the afternoon and Harry wanted to make the most of what might be his only day out of the house that summer.

"Remy…" Remus stopped abruptly. "Can we go visit the twins? Their new store is supposed to be down this way. It hasn't opened yet, but I know they said they were going to spend the summer preparing it. Please? Pretty please?"

Remus knew that he couldn't deny Harry anything. That much was obvious after allowing him to go to Diagon Alley that day. "Okay, cub, but just for a while. We need to get you back to Privet Drive before the rest of the Order realises I kidnapped you." Remus chuckled.

Harry ran off toward 93 Diagon Alley, the new home of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. He rounded the corner, and ran into a tall, hard body.

"Oof," Harry fell on his arse on the hard pavement, "watch where you're going!"

A hand extended down to help Harry. "Maybe you should watch where you're going, Harry."

"George! We were just coming to check out the new shop! Remy is behind me, somewhere."

"Harry-" Remus ran up behind the boys panting from having run from Gringotts. "Oh, hello George. How are things getting on with the shop?"

"Things are going well, Lupin. I was just going out to grab a bite to eat; we've had a busy day, but I think it can wait a few minutes. Can't deny our best investor a right to inspect his investment, now can we?"

"George, I'm your only investor." Harry laughed, dusting himself off.

"Well, of course, that's what makes you the best, Harry!" George, Harry and Remus headed to the front of the store. "Hey Fred! Get your scrawny arse down here! I've got a surprise!"

Fred came down a set of stairs located at the back of the storefront, "What kinda surprise are you- Harry!"

"Er- Surprise Fred! Remus and I were in the neighbourhood and I thought we should drop by and see how the store is coming."

WWW was a mix of boxes and shelves; there were products of all kinds sorted into bins all around the showroom floor. Fred and George spent a few minutes showing Harry and Remus their plans for the space and where all the shelves would go. After taking a tour of the whole facility, George pulled Harry into the back room while Fred was showing Remus the newest line of portable swamps.

"Harry, we know your birthday is in a couple of days, so since you're here, Fred decided I should give you our present early. Don't open it here, the box has been charmed to expand when open. Take it home with you and open it there. This is the newest line of Wizard Wheezes. We hope you enjoy them. You were the inspiration behind them all. Enjoy and happy 16th birthday, Harry!" George pulled Harry into an awkward hug. "Stay out of trouble, and we'll see you sooner rather than later, right?"

"Thanks again, George. I'll see you guys soon." Harry walked back to the main room, pocketing his birthday present. "Thanks for the present, Fred. I'll let you know what I think when I have a chance to try them out."

George blushed slightly. "You do that Harry, I just don't want details." Harry looked perplexed as he left WWW with Remus and side-along apparated back to the Dursleys.

As Harry was preparing himself for bed that evening, his thoughts kept going back to the box he received earlier from Fred and George. Harry hadn't been going to open it until his birthday but curiosity got the better of him. Sitting on his bed with the box in front of him, he pulled back the flaps.

Harry let out a low laugh as he saw the new 'products' the twins had invented with him in mind. There were three tubs of lube that changed flavour depending on the person you were using them on, a cock ring that vibrated with the touch of a wand, a paddle (Harry wasn't quite sure why they thought he would like that), and a set of graduated anal beads.

Now, Harry wasn't stupid. He couldn't, however, figure out how the twins had found out he was gay. Never one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Harry knew he would enjoy them. Reading the card attached, it said they also vibrated when inserted. The last box inside appeared to be a set of muggle dice. However, on closer inspection, one dice had various body parts listed, and the other had a set of commands. The box said you roll the dice and then preform the action on the body part of your partner indicated. Harry couldn't wait until he could use them with Draco.

Harry fell asleep with thoughts of blond hair and stormy grey eyes filling his mind.


	10. I Miss You

**Chapter 10**

**I Miss You**

***July 25****th**

Voldemort paced the floor of his study, books laid all over his desk open to various rituals.

"Floppy."

"Yes, Master?"

"Fetch Lucius. Have him bring Dark Rituals of the 14th Century with him."

"Yes, Master." Floppy disappeared with a _pop_.

The doors to the study opened, Lucius gliding through, a large tome in his hands.

"You called, my Lord?"

"Yes, Lucius. I am working on a ritual for Young Draco's initiation, since he cannot take the Mark. I need these," Voldemort floated a list of ritual ingredients towards Lucius, "Have Severus brew the potions to be ready on the 28th. They cannot sit for more than a few hours."

"I trust that the appropriate room will be ready?" Voldemort stopped pacing, turning toward Lucius.

"Yes, my Lord. Riddle Manor is nearly ready. We are setting the last of the Wards this afternoon."

"Very well, leave the book on my desk. You are dismissed."

"Yes, my Lord." And with a flourish and a bow, Lucius left the room to find Severus.

~~..~~..~~..~~

Lucius strode down the hall to his study, hoping that his beloved was waiting within.

"Severus?" Lucius asked as he walked through the door.

"Yes, Luce?" Severus looked up from his issue of Potions Quarterly.

"Our Lord has a list of ingredients he wishes you to procure before Draco's induction ceremony. He bade me to tell you the potions on this list need to be ready on the 28th. They will not keep for more than a few hours."

Severus stood, stretched his legs, and walked over to Lucius, embracing him tightly.

"And just who is the Potions Master of this house?" Severus said a sneer, kissing Lucius gently.

"You are, my beloved, I didn't mean to presume otherwise." Lucius leaned into the taller man, tilting his head up for another kiss.

"Should we retire to our room?"

"Lucius! In the middle of the day? You must be happy."

"Only for you, Sev. Only for you."

~~..~~..~~..~~

Harry woke that morning with a pounding headache and a terrible pain in his back. He had a wonderful day yesterday, but Vernon, after finding out he left the house, whipped him with a belt until his back bled.

Harry was able to heal the worst of the damage, but he was still in pain. The pain potion he had received from Osiris was now almost totally gone. He was down to his last bottle and of that he had only around three uses left.

Harry downed another dose, waiting for the sweet relief to hit. He turned to the clock on his desk and, seeing that it was only 4am, decided to lie back down for a while.

Just as Harry was closing his eyes, Calypso flew through the open window and deposited a letter on Harry's lap.

"Thanks, boy. Go kip for a bit on Hedwig's perch. We both know she isn't using it right now. There is food and water."

Calypso flew to the perch and took a deep drink, all the while keeping his eyes on Harry.

"What is it Cal? Does Draco really think that I am up at this hour? I can figure that he wrote me shortly after midnight. Surely he isn't up and waiting for a response is he?"

Calypso flew back over to Harry and nipped his hand.

"Alright. Alright. I'll open it." Harry chuckled while rubbing the back of his hand.

July 25th 1am

Jezu,

Yes, it is 1am. 1am! I am still up. I cannot seem to sleep. Thoughts of you are preventing my brain from shutting down for the evening. I have used all of my normal tricks: meditation, Occlumency, I even counted sheep. Sheep! Nothing can get my mind off you. What did you do to me?

I miss you. I didn't get to see you for nearly long enough today. Mother says that it will not be long before we are living together, but I cannot wait. Have you heard anything from Osiris about when you will be moving into the new Manor? I was told that I would be leaving sometime this week. Don't worry; the Manor is not that much farther away from you than Malfoy Manor is. Hedwig will still be here, though. Father says that we cannot move her while she is nesting. Our Manor won't be closed up immediately. You will be able to visit her a couple of times before the clutch is born. Father is consulting with an expert, and he believes that we will be able to move Hedwig once the owlets come.

Do you need anything? If you do, please let me know. I will send it right away. I do not want to you want for anything.

I will dream of you.

Perseus

~~..~~..~~..~~

Narcissa flooed to Malfoy Manor from her cottage in the French Alps. Normally she spent the whole summer at the Manor to be close to Draco; however, she had business to attend to in Paris to ready herself for Draco's initiation on the 28th.

Finding Severus in Lucius' study, she knew that she needed to ask him about the alleged 'Lily Potter pendant'.

"Severus," Narcissa called, causing Severus to look up from his quarterly, "I found this pendant at Farris' in the Alley yesterday. I was wondering if you recognized it."

Severus gasped as he took the pendant from Narcissa's hand. The pendant was made of platinum, shaped like a tiger lily, the petals were done in garnet and the stem was crushed pearl. It was approximately 52 millimetres in diameter and was on a platinum chain.

"Narcissa! This is the very pendant I bought Lily in our 5th year and gave it to her for Christmas in 1975, a few short months before the Mudblood comment. She was wearing it the night she died. I know. I went to Godric's Hollow shortly after the Dark Lord disappeared. I wanted to take it with me, but that great oaf Hagrid showed up before I could remove it."

Snape sighed, "Cissy, I can't believe that Dumbledore would sell something with such a sentimental value and not leave it for Harry. I spent all of the money I received from a supply of potions to Slug & Jigger's to purchase that pendant. What are you planning on doing with it?"

"I plan on giving it to Harry for his birthday. I found it to be beautiful. The fact that it belonged to his mother makes it that much more beautiful."

"He does deserve it. The poor boy has nothing of Lily."

"Thank you again, Severus. Have a good day." And with a sweep of her robes, Narcissa left the study.

~~..~~..~~..~~

Lucius apparated to the edge of the Wards at Riddle Manor. Nott Sr, Parkinson, Dolohov, and Mulciber were there to assist with the final preparations. Standing at the four cardinal points with Lucius at the capstone, they began their chant.

Fifteen minutes later, the final Wards snapped into place at Riddle Manor. The house was now unplottable. They had set the Fidelius Charm a few days before when Voldemort had been able to be there to become the secret keeper. There was no way to apparate in or out of the Wards unless you were keyed in. Lucius had been informed that his immediate family and Harry would be the only ones other than the Dark Lord that would be allowed to apparate in and out of Riddle Manor. Voldemort had also made it clear that the Death Eaters would not be able to slide-along anyone, and portkeys only worked when made by someone keyed into the Wards.

Lucius and the others apparated back to Malfoy Manor to inform their Lord that the Manor was ready.

~~..~~..~~..~~

"Wormtail. Present your arm." Voldemort was ready to call his Inner Circle for their last strategy meeting before the raid the next day.

Death Eaters began apparating into the foyer of Malfoy Manor. Narcissa greeted them, showing them to the large ballroom. Voldemort stood on the dais in all of his resplendent glory. The Death Eaters gathered by rank, all but Lucius and Severus kneeling.

"We are gathered here today to finalize plans for our largest raid to date. Tomorrow we will be attacking in Wales. There will be no excuses to not be there. You will know when the time has come. Be prepared."

"Rodolphus! What do you have to report?"

Rodolphus rose and approached his Lord, kneeling at his feet and kissing the hem of his robe, "There have been no reports regarding the Order, my Lord. We have found their safe house, however it is under Fidelius and we cannot approach."

"Rise, Rodolphus." He rose from the floor, head bowed out of respect, "Continue to watch the Order. Find the Secret Keeper. Kill them."

"Yes, my Lord." Rodolphus returned to his place.

"Avery! Report!" Thomas Avery approached, knelt and kissed Voldemort's robe hem.

"I- I have found a most interesting trinket in the DoM, my Lord. It seems to be some sort of shield. We are close to finding out how to employ it."

"Very well, Avery. Continue your work. Report any new items that would assist the war effort." Avery returned to his place in line.

"Inner Circle, please join me in the dining room. You are dismissed." The majority of the Death Eaters left the ballroom to disapparate. Voldemort strode across the hall to the family dining room.

"Lucius. Could you explain our plans?" Voldemort wanted to see how well the elder Malfoy could handle the responsibility of leading a Death Eater Meeting, even if it was just the Inner Circle. With Harry coming to live in Riddle Manor soon, Voldemort knew he needed to avert his attention to dealing with the teenager. The Death Eaters were secondary to Harry's well-being.

"Yes, my Lord. Tomorrow at seven at night we will conduct a raid on the village of Laugharne in Carmarthenshire, Wales. This village is a non-magical village. We expect heavy resistance from the Order. There will be four teams. I will lead Team Alpha, Severus will lead Team Beta, Rodolphus- Team Gamma, and Mulciber will lead Team Omega. Our Lord will be arriving for this raid. We are hoping to draw out Dumbledore, has been absent the last few times. We will be apparating half a kilometre outside the village and assembling our teams there. I have your team lists. Please study them before arriving."

Lucius handed the lists to his Team Leaders, "Riddle Manor is now ready for occupation. There are a few rules everyone needs to abide by. There will be Unmarked children living in the Manor. The fourth floor will be off limits to all Death Eaters who do not live or have children at the Manor. Violators will be punished with death. Death Eaters will only be able to apparate in when the Mark burns, and only into the foyer. If someone is not there to meet you, wait until you are escorted. If you need our Lord, you must contact me or Severus. There are no exceptions at this time. The Manor is under Fidelius. The Secret Keeper will provide you with the secret when it is time."

"Thank you, Lucius. I assume that your mission is going well?"

"Yes, my Lord. Narcissa and I are most looking forward to the change."

"Good, good. You are dismissed. Rodolphus and Bellatrix, stay."

The remainder of the Inner Circle filed out of the dining room. Rodolphus and Bellatrix knelt before their Lord.

"Bella, rise." Bellatrix stood, head bowed, "I hope that you take the words of Lucius to heart, Bella. No one is allowed on the fourth floor. If I catch you there, I will kill you. I cannot have you around the children that will be living there. You cannot be trusted at this time."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Rodolphus, I have contacted a certain Damion Grant. He is a renowned Mind Healer. I have hired him to treat Bella. He will arrive at Lestrange Manor three times a week starting on August 1st. I want you to keep your wife on a short leash, Rodo. She needs help. I know that the Black Madness has affected her worse than Narcissa because of her time in Azkaban. I believe that she can be helped. Make sure she attends her sessions. You will go on no raids once she starts to see the Mind Healer. You will not be called to full Meetings. I will call you when needed. Bella is your only priority. If she manages to improve, I have an orphaned witch for you to blood adopt. She is six months old and living in an orphanage. Lucius is going to retrieve her on the 30th. She will be living at Riddle Manor. If Bella meets with her Mind Healer for one month with progress, you two may meet her."

"Thank you, my Lord. I will insure that Bella meets with Mr Grant as prescribed. We are honoured that you have thought of us, my Lord."

Bella looked shocked. She couldn't believe that she had the opportunity to adopt. Magical children rarely were orphaned. She knew that she would do everything within her power to fulfil her Lord's wishes.

"You are dismissed."

"Thank you again, my Lord."

~~..~~..~~..~~

July 25th

Perseus,

My dearest. I miss you as well. I also had a hard time sleeping last night. Partly because of missing you, but partly because Vernon was upset that I left the house yesterday. My 'family' was gone when I left, however, Vernon had come back from his conference in Manchester early and I arrived after him. I am okay for the most part. I do however; need more of the pain potion that Minos makes for me. I am down to just a few doses and will more than likely run out by this evening. Could you speak to him, please? He reminds me too much of Snape. Come to think of it… Is it Snape? That would explain a lot. I will have to show you the letter he wrote to me sometime.

Does that help you sleep?

**~~Really, I hate to do this to you guys, but this lemony letter has been redacted due to ffn's policy on smut. Check out AO3 for the full chapter! (BTW, he was being smutty)~~**

Jezu

July 25th

Jezu,

The things you do to me. Did you like it? Did you get all worked up writing that? I know I came all over your letter reading that. I didn't even need to touch myself, that's what you do to me.

**~~Yup, I did it again~~**

I have never bottomed for anyone. I want you to be my first. I have been saving that just for you. Would you do the honours?

I hope to hear from you soon,

All my Love,

Perseus

Pers,

What do you know of the Wards here?

Jezu

H,

My Father says what Wards?

D

D,

Apparate here now. I know you know how, even though we're underage. Enclosed is a detailed map to allow you to apparate directly into my room. I'll see you soon.

H

~~..~~..~~..~~

Draco found Lucius the second Hope landed in his room. Informing his father he would be back later, he apparated to Privet Drive.

~~..~~..~~..~~

Harry waited patiently for Draco to appear. He cast a few more healing spells on his back, and placed the new blanket he purchased in Diagon Alley on the bed to cover the stained sheets. Downing his last dose of pain potion, he sat on his bed.

Draco apparated with a _pop_ right into the middle of Harry's room. The second he landed, arms wrapped around his middle and Harry started to kiss the back of his neck. Turning around, Draco placed light kisses all over Harry's face, moaning at the contact of their groins. Draco could feel Harry's erection through his sleep trousers, hot and ready for him.

Draco ghosted his fingers down Harry's side resting on his crotch.

"Too many clothes, Harry," Draco moaned. "Take them off. I want to be in you."

Harry lowered his sleep trousers, stepping out of the legs, his cock hard against his abdomen. "You too, Draco. I want to feel you in me now, I'm all prepared."

Draco shook slightly. He couldn't believe that Harry took the time to prepare himself while waiting. He quickly divested himself of his shirt and trousers, lowering his pants to the floor. Their erections brushed against each other, pulling noises from both boys.

Draco walked Harry backwards to his bed, pushing him down slowly, never breaking their kiss.

"In me – n – now, Draco… Now."

**~~Section redacted due to ffn's smut policy. You may find your lemon on AO3~~**

Draco collapsed on top of Harry and slid out of his slick passage. With a flick of his hand, he and Harry were cleaned and dry. Draco nuzzled Harry's neck, leaving little kisses all over the tanned flesh.

"Want you to stay, Draco… Never leave…" Harry said with a yawn.

"Sleep, love. I'll stay for a while. I brought you some potions. Make sure you take one for the pain when you wake up; you'll be sore. Sleep now." Draco kissed Harry deeply, hoping that his emerald eyed love could rest peacefully for even just a little while.

Harry started to fade into sleep; just before succumbing to Morpheus' grace he thought he heard the words 'I love you, Harry.'


	11. Into the Fire

**A/N: **The Italian contained in this chapter was provided to me by a continental European. She is not fluent in Italian, but understands enough to conjugate verbs. I apologise in advance for any errors. Oh yeah, and as a Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything in his world. I am sad at this… I do however own a cat and four beagles.

**Chapter 11**

**Into the Fire…**

***July 26****th**** Very Early Morning**

Lucius apparated to the foyer of Malfoy Manor and was immediately assaulted by Head Auror Rufus Scrimgeour. Narcissa was standing on the landing above in an ice blue dressing gown looking very tired.

"Luce, I tried to stop them," Narcissa stated, shaking the sleep out of her speech. "They won't leave without you. Something about a raid in Wales…"

"Cissy, its fine-"

"Lucius Malfoy," Scrimgeour sneered, though not as well as Lucius, "You are under arrest for the murder of 260 muggles and the torching of Laugharne Village. You are also charged with escape from Azkaban Prison. Surrender your wand and come with us."

Lucius handed his wand over to the Head Auror and placed his hands in front of his waist. "Please make this quick before you wake my son."

"You have no right to make demands, Malfoy," an unknown Auror jeered at him from behind Scrimgeour.

"Auror Brown, hold your tongue," Scrimgeour replied. "Do not provoke him. Malfoy is considered dangerous. Highest priority." Scrimgeour escorted Lucius out of the door and down the walk to the edge of the Apparition Wards.

"If you don't struggle, this will be easier on everyone." Lucius scowled at the shorter man.

"And if I struggle?" Lucius inquired.

"Don't expect to make it to a holding cell in one piece," the Head Auror threatened.

Lucius took one look at the Manor before being pulled into side-along, and hoped that he would be back by the end of the day.

~~..~~..~~..~~

**Raid in Wales: Death Eaters kill almost half the village, Dumbledore battles You-Know-Who**

The village of Laugharne in Carmarthen, Wales, only had 620 inhabitants. Now, there are merely 360 left. In a vicious and well-organised attack, Death Eaters burned down the Muggle village, claiming 260 victims including 87 children, which makes yesterday's attack the one with the highest death toll in the history of You-Know-Who's campaign, past and present.

Yet the masked attackers weren't satisfied with setting the village on fire – they also destroyed the bridge across the river Tâf, successfully cutting off the only road leading into the village, rendering it near impossible for Muggle emergency vehicles to arrive.

The most intriguing occurrence, however, is probably the kidnapping of a muggleborn child. The two-year old girl has reportedly been taken from her parents before they fell victim to the Death Eaters' killing curses.

Eye-witness accounts paint an eerie picture of the raid. It is said that 80 Death Eaters were present, hunting down Muggles in four groups of twenty. Two team leaders have been effectively identified as Lucius Malfoy and Oswyn Mulciber, putting an end to the mystery that has surrounded the affiliations of Ministry official Lucius Malfoy.

The Order of the Phoenix responded swiftly yet wasn't able to prevent the disastrous damage to the village with merely 20 members taking arms against the forces of You-Know-Who. Bill Weasley has been injured and the siblings Alison and Jason Denbright have been confirmed dead – slain by a cutting hex of unknown origin.

A collective tremor of fear went through the assembled Death Eaters once the leader of the Order of the Phoenix, Albus Dumbledore, appeared on the scene. "He injured quite a few Death Eaters," Order member Phaedra Abbot told the Prophet after the raid. "Thanks to him, we can say for certain that not only Lucius Malfoy and Oswyn Mulciber were amongst the eighty attackers, but also Evan Rosier and Charles Yaxley as well as Miles and Kevin Bletchley who are high-ranking officials in the Department of Magical Transportation! They need to be indicted immediately!"

Apart from these names, Order members were also able to identify Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange from their distinct fighting style.

Shortly after Dumbledore came to aid his Order, the Dark Lord himself joined the raid, attacking Dumbledore soon after his arrival. Witnesses tell of an awe-inspiring fight between two powerful wizards, yet reports show clearly that it was in fact Albus Dumbledore who left the scene first via portkey.

He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named disapparated once an unknown female follower handed him the two year old girl. Nothing has been heard of the girl since. She has, however, not yet been identified either.

Unfortunately, there have been neither deaths nor arrests on the side of the Death Eaters. They remain a major threat to muggles and wizards alike. The Prophet urges its readers to be vigilant and keep safe.

**~~..~~..~~..~~**

** "**My Lord," Rodolphus Lestrange bowed before the Dark Lord. "I have just received an owl from Lucius' solicitor. It appears that the Aurors apprehended him as he arrived home this morning. Something about several witnesses placing him at both the Wales raid and the raid in Tavistock. He has been charged with the murder of 260 muggles and wanton destruction of public property."

The Dark Lord turned his back to the older Lestrange brother, "There is nothing that we can do at this time. If he is sentenced to Azkaban again, we will just break him out… again. Do not worry, Rodo, everything will be fine. We just have to adjust our plans slightly. There will be an Inner Circle meeting later this morning. Severus will take over Lucius' duties until he returns."

"Yes, my Lord." Rodolphus bowed deeper.

"You are dismissed."

"Thank you, my Lord." Rodolphus turned and left the Dark Lord's study.

~~..~~..~~..~~

Narcissa sat in her study worrying her hands. The last time she had felt this way had been in June when Lucius was arrested after the whole incident in the Department of Mysteries. She had only had her Lucius home for a month. Even though they were not involved sexually anymore, Narcissa still felt love in her heart for her husband. She knew that sometime before Yule Lucius would be asking for dissolution of their bond. Their contract stated they had to be married twenty years, and it would be twenty years in October. Narcissa wanted nothing more than for Lucius to be able to bond with Severus. They had been together since Severus' 5th year at school, after all. One thing was definite though, she would not allow Lucius to make the same demands of her son. She wanted nothing more than for Draco to marry out of love, not obligation.

Belay appeared in the study with a soft _pop_. "Mistress Cissy, I's has an owl for you from the Ministry. I's brought it as soon as the owl came. I's know it be important."

Narcissa looked up from her lap, hands visibly shaking, "Thank you, Belay, that will be all."

"Yes, Mistress Cissy," and with a _pop_ Belay left the study.

Narcissa's eyes flew across the paper, her face flying through fear, anger, anguish, and then relief. The missive fell from her hands as she stood quickly. Narcissa made her way across the study, threw open the doors and tore down the hall.

"Severus! Severus! Where are you, Sev? Circe! Open up!" Narcissa uncharacteristically yelled at the door to her husband and Severus' room, pounding on the jamb, "Sever-"

"Cissy. Dear Merlin, calm down, woman! What is your prob-" Narcissa grabbed Severus by the shirt and pulled him into a bruising hug.

"Luce. He's been cleared. Cleared of all charges, including the escape. The panel let him go. He's got business to attend to with the Ministry today of course, but he's free." Narcissa was near hysterics, not believing that the world she once thought was crumbling around her was suddenly so bright she was almost blinded.

Severus pulled himself out of the maniacal grasp of his beloved's wife. He was excited that Lucius had been cleared of whatever charges he had been brought up on, but this was much. She was acting like a child.

"Cissy! You need to calm down woman!" Severus pulled out a calming draught out of his inner robe and handed it to Narcissa.

Narcissa took the draught, drinking it down in one sip, and with a shudder she instantly calmed. "Thank you, Sev. I apologise for my behaviour. I do not know what came over me. I need to go inform Draco. I will speak to you at luncheon. Good day, Severus." With a turn of her robes, Narcissa was gliding down the hallway.

~~..~~..~~..~~

**Wizengamot decides: Lucius Malfoy walks free**

In a hurried meeting of the Wizengamot, alleged Death Eater Lucius Malfoy was tried for the murder of 260 Muggles and the destruction of a muggle town after witnesses told the Aurors they had seen the Ministry official at two Death Eater raids. The defendant denied all allegations.

With a surprising two-third majority, the court found Malfoy not guilty and subsequently released him after holding him for only a few hours until the emergency Wizengamot meeting took place.

45 witches and wizards voted in Malfoy's favour while the Malfoy vote unsurprisingly chose abstention. Eight votes also counted as such since there are currently eight vacancies amongst the members of the Wizengamot. Fourteen members thought the defendant guilty – amongst them Albus Dumbledore, Elphias Dodge, Augusta Longbottom, Aronte Jones and Siegfried Boot.

"I think the Wizengamot has done right by Malfoy," was Amos Diggory's reaction to the verdict after it had been passed. "Many people might not see eye to eye with him, yet no one can deny how much good he has done and keeps doing for the Ministry. We'd have a lot of problems – many of them financial – if it weren't for him."

Meanwhile, many wizards opposing Lucius Malfoy are outraged by the outcome and especially by the fact that Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, decided not to use Veritaserum.

"What was Bones thinking!" raged Cendred Shafiq, brother of Wizengamot member Nash Shafiq who voted against Malfoy. "Of course Malfoy will deny any affiliation with these crimes! And everyone knows he's lying through his teeth! But the Ministry is blinded by his wealthy smile and let him get away with murder of innocent muggles because they fear for their governmental bank accounts! What kind of world are we living in?!"

~~..~~..~~..~~

Severus touched his Dark Mark with the tip of his wand and thought of his Lord. He knew that the Dark Lord was spending the day at Riddle Manor preparing the Ritual Room for Draco's initiation. With a _crack _he apparated into the foyer of the Manor.

Severus wasted no time finding his Lord. He knocked on the door waiting until he was commanded to enter.

"Enter Severus," the Dark Lord instructed, "Have you any news of Lucius?"

Severus took a deep breath, schooling his mask into one of indifference, "Yes, my Lord. A letter came from the Ministry addressed to Narcissa. Lucius has been cleared of all charges in connection to being a Death Eater. He was also cleared of escaping from Azkaban. Something about how he should not have been incarcerated in the first place. They are providing compensation for false imprisonment. I am sure the Ministry does not want that to get out, either."

"Thank you, Severus. When will he be re-joining us?" Voldemort was pleased that Lucius had been cleared of his charges. The plans that they had made for taking over the Ministry would still work. Actually, Lucius being cleared of the escape charges helped their cause tremendously. Now, they just needed to attain a No Confidence vote for Fudge.

"Later this evening, my Lord. He had business to attend to at the Ministry."

"Thank you, Severus. I would like you to spend today clearing out your rooms at the school. In a few days you will be moving into the Manor and I want to have the upper hand on Dumbledore. Do not let him see you. Use my elves to transport your lab. You will not be turning in your resignation letter until the beginning of August. We must have all of our plans in place, as well as Mr Potter moved before then. You will not be expected at the Meeting today."

"Yes, my Lord. Thank you, my Lord." Severus bowed.

"You are dismissed, Severus."

Severus' robes billowed around his feet as he left the Ritual Room to head for Hogwarts.

~~..~~..~~..~~

Harry set down his copy of the Prophet. It seemed that Voldemort was testing the Order. He was glad that Dumbledore had actually showed up at this raid, though Harry didn't understand exactly why Voldemort attacked that particular town. He didn't think that Voldemort would destroy an entire village just to rescue one muggleborn witch, but then again, Harry didn't understand Voldemort's motivations most of the time. Hopefully he would find out soon about an invitation to meet with the Dark Lord.

Harry headed downstairs to start his chores. Thankfully Vernon was in Ireland for a few days and Harry could live in peace. Aunt Petunia had left for the day to shop in London, though she had given him a list of chores as long as his arm.

Harry was working in the backyard cutting the grass when he saw Calypso approaching.

"Hey boy," Harry cooed as Calypso landed on his arm. "Did Draco send a letter? Does he miss me? I bet he does. I miss him, you know. He left this morning before I could say goodbye."

Calypso held out his leg calmly, waiting for Harry to take his letter. Harry put it in his pocket and gave the falcon a nudge. "Go up to the room. Take a nap, Caly; I have a lot of work to do today. I'll send you with Draco's letter later. Hope is up there sleeping, so don't bother her, okay?" Calypso took off toward Harry's window.

Harry looked up in the sky as he was putting the lawnmower in the garden shed. He spotted a tawny owl flying towards Number 4. Harry locked the shed tight and turned to wait for the bird.

Harry took the letter from the tawny owl, turning it over to check the seal. Gringotts. He thanked the bank bird and watched it fly off. Harry broke the seal on the envelope, knowing that whatever they had sent was important.

July 26th

Mr Potter,

We here at Gringotts would like to offer our sincerest condolences to you regarding the recent death of your godfather Sirius Orion Black. We also want to invite you to his will reading. Please visit Gringotts at your earliest convenience.

To save pains, this letter has been turned into a portkey. To activate it, state 'inheritance' while touching the parchment with your wand and you will travel to Gringotts immediately.

It has come to our attention that the wills of your late parents James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans, may they rest in peace, have never been read. Since so much time has passed since their untimely demise, their wills need be unsealed by the Wizengamot before we will be able to read it.

Sirius Black's testament, however, is ready for you. We look forward to seeing you soon, Mr Potter.

Rangok

Black Family Manager

~~..~~..~~..~~

Harry couldn't believe it. His parent's wills were sealed? Hopefully Mr Malfoy would be able to convince the Wizengamot to unseal them. He needed to figure out how far the Headmaster's schemes went. The only way to do that was to hear his parents will and access the Potter Family Vaults. Harry hurried to finish his list of chores. He wanted to get to the bank today before Petunia came home.

~~..~~..~~..~~

Draco stepped out of the floo at Blaise Zabini's summer home. Blaise and his mother spent every summer in Greece. It looked out over the sea, and Draco had always found it tranquil there. He walked down the hallway toward Blaise's room. There was much to discuss with him.

Draco knocked on Blaise's door before entering. Blaise was staring out of the window, lost in thought. He looked beautiful standing there in only a pair of white linen trousers.

"Blaise… We need to talk."

Blaise looked back over his shoulder at Draco, a scowl across his face. By the tone in Draco's voice, he knew something was wrong. "So talk then, Draco."

Draco started to tell Blaise everything that had happened so far that summer. He didn't want to leave anything out, so he made sure he went slow.

"Non sei più di una fottuta puttana!" (You are no more than a fucking whore!)

"Blaise… please… You know how I feel about him- how I've always felt about him."

"Come hai potuto!" (How could you?)

"Blaise, you knew that I would drop everything at the opportunity to be with him. I love him. More than anything, I love him!"

"Imbroglione! Ti amo. Equesto è il ringraziamento in cambio?" (Cheater! I love you. And this is the thanks I get?)

"Blaise…"

"Non credo che posso fidarsi di te mai più!" (I don't think I can trust you ever again!)

"Blaise… please…"

"Fuori! Vattene e lasciami in pace!" Blaise turned away from Draco with tears in his eyes. (Get out! Get out and leave me alone!)

"Fine Blaise, but eventually you are going to need to come to terms with this. Your mother has already told the Dark Lord that you will be forgoing your 6th year at Hogwarts. We will all be moving into Riddle Manor at the beginning of August. You will have to deal with seeing Potter every day. You do not have to like it, but you have to deal. Good bye, Blaise."

Draco left Blaise's room to floo back to Malfoy Manor, shaking his head. He had hoped that Blaise would take it better, but considering the confrontation hadn't come to hexes, he would have to admit it was successful.

~~..~~..~~..~~

At half one Harry appeared in the account manager's office at Gringotts. He quickly stood, smoothed out his best robes, and waited for someone to attend to him.

A few moments later, a squat goblin walked through the door. Harry turned to face him, bowing low, "Greetings. May your gold always flow and your enemies cower at your feet."

The goblin was impressed. He had heard much about the young Potter Heir and his respect for all creatures. "May your gold flow over as well, Young Heir Potter. Please sit, we have much to discuss."

Harry took a seat in front of Rangok's desk. He was feeling very nervous waiting to hear Sirius' will. Harry took a deep breath, stilled his face and prepared himself to confront his feelings.

Rangok opened his top left desk drawer and removed a will orb and a small box with the Black family crest. Tapping the orb once, the will of Sirius Orion Black began.

'This is the last will of one Sirius Orion Black, recorded on 1 May 1996,' the orb began.

Harry looked up from his lap when the orb started. He hadn't realised the will had been recorded in Sirius' voice.

'I, Sirius Orion Black, being of sound mind and smoking hot body (shut up Moony, you know it's true), do record my last will.

To Remus Lupin, I leave the Black Property in Wales. It is on the ocean, Remy. I know that you will enjoy it. Get out of Grimmauld Place. You know I wouldn't have wanted you to stay there any longer than you had to. I also leave you six hundred thousand galleons. Please make sure you buy a new wardrobe and pay for your potions to help with your furry little problem. I love you Remy, don't you ever forget that. I also ask that you please look after Harry. I don't think those muggles are taking very good care of him.

To Severus Snape, I wish to issue an apology. 20ish years ago I made the biggest mistake of my life. I never meant for you to get hurt. I thought it would be a great prank, scare you a bit. You made our lives hell just as much as we did to you. It doesn't make what I did right and every day since then I have felt horrible. If you can't forgive me, please don't take my transgressions out on Harry. I also leave you with fifty thousand galleons. Please consider it an investment in your apothecary. I know that you don't really want to be a teacher. I know you have no reason to listen to me, Severus, but stop teaching and follow your dreams.

To Andromeda Tonks nee Black, I Sirius Orion Black, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, do hereby reinstate you into the Black family. Please guide Harry to be the Lord he was born to be. I also leave you one hundred thousand galleons. Please retire, Andy. You deserve the peace.

To Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, I hereby leave you the property in Greece. I know that it was your favourite place to visit growing up. It should be yours. I also leave you all of your Aunt Walburga's jewellery. I hope that you find some use for it.

To Draco Malfoy, I leave fifty thousand galleons. You know what to use it for. I know Draco. I have always known. I hope you act on it before it's too late. You never know when your last day may be.

To Arthur and Molly Weasley I leave ten thousand galleons. Thank you for taking care of Harry over the years. However, I do wish to impart on you especially, Molly, that Harry is not your son. I understand that you love him, but I really wish you would stop mollycoddling him and treat him with the respect he deserves. Too many times you came between me and my godson, robbing him of precious time with me. Oh, and do keep your daughter away from Harry. I never would allow for a marriage contract between the two of them. You know that. Harry deserves the right to choose for himself.

To Ronald Weasley, I leave you this piece of advice. You really messed up, kid. Harry has always been willing to go to the ends of the earth for you, and what do you do? You shite on him. Last year when he needed you the most, you didn't believe him. You treated him worse than dirt. He took you back, because that's what Harry does. He loves people. I hope for his sake that he realises just what kind of person you are. I hope you remember for the rest of your life what you threw away.

To Miss Ginevra Weasley, please leave my godson alone. He does not love you, nor will he ever love you. I do hope that Harry decides to charge you with attempted Line Theft. Yes, Miss Weasley, I know. Harry might not know, but he knows now. Amortentia is illegal for a reason.

To Hermione Granger, I leave you this: There is more to life than books. Also, you shouldn't believe everything that you read. People write books and people can be wrong. You shouldn't take everything a Professor says at face value. They are human too, and sometimes have an agenda far further reaching than the truth. Please remember that. Stay with Harry, Hermione. He needs you. Remember that. Love him like the family he believes you to be.

To Albus Dumbledore, I say this. As the Rightful Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, I hereby evict you and the Order of The Phoenix from my ancestral home, Number 12 Grimmauld Place, London. As soon as this will is activated, the wards will be changed on the house. You and your precious Order will not be able to enter without the current Lords permission. And believe me Albus, HE WON'T GIVE IT.

To my godson Harry James Potter-Black, I leave the rest of my worldly possessions. I can't use them in the afterlife. When you were a baby, your father and I took measures to ensure that you would be my Heir. I knew then that I wouldn't have any children. Learn from Andy, she was raised a proper Black and can teach you all you need to know to be a proper Lord of the House of Black. You are a Black, Harry, in name and in blood. Never forget that. Remus will be there for you when you need him, Harry. Always remember that I love you. I have since before you were born and I will continue in the afterlife. I look forward to seeing you again someday, just not before your time. Oh, and Harry, please listen to your heart and your gut. Never forget your blood, Harry. Your blood will never betray you.

I, Lord Sirius Orion Black, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black do hereby emancipate Harry James Potter-Black, leaving him an adult in both the magical and muggle worlds. Thus ends the last will of Sirius Orion Black. Never forget I love you, Harry.'

Harry sat in his chair, tears in his eyes. He would need to do some serious thinking in the next few days. There was something about the way that Sirius kept bringing up his blood that must mean something.

"Rangok, Sirius said that I am a Black in name and in blood. What exactly did he mean by that?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Ah, yes. Sirius came to me a few weeks before his death. He gave me this." Rangok handed Harry a sheet of parchment.

'Harry,' the parchment read in Sirius' handwriting, 'I had hoped to explain this to you when you came of age. However, since I am no longer here, this will have to do. When James and Lily named me godfather we performed a ritual to make you mine as well theirs. I always knew that I would not have any children. Not because I am gay, but because I am with Remus. The Ministry does not allow werewolves to have children, so your father suggested that I blood adopt you. The ritual we preformed did not take away from your blood but added to it. At that time you became Harrison James Potter-Black. The House of Black only allows those of Black blood to become an Heir, so it was a step I had to take to ensure that you would be my Heir. I know that you will make the House of Black proud. Take up your Lordship ring. If you can, take up the Potter Lordship as well. They are yours by right and blood. Your parents would be so proud of you. I am so proud of you. Andy will help you become the Lord I know you can be. Do not be afraid to ask for help. I love you, pup. Don't ever forget that.'

Harry wiped the tears out of his eyes. This explained so much to him. He was scared for the responsibility of being a Lord, but he wanted Sirius and his parents to have a reason to be proud of him. Harry folded up the parchment and put it in his back pocket.

Rangok placed the will orb back into his drawer and opened the box with the Black Family Seal. "Mr Potter-Black, here is the Black Lord ring. Place it on your finger and the Black Family magic will merge with yours, _if_ it finds you worthy."

"Wha- what do you mean by if?" Harry gulped, more nervous now than he was before the will reading.

"Exactly what I said, Mr Potter-Black. If the ring finds you worthy, you will become Lord Black. If not, the ring will punish you and return to the Black box, waiting for its rightful Lord."

"Um, okay…" Harry took the Lord ring and placed it on his left index finger. Immediately he felt a massive headache build. His brain started to go into overdrive. Information and magic he never knew flooded his brain, making it feel like it was full of cotton batting. As quick as it had started, the feeling stopped. "Whoa," Harry reeled. "That was something else." Harry shook his head. "I take it the ring accepted me?"

"Yes, Lord Black. Here is an envelope with all of the information you need as Lord. Enclosed is a list of all investments and properties owned by the House of Black. You do need to have a public reading of the will. We will arrange everything for you, Lord Black, and send out notice to all those mentioned. The public will reading will be within the week."

"Thank you, Rangok. May I have the information on the Potter Vaults? I assume that the family vaults have been sealed since my parents deaths?"

"Mr Potter, I do need to make you aware of a few things. When Minister Malfoy contacted us earlier today to allow for the unsealing of your parents wills; we looked into the finances of the House of Potter. It seems that your magical guardian, Albus Dumbledore, has taken liberties with your account."

At this, Harry lifted his head up from the Black property list.

"Fifty thousand galleons were added to your Trust vault when you turned eleven. Before then, eight thousand galleons were added every year from the time you were born. Every year since your parents' death, seven thousand five hundred galleons were withdrawn from your account on August 1st. On August 1st of 1991, forty five thousand galleons were removed. Every August 1st since then, six thousand galleons were removed from your Trust Vault. All of the withdrawals have been traced back to Albus Dumbledore. We were informed that the money taken was for your relatives to cover your care. However, all of the withdrawals were deposited into the personal account of Headmaster Dumbledore. We are able to recoup these losses for you, Lord Black, as well as charge the Headmaster with theft from two of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses. I assume that you wish to press charges against the young Miss Weasley for attempted line theft?"

Harry couldn't believe what he had heard. Dumbledore was not only manipulating Harry, but stealing from him as well? "Please Rangok, prosecute him to the fullest extent of Goblin law." Harry shook his head, recalling something the manager had said earlier. "Wait- Minister Malfoy?"

At this Rangok handed Harry a special edition of the day's Daily Prophet.

~~..~~..~~..~~

**No Confidence for Cornelius Fudge**

After six years as Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge had to succumb to the Wizengamot's Vote of Confidence. An 52 members took a stand to have the Minister released form his post, paving the way for someone new to take over and – hopefully – do a better job.

In a special election the Wizengamot convened earlier to find a successor for the parting politician. However, no winner has been announced yet.

Cornelius Fudge began his career as a Junior Minister in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, climbing the career ladder until he was elected Minister for Magic in 1990. In these years he has by all means done good, though his failures outweigh his accomplishments: Not only did Fudge allow for the Triwizard Tournament to take place which resulted in the death of Cedric Diggory, but he also was unable to respond effectively when Death Eaters appeared prior to the Tournament at the Quidditch World Cup. He led a public smear campaign against Albus Dumbledore as well as Harry Potter, the reason behind it only coming to light last June: He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had returned, a fact Fudge had been made aware of though decided to ignore, subsequently trying to discredit everyone who wanted to tell the truth.

Critique has been voiced regarding this matter ever since the news of You-Know-Who's return was forced into the open in June and today, Cornelius Fudge had to pay the bill for his shortcomings.

**Lucius Malfoy declared new Minister for Magic**

With an inspiring number of votes, 50 to be precise, Ministry official Lucius Malfoy has been elected Ministry for Magic, succeeding Cornelius Fudge after the latter lost the Wizengamot's Vote of Confidence.

Merely a handful of Wizengamot members voted against Malfoy's appointment, including Augusta Longbottom, Elphias Doge, Albus Dumbledore and Amelia Bones.

"I am utterly humbled by the respect and trust the Wizengamot has instated in me. I will do my very best to ensure Wizarding England will again prosper since our magical community deserves nothing short of the best," Minister Malfoy said in his first address.

Not even in office for an hour, Lucius Malfoy has already taken action, the first of which might be surprising: The late Sirius Black, convicted murderer, will receive a posthumous trial to ascertain whether he was indeed guilty of the crimes he was convicted for.

His second and probably more controversial decree was to place the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry under the control of the Ministry. Suddenly, the position of Albus Dumbledore as Headmaster has become instable. One can only wonder: What new changes will Minister Malfoy bring for our community?

~~..~~..~~..~~

After setting the paper down on the goblin's desk, a large smile broke out on Harry's face. Lucius was Minister. That meant Harry's parents wills would be unsealed. Harry could finally find out what they really wanted done with him all those years ago.

"Could I hear my parents' wills now?"

"Of course, Lord Black. I took the liberty of retrieving them shortly after the letter was received from the Minister stating they should be released. Seems like you have an ally in the Ministry." Rangok opened the bottom left drawer of his desk, removed two will orbs and a light pine box marked with the Potter Crest. Harry's heart started beating in his throat. The only time he had ever heard his parents' voices were when the Dementors were nearby and in Snape's memory. He would be able to hear them just as if they were in the room.

The goblin touched the first orb.

'This is the last will of one James Charlus Potter, recorded 15 October 1981,' the orb began.

'I, James Charlus Potter, also known as Prongs, being of sound mind hereby record this last will.

To Sirius Orion Black, I leave my copy of the Marauder's Map. Please make sure when Harry enters Hogwarts that he receives it. We need to know that the next generation of Marauders will live on. I also ask that you please take care of Remus. Give him a safe place to deal with his furry little problem, no matter your relationship.

To Remus John Lupin, I leave one hundred thousand galleons. Take care of yourself Moony, I mean it. Use the money as a down payment on a bookstore. This way you always have a job.

To Peter Matthew Pettigrew, I leave this warning. If we are dead before Harry reaches adulthood, it means that you turned us over to Voldemort. We made you our secret keeper for a reason, Peter – to protect us. Lily told me it wasn't a good idea, but we have been friends since we were eleven, Peter! Eleven!

To Severus Snape, I truly am sorry for the prank the Marauders pulled on you. I promise it was never our intention for you to be hurt. I am also sorry for using that particular hex on you fifth year that caused you to lose Lily as a friend. I hope that you can forgive me, Severus. I absolve the Life Debt that you incurred by me saving your life from Remus. I leave you fifty thousand galleons. Consider it a gift to help start your own apothecary. The world can benefit from your potions expertise.

I leave the remainder of my worldly possessions to Lily Colette Potter nee Evans.

The Potter Lord ring will pass to my first-born son, Harrison James Potter-Black.

If Lily should precede me in death, the remainder of my possessions will go to my Heir, Harrison James Potter-Black. Use my Invisibility Cloak and the Map wisely, Harry. I hope that you will find friends that are true to you and love you for who you are. Never forget that we love you with every fibre of our beings. We will watch over you and protect you from harm.

Once you are of age, or emancipated, you will have immediate access to the Potter Family Vault. We had a portrait done a few weeks ago. You will find us, as well as your grandparents, Charlus and Dorea Potter nee Black, within its frame.

If Lily or I should die before Harry comes of age, I hereby remand custody of Harry to the following:

Sirius Black, godfather

Remus Lupin, honorary godfather

Severus Snape, you were always Lily's best friend, if needed raise our son well

Frank and Alice Longbottom, we have counted you amongst our closest friends recently

Minerva McGonagall, Lily loved you very much

And as a last resort, we leave custody of Harry to Andromeda Tonks.

Under no circumstances should Albus Dumbledore be allowed to determine custody of Harry. If there are no more survivors on this list, give him to a neutral Wizarding family that already has children. That way he can grow up loved like he should be.

So mote it be.

Harry, I'm sorry if both your mother and I aren't around. Please use our portraits. We would love to see you.

I love you Prongslet. Never forget how much I love you.'

Rangok touched the will orb again, turning it off. "Do you need a moment, Lord Black, or would you like me to start your mother's orb?"

Harry looked at the goblin, tears falling steadily down his cheeks. His father knew. He knew that Pettigrew was the one that betrayed them, knew that Dumbledore was up to no good. Harry would have rather lived with Snape instead of the Dursleys. At least Snape would have fed him.

"Go ahead; we might as well get it over with. I need to get back soon before I'm missed."

Rangok touched the will orb in front of him starting Lily's will.

'This is the last will of one Lily Colette Potter nee Evans, recorded 15 October 1981,' the orb began.

'I, Lily Colette Potter nee Evans, being of sound mind do hereby record my last will.

To Sirius Orion Black, I don't have much to give but remember that I love you. Please take care of baby Harry for me. Make sure that he knows all about me, too. I'm sure that you will fill his head full of the Marauders' antics, but don't forget he had a mother, too.

To Remus John Lupin, I will miss you dear friend. Please make sure that Sirius feeds Harry. He is just as big of a child as Harry is and I want to make sure that Sirius doesn't leave him in the middle of the Alley or somewhere. Harry needs his Moony, so stick close.

To my wonderful best friend, Severus Snape, I do want you to know that I never stopped loving you, Sev. I know that I pushed you away, and it's a decision I regret to this day. Please, for Harry's sake, take a look at your life and think about your priorities. If you need to get away, I leave you our 'special place'. The goblins have the deed. They will give it to you. No one will be able to find you there, Sev. Please, please, use it. I also leave all of my experimental charms journals. Please publish them. Don't forget to take partial credit, Sev. It was because of you I was able to do all the things I could. You were my first-friend. Nothing will change that. Please look out for Harry. I love you Sev. Always.

I leave all of my remaining worldly possessions, other than my dowry, to my husband James Charlus Potter. Should my husband precede me in death, my estate should revert to my firstborn son, Harrison James Potter-Black.

To my darling baby boy, Harrison James Potter-Black, I leave my dowry. Use it when you find that special witch (James yells in the background, 'Or Wizard!'), or wizard. I just want you to be happy in love and life Harry. Whatever choices you make know that we would support you with every fibre of our beings.

If neither James nor I are around to continue to raise Harry before he becomes of age, I do wish the following person to be named guardian:

Sirius Orion Black, godfather

Remus John Lupin, honorary godfather

Severus Tobias Snape, my best and first-friend

Frank and Alice Longbottom

Minerva McGonagall

If no one is available on this list to take care of my baby boy, I wish that he be given to a neutral Wizarding Family to be raised until he has come of age. Under no circumstances is Albus Dumbledore to have any decision in where my son is placed.

I also wish to state that my sister, Petunia Dursley nee Evans and her great pillock of a husband Vernon are barred from having any contact with my son.

So mote it be.

Harry darling, don't forget that mummy loves you. I will always love you. Always.'

The goblin touched the will orb a second time and the recording ended. Placing the orb back in the drawer he turned to Harry, "Lord Black, at this time would you like to claim Lordship over the House of Potter?"

Harry looked up at the goblin, tears streaming even more freely down his puffy, red cheeks. "Yes, Rangok. I would."

Rangok tapped the pine box, exposing the Potter Lord ring and the Heir ring. Removing the Potter Lord ring and handing it to Harry, he smiled, "Lord Black, your ring."

Harry ran the back of his hands across his eyes, trying but failing to catch all of his tears. He took the Potter Lord ring and placed it on his right ring finger. The ring briefly glowed silver, and Harry was once again assaulted by knowledge and magic.

'It wasn't as bad this time,' Harry thought. 'Maybe it's because I knew what to expect.'

Harry looked down at his hands, the Black Lord ring and the Potter Lord ring in stark contrast to Harry's tanned olive skin. He looked back up at Rangok, "I assume there is the matter of signing all of the appropriate forms?"

"Yes, Lord Potter-Black, I have all of the forms here. Each one needs your signature, then a smear of blood across to seal." Rangok produced a small silver knife for Harry.

Harry signed each document, letting one drop of blood collect over each signature before smearing it across. After the tenth form, Harry's finger started to ache. Once he had signed his name twelve times, the forms gathered themselves into a pile, rolled up and vanished.

"Lord Potter-Black," Rangok began as Harry sat with his finger in his mouth, "The appropriate forms will file themselves with the Ministry. You are now able to take your seats in the Wizengamot as well as obtain your Apparition License. I do know that at one point in time your family held a seat on the Hogwarts Board of Governors. Lucius Malfoy is the chair, I am sure that if you have any questions regarding the specifics of the seat he can assist you. Is there anything else that I may help you with today?"

Harry thought for a moment. If he was careful, he could do some shopping in Muggle London today. "Yes, Rangok. I would like to retrieve five hundred galleons from my Trust Vault converted into British pounds. I do not need to personally inspect the vault. One of your associates may withdrawal on my behest. One thing though: Now that I have taken control of all of the Potter and Black Vaults, no one may touch them but me, correct?"

"That is correct," the goblin replied, standing up and walking across the room to a small drawer in the wall. "Any of the keys held by anyone else will no longer work." The goblin opened the drawer and removed a small ring of keys. "These are the keys to the Black and Potter Vaults, as well as the new key to your Trust Vault. Do not lose them, Lord Potter-Black."

Harry wanted to protest for even suggesting that he would lose his vault keys, but he stopped himself. He had read a little on Wizarding Etiquette and knew that you never insulted a goblin if you wanted to keep your money. Harry stood up, accepted the large pouch of notes and coins from the goblin and turned toward the door. Rangok escorted Harry through the halls to the atrium.

Harry turned toward Rangok, bowed deeply and stated, "May your gold flow freely and may your enemies tremble at your feet."

The other goblins in the atrium all stopped what they were doing and turned toward Harry and Rangok. Not very often did a wizard come to Gringotts and respect the Olde Ways. They waited with bated breath to hear Rangok's reply. "May you and yours be blessed, may your gold multiply, your peace spread, and may your enemies cower before your feet." It had been a long time since Rangok had recited those words to another wizard. The last human he had given the Olde Blessing to was none other than this wizard's mother, Lily Potter.


	12. And out of the Frying Pan

**A/N: Thanks to all of those who have read this story and who continue to stick by it. I have enjoyed writing it, and would like to announce that it is finally finished. I received my edits for chapter 15 today. I will update again on Saturday with chapter 13. I will warn you, get your tissues ready for that chapter… You have a few days to prepare. I do hope that you enjoy!**

**Chapter 12**

…**And out of the Frying Pan**

*July 26th late afternoon

Harry stood in front of the muggle entrance to the Leaky Cauldron and glanced around to make sure no one saw him. He had just spent the last few hours in muggle London purchasing a new wardrobe. He had also had a procedure known as 'laser eye repair' done. He didn't quite understand how it worked; he just knew that now he didn't need his glasses or charms to be able to see.

Harry adjusted the bags in his hands. Even though he was emancipated and considered an adult by the Ministry, he still wasn't sure if the trace they had on his magic was still being enforced. Harry didn't want to take any chances, so he carried all of his bags the muggle way.

Taking one more glace around and satisfied he saw no one, Harry pulled out his wand to call the Knight Bus. Harry hated travelling that way, but he knew it was a whole lot easier than attempting to take muggle transportation all the way to Little Whinging.

With a screeching halt, the Knight Bus stopped in front of Harry. The doors opened, revealing one Stan Shunpike, conductor on said bus. "'ello 'arry," Stab called. "Fancy a ride?"

"Erm… Hello Stan. Little Whinging, please." Harry shifted his bags again and began to dig in his pockets looking for money. Throwing two galleons at Stan, not caring that the ride only cost sixteen sickles, Harry walked up the stairs to the second floor and sat in the first available seat.

A short while later, the Knight Bus let Harry off at the end of Privet Drive. Harry looked down the block, checking to see if Uncle Vernon's car was in the drive. Thankfully it was still gone. That meant his Aunt was still shopping in London somewhere. Harry knew not to push his luck, however, and headed to the house to put away his purchases as fast as he could.

Entering his room, he saw Calypso and Archimedes sitting on the head of his bed. Hope looked at Harry with an 'I didn't invite them to stay' kind of look and turned back to her owl nuggets. Setting his purchases in the wardrobe, Harry removed the post from Calypso and Archimedes' legs.

Gasping, Harry realised that he had been so busy today he hadn't had time to read the first letter that Draco sent. Removing the letter from his back pocket, Harry broke the seal as he sat down.

July 26th

To my dearest,

I miss you so much. I enjoyed our time together and I hope that we can do it again sometime soon. Did I tell you that I miss you?

As much as I would like to litter this letter with flowery declarations of love, I cannot. I have some disturbing news, my sweet. They came to the Manor and arrested Father this morning. I was still asleep when it happened, but Mother said the Aurors showed up around quarter to 4 and woke her up demanding to know where Father was. She of course had no idea, though even if she had, she certainly would not have told them! They then proceeded to wander around the ground floor of the house looking for 'dark artefacts'. Thankfully the only rooms on the ground floor are public. Father would never keep any of the more 'questionable' items he owns out where common people may find them. What do they take us for? We're Malfoys!

Father showed up at ten after and was promptly arrested. They said something of a raid in Tavistock and one in Wales. I was aware of the raid in Tavistock and the fact that the Prophet implicated Father in that raid, but I was unaware there had been a raid in Wales. They also arrested him for escaping Azkaban. Because of course, that was his choice. When the Dark Lord breaks you out of prison you don't just stand there and go, 'Oh no, milord. Beggin' your pardon, milord, but I think that I may stay right 'ere. See, I don't be wanting the Minis'ry to come afters me and arres' me 'gain. What so ever would I do then, milord? Go a'ead without. I'll be's alright 'ere. 'ank you again for thin'ing o' me.' So, you see? Father had to go with the Dark Lord. He had no choice. I don't know what Mother will do. She was just becoming used to having Father back in the house. Of course the first thing I did after Mother woke me up was floo-call our solicitor. If anyone can help my father it is him.

I must go for now, my sweet. I look forward to hearing from you soon!

All my love (and undying devotion),

Perseus

Harry took a deep breath and opened the second letter from Draco. He knew it wouldn't be as nice as the first. Harry hadn't responded to the last letter and he knew how possessive and demanding Draco could become. Taking one more calming breath, he began to read.

July 26th

HARRY JAMES POTTER!

IF I COULD GET AWAY WITH SENDING YOU A HOWLER RIGHT NOW I WOULD! INSTEAD I HAVE CHARMED MY PAPER TO WRITE IN AN ANGRY TONE. DID YOU RECEIVE MY LETTER THIS MORNING? MY FATHER IS ROTTING AWAY IN JAIL AND I DON'T EVEN GET A 'BY THE BY' FROM MY OWN BOYFRIEND? YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE SUPPORTIVE. YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO SEND ME A LONG LETTER INFORMING ME THAT YOU LOVE ME AND THAT YOU KNOW THINGS WILL WORK OUT FOR THE BEST FOR FATHER! IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE LONG AND FLOWERY AND LOVEY-DOVEY, AND ALL THAT OTHER HUFFLEPUFF NONSENSE.

BUT NO, THE GREAT CHOSEN ONE HARRY POTTER WAS TOO BUSY POLISHING HIS WAND TO WRITE HIS POOR DISTRAUGHT BOYFRIEND…

WHAT AM I GOING TO DO WITH YOU? IF I DON'T HEAR FROM YOU SOON I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND HEX YOUR BALLS OFF! DON'T THINK I WON'T. PANSY TAUGHT ME HOW TO DO IT! I SWEAR I WILL USE IT ON YOU!

I am sorry, Harry dear. I am really worried. I haven't heard from you all day and now it is getting late into the afternoon. I really hope that you are okay. If I don't hear from you soon I am going to call on my father, the MINISTER to find you.

Yes, you read correctly, Potter. Father is the new Minster for Magic. I am not exactly sure how he went from being arrested in the early hours of the morning to being the Minister by luncheon, but that is what happened. His first decree, Mother said was to order the DMLE to give cousin Sirius a trial. I know that it can't bring him back, but Father wants to have his name cleared posthumously. He also decreed that your parents' wills were to be unsealed. I guess Dumbledore got mad at him. He said that the wills were sealed by order of the Wizengamot, and that it should take a full Wizengamot vote to unseal them. Father looked at Dumbledore, and, according to witnesses said 'Minister' and stuck his tongue out at Dumbles. My father taunted the Headmaster for you, Potter. I hope that you are happy.

You should have received a letter from Gringotts letting you know you could view the wills. Oh… would that be the reason that you did not respond back to me earlier? Have you been at Gringotts all day? In that case Harry, I am sorry for yelling, love. I did not mean to upset you. I just got worried when you didn't answer. I wanted to apparate over, but I thought that if the oaf of an uncle of yours was around, he would just hurt you worse when I left. I really wish I could take you away from there. Osiris says a few more days and we can work on removing you.

I miss you, love. I can't wait to see you again. Please write me back soon.

Yours always and forever,

Draco

July 26th

Lord and Lady Lucius Malfoy

Request your presence

At Malfoy Manor

For a ball in honour

Of

Minister Lucius Abraxas Malfoy

1900 hours

5 August 1996

July 26th

Mrs Narcissa Malfoy,

I would like to extend my congratulations on your husband Lucius Malfoy's election to the position of Minister for Magic. I am looking forward to all the good he can do for the British Wizarding Community.

I am honoured to be invited to Minister Malfoy's ball. Please consider this my RSVP for the event.

Sincerely,

Lord Harrison James Potter-Black

July 26th

Lord Malfoy,

Congratulations on your successful election to the position of Minister for Magic. I am sure that you will prove to be a fine Minister, and will advance the British Wizarding Community at large. I look forward to seeing you on August 5th at your ball.

Sincerely,

Lord Harrison James Potter-Black

July 26th

Perseus,

My dearest, I am terribly sorry that I did not respond to your first letter. I had every intention of reading it as soon as possible this morning; however, a letter from Gringotts arrived moments after yours and I had pressing matters to deal with. It wasn't until I arrived home and saw Calypso here with a missive from you that I was even able to read the first. I had no intention of ignoring you.

On the positive side of things my uncle is gone for the next few days. My Aunt won't touch me for fear that my 'freakishness' will rub off on her, so at least I will have time to heal. I do miss you as well, love. I promise that I will be yours as soon as you are able to get me away from here. I do have great news from the goblins; however, I do not wish to tell you through an owl, maybe you could ask your father? He would be able to inform you.

Speaking of your father… He actually stuck his tongue out at Dumbledore? I thought your father was too high class to stoop to such a plebeian level. Maybe he can show me the memory in his pensieve. I bought some new clothes today. They aren't much and they are muggle, since I am not comfortable shopping in the Alley by myself. Since I have been on Minos' nutrient potions and your house elves' meals, I have gained a stone and a few centimetres. Maybe by the end of this summer I will finally overtake you in height. Actually I would be happy at around 177cm. That would put me a few shy of you, but better than it is now.

Have you heard any about school this fall? I haven't received my OWLs or my letter. Do you think that maybe I am not being welcomed back to school? I am worried. Have you received yours? You would let me know, wouldn't you?

I think that I am going to write a few more letters today. There are a few people I need to get into contact with. Hopefully they will WANT to talk to me.

Until later my dearest,

Jezu

Harry rolled and sealed his letters, sent Draco's off with Calypso and attached Lucius and Narcissa's to Archimedes.

"Archimedes, make sure you give my love to Hedwig. Tell her I miss her and can't wait to see the babies. Hopefully in the next few weeks I'll be there. You can do that, can't you, boy?"

Archimedes flew to Harry's arm and nuzzled his face. Hooting lightly, he made his way out of the window and into the dusky evening sky.

Lucius strode through the foyer of Malfoy Manor and up the grand staircase to the first floor. He opened the door to his study, walking over to the cabinet on the wall. Pressing one finger to the worn wood and muttering under his breath, the cabinet opened exposing his secret supply of scotch. Lucius loved the muggle beverage and kept it under concealment from Draco and his friends. Pouring himself two fingers, he sank into his armchair and let his mind process the events of the day.

After a few minutes of quiet contemplation, Severus and Narcissa appeared in the doorway.

"Luce," Severus looked at his beloved hesitantly. He did not realize just how close he had come to losing him again until that afternoon when he met with their Lord. "Luce, I-"

"Nonsense, Sev," Lucius began as he rose from his chair to greet his dour Potions Master. "I am here now and in a better position than I was when I left. There is nothing to be sorry for." Lucius placed a chaste kiss on Severus' lips. "I love you. If anything would have happened, that love would have carried me through until I could see you again."

"I love you as well, Luce. Would you care to impart how all of this came to be? It was quite a shock to receive the owl stating there had been an emergency meeting of the Wizengamot and that they made you Minister."

"You both should sit. This story is long. Draco should come as well."

"Stormer!"

A dapper elf appeared in the study with a _pop_. "Yes, Master Lucius?"

"Please go retrieve Draco. Inform him he is to meet me in my study immediately. And of course impart to him the urgency. If he is writing Harry, his letter can wait. This is more pressing."

"Yes, Master Lucius. I will fetch him right away sir." Stormer turned left the room with a soft _pop_.

"My dear," began Narcissa, "I still do not understand how you came to give your elf that name. I know he was born into the Malfoy house, but Stormer?"

Lucius chuckled. "I was three, Cissy, it was storming outside and I was afraid. That was the first time I met Stormer. He was only a year old and he used his house elf magic to calm me. Popsy, his mother, said that he bonded to me that night. She let me name him, as it is tradition to not name a house elf until their first birthday. Stormer's was the next day. He has been with me ever since. Are you sure that you have never heard the story before?"

"No my dear, never." Narcissa hid a small laugh behind her hand. She _had_ heard the story while they were courting, but hadn't given it much thought since then.

Draco appeared in the door of his father's study. Giving a slight nod to both his mother and Severus, he sat down next to the former on the settee, facing his father.

"Well," Lucius began, "It started this morning when I returned home from the raid in Wales. You remember that our Lord detained me longer than the other team leaders, Sev." Severus nodded his assent. "I apparated into the foyer and was immediately surrounded by Aurors. Head Auror Scrimgeour demanded my wand, informed me of what I was being arrested for and bound my hands. He then threatened to destroy me if I did not cooperate. We left the Manor and I was placed in a holding cell in the bowels of the Ministry. They would tell me nothing of when I would receive a trial, just that I was to be held there indefinitely. Personally, I would rather go back to Azkaban than stay in those holding cells. Eventually, Solicitor Blishwick came and informed me that there would be a hearing at ten in Courtroom 10. He also informed me it would be in front of the full Wizengamot."

At that revelation, both Narcissa and Severus gasped. Only the most severe cases were tried in Courtroom 10. The Death Eater Trials of 1981 had been held there. Also, to have a case go before the entire Wizengamot was almost unheard of. Most cases could be heard by just the panelling committee.

"Solicitor Blishwick asked it I participated in the raids at Tavistock and in Wales. Of course I had, and was not going to lie. I told him of my full participation. He also inquired if I orchestrated my escape from Azkaban. I explained to him that if the Dark Lord broke you out of prison, you went. There was no arguing with him about staying behind. Beside, what was I supposed to say? 'I would rather rot in prison for the rest of my life than see my only son and Heir grow into the man I know he can become.' No, you go. So, go I did."

At the last comment, Draco looked up and smiled at his father. Lucius returned the smile freely. He was proud of his son.

"Shortly before ten I was escorted into the courtroom and shackled to that horrible monstrosity of a chair. Solicitor Blishwick was able to convince the court not to administer Veritaserum. I answered their questions, most of them truthfully, and they spent forty minutes deliberating. At that time, I honestly thought I was going to head back to Azkaban. When they came back with their innocent verdict, I wanted to cry. I could not believe it. They of course freed me to call Stormer and I requested a change of clothes. Solicitor Blishwick sent out the appropriate owls."

Lucius stopped his story to get up and pour another glass of scotch. He paused, glanced at Draco and Severus and poured two more glasses. He floated the glasses to his son and his lover and poured Narcissa two fingers and added a measure of water. Not that Narcissa couldn't hold her liquor, but Lucius knew she was not fond of scotch.

Lucius sat back down to continue his story. "After I freshened up, I demanded a Vote of No Confidence in Cornelius Fudge. I know that I have had the Minister in my pocket for many years now, but allowing me to be arrested was going too far in my opinion. Lately it seemed that he was starting to side with Dumbledore after the fiasco in the Department of Mysteries. The Wizengamot easily voted No Confidence and Fudge was summarily booted from office. It was then brought to the attention of Madam Bones that we were four years out from an election. Malcolm Wood put my name forth for consideration and was seconded by Helewise Fawley. I was quite shocked to see that someone so firmly in the Light would second a nomination with my name attached, but that was not to be the biggest surprise of the day. A vote was taken and by an overwhelming majority I was sworn in as the new Minister for Magic."

"Of course Dumbledore and a few others in his camp voted against it, but the only other option was Rufus Scrimgeour. He knows nothing of how to play the political field. It would have been a disaster. My first order of business was to fire half the Ministry. The new Ministry will be firmly in place by tomorrow morning. The Dark Lord finally has the Ministry. I was able to convince Madam Bones to look into a trial posthumously for Black. She will find it very convenient when the true perpetrator of the crime shows up in a Ministry holding cell in the morning. I also was able to have the Potter wills unsealed. Dumbledore fought me on that, however I told him as Minister it was my right and duty. Draco, Harry is the new Lord Potter-Black."

At that, Draco gasped and settled into a smile. He knew then that he had to have him forever. He would find a way to bond with Harry. A merger of three of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses would give them power beyond. It did help, of course, that he loved Harry.

"Draco, your mother is holding a ball in my honour. An invitation was sent to Harry. He did RSVP. I will ensure that your robes coordinate. The Dark Lord will be there. With myself as the Minister, it is time for him to come forward and claim the Gaunt seat on the Wizengamot. He will be introduced as Lord Marvolo Gaunt. I expect you to be on your best behaviour. Do not tip Harry to his presence. Harry should not be able to recognise him. He will have on magical dampener spells. We cannot let the entire Wizarding World know that he is running the Ministry yet. Do try to keep Harry occupied. I know how much he detests attention."

Severus snorted. He had always thought that the impertinent brat relished the attention he received. It wasn't until Lucius and their Lord had informed him that everything he had ever thought of the Potter spawn was untrue, that he came to an understanding about the boy. He didn't need to like him, however, just deal with him.

"Severus…" Lucius drawled, "I thought we had this talk. Harry will be living with us in a few weeks. You need to put it behind you love. For everyone's sake."

Severus barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes. "Yes, Luce. I will try for you, but don't expect me to like the boy."

"Of course not my beloved, of course not." Lucius stood up and walked toward his cabinet, setting his glass on the shelf. "Shall we all retire for the evening?"

Narcissa made her way over to her husband and kissed his cheek. "I am most pleased to see you are home and safe, my dear." Lucius kissed her left hand, nuzzling the knuckles with his cheek.

"As am I, my sweet. Am I to presume that Masselin is gracing us with his presence at the ball?"

"He would love nothing more than to congratulate you on your victory. He sent a bottle of 1922 La Serre with an elf this afternoon. The note stated that he hoped you would serve it at the dinner celebrating the dissolving of our bond. It is a fine vintage."

Lucius laughed at the pretence of the note. "Of course, Cissy, we will serve it at the dinner. I see this is his way of stating he wishes to attend." Lucius shook his head slightly. "Would you like an escort to your suite, my dear?"

"No, thank you, Lucius. Draco can escort me this evening. You go chase down your Potions Master and have your randy little way with him. I will enjoy a quiet evening reading." Narcissa turned toward her son, "Draco? Be a dear and escort your mother home."

Draco extended his arm for his mother to take and left the study, laughing quietly at the conversation that had transpired between his parents.


	13. Ritualistic Behaviour

**A/N:** I do hope that you enjoy this chapter. I would like to thank Michelle for her help with the Latin. I would also like to thank my friend Emily… I do not believe I gave her credit for the bits in the chapter 11 that I 'borrowed' from her story (The idea that Sirius blood adopted Harry). She knows, I gave her credit on AO3 where she posts. Oh, and remember, if I made any money off this, I would have more to my name than I do… So, NOT MINE, I just like to play in the world!

**Chapter 13**

**Ritualistic Behaviour**

*July 27th

**Malfoy shakes up the Ministry**

Following his election to Minister for Magic, Lucius Malfoy wasted no time rejigging the Ministry. An estimated 20 per cent of all employees have been sacked or demoted. The most notable changes amongst these many concern the Auror office: Rufus Scrimgeour was sent packing while Malfoy announced Pius Thickness as his successor.

The Minister also parted with Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge, instead entrusting Rodolphus Lestrange with the position and the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures will no longer look upon Justin Martin as their Department Head but instead call Roger Burke their boss.

With surprising swiftness, all positions have only been vacant for a few hours before Lucius Malfoy filled them once again. This seems to be a man with a plan despite his surprising appointment.

Concerning the reasons behind this extensive reshuffling of positions, Minister Malfoy told the Prophet: "Great Britain deserves the best government possible and appointing witches and wizards we can trust to positions of power was a necessary step to form such a government. This new team will be the foundation upon which I will restore the Wizarding world to the glory it once shone with. All witches and wizards need to work together since as a community, as a united front, we will achieve this goal this much faster."

Minister Malfoy also used the opportunity to announce the unveiling of the new statue, which will decorate the Ministry foyer from August 1st. The Magical Brethren Statue was destroyed in You-Know-Who's attack on the building last June. The new work of art showing two wizards shaking hands carries the title "Magic is Might" and will be uncovered by the artist Angelo Colassanto at the official ceremony. For an interview with the man behind the statue, turn to page nine.

**Peter Pettigrew alive – Black case revisited**

In a rather short press release, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement announced that the trial of Sirius Black would be unrolled at the Minister's request.

New evidence has come to light: Apparently Peter Pettigrew – allegedly killed by Sirius Black on Halloween 1981– still walks amongst the living. Pettigrew handed himself over to the DMLE, states the official release, and has confessed to having been the Potter's secret keeper. As is well known, until now Sirius Black has been regarded as such. He betrayed the Potters to the Dark Lord, resulting in the murder of his childhood friends and the attempted murder of Harry Potter. Yet in light of this new discovery, history needs to be re-written. Apparently, Pettigrew is guilty of the betrayal Black has been imprisoned for.

Furthermore Pettigrew stated that the caster of the Fidelius Charm was no other than Albus Dumbledore, which indicated the current Headmaster knew of Sirius Black's innocence. Why then, the Prophet asks now, did he never come forward? Why did the Wizarding World need to wait until Lucius Malfoy became Minister that the Black trial be unrolled?

The Prophet will bring you the answers soon.

Harry set the morning's Daily Prophet on his desk. A flood of emotions overwhelmed him. He didn't know what he had done to deserve all of this. Nobody had ever done anything like this before. Everyone always assumed that Harry had the world handed to him on a silver platter, but it couldn't be further from the truth. He knew that his life was changing all around him. He may have lost his family, but he was slowly gaining a new family with Draco in it.

Harry knew from Narcissa that Draco had wanted to be Harry's friend since that meeting in Madam Malkin's Robe Shop five years ago, but he still couldn't help thinking about when the other shoe was going to drop. He wanted to love Draco like the silver-eyed teen loved him, but every time someone had loved him they had been taken away. Harry wondered if he should let Draco get that close.

He ate his breakfast with renewed vigour that morning. Maybe he would ask Remus to come spend a few hours with him after he got his chores done. Harry put away his breakfast dishes and headed downstairs to receive his chore list for the day.

Draco woke with a start. He had been having the most wonderful dream about a green-eyed boy with messy hair bent over the desk in his study. He looked down at his groin and saw a wet spot in his boxers. He hadn't had a wet dream in almost a year. Waving his hand lightly over the spot and muttering a gentle cleaning charm, he rose for the day.

His study was a flurry of activity. All of his books were being packaged to be sent over to Riddle Manor. After tomorrow's initiation he would be living in the Manor for the unforeseeable future. The Dark Lord wanted to keep him and Harry safe from Dumbledore. Severus had overheard at the end of term that Dumbledore was going to start using compulsions on some of the Slytherins to convince them to turn from their families and the Dark Lord. Draco wasn't the only one being moved to the Manor. He had overheard that Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle were moving as well. They would not be arriving until closer to term, which meant that Draco had the student floor to himself with Harry for a few weeks.

With a flick of his wand, Draco summoned the text he was required to read for his initiation. The ritual itself was straightforward but complicated regarding the part of the caster. Draco would not be receiving the Dark Mark. He would be acquiring a new tattoo but it would be on his left pectoral muscle. He did not know how it would appear; the Dark Lord would not give that information away.

Draco decided to spend the day brewing with his godfather in the lab. He knew that Sev had potions that needed to be completed for the ritual. Draco was an expert brewer and hoped to follow in his other father's footsteps by becoming a Potions Master after school. Severus had already promised to take him under his wing as long as Draco received 'E's or better on his N.E.W.T.'s.

Draco entered his godfather's potions lab and donned an apron. Severus had just started adding water to the three cauldrons that sat on the tabled. Draco gathered his potions kit and sat down at the first cauldron. All of the ingredients he would need as well as the potion instructions had been laid out for him.

"I figured that you would come down to assist today," began Severus' smooth baritone. "Anything to take your mind off tomorrow, hum?"

Draco chuckled. "Yes, that and I have nothing better to do today. I do not want to seem overly eager to have Harry's attention. He has not told me that he thinks we write too much, but I feel like I should give him some space."

"And you are serious about this relationship, Draco?" Severus sneered. He did not think that The Chosen One, Saviour of the Wizarding World for something he had no control over, was good enough for his almost-son. He had no problem with the fact that Draco was gay. Severus had known even before Draco had. Draco had been nine when he had come to Severus distraught that Lucius might be entertaining thoughts of a betrothal contract with Dagobert Parkinson for Pansy's hand. He had told Severus that he would rather marry a House Elf than a girl. Severus had laughed at the time, but then had gone straight to Lucius and informed him of his son's predisposition to the male gender.

Draco glared at his godfather. He knew that Severus looked at Harry like a miniature James. That would have to stop. They were going to be living under the same roof; they needed to learn to get along. "Of course I am serious. I don't do anything lightly. I want to be with Harry. I will be with Harry. Father approves of the relationship, why can't you?"

Severus dropped his eyes to the cauldron in front of him. He knew that he shouldn't hold a grudge against the Potter boy, but it was so easy to see him as a miniature version of his father. He knew now that wasn't true and Lucius and Draco didn't hesitate to remind him of it often.

"I will try, Draco. Please do not ask any more of me. I have already told your father I would do my best."

"Sev, why don't you start by getting to know him? Talk to him while you are assisting him with potions. He's brilliant, he just lacks confidence. Instead of berating him for what he does wrong, praise him for what he does right. Just like you did with me growing up."

Draco looked at Severus one more time before returning to slicing the ginger root on his board. He knew not to push the subject any further. The remainder of their time in the lab was spent in comfortable silence.

Voldemort was standing in the Ritual Room at Riddle Manor in front of a stone altar. The runes for Draco's initiation needed to be drawn at least twenty-four hours before. The Dark Lord took the bowl of sheep blood off of the altar and dipped his wand into it. He started the spiral at the base of the altar and worked his way through the room, ending at the door. He dipped his wand in the blood again and began drawing the required runes around the room.

He placed the vessel back on the altar and removed a silver knife from the folds of his robe. The ritual required the runes on the altar be drawn in the caster's blood. The Dark Lord sliced his palm cleanly and conjured a small bowl to gather the fluid. Dipping his wand once again in blood, he drew the needed runes at the cardinal points of the altar. Healing his cut, he banished the remainder. Four vases were placed at the cardinal points with the newly drawn runes. These would hold the herb bundles that needed to be burned during the ritual.

Having everything needed in place, Voldemort left the room to finish his preparations.

Lucius returned to Malfoy Manor after a trying day at the Ministry. He had not realised that being Minister would be so difficult. Of course he had his orders from the Dark Lord, but Lucius had his own agenda as well. He needed to further his hold on Harry Potter. The best way to do this was to clear Black, rescind the creature laws on werewolves and support him in his relationship with Draco. The first two were the easiest. Having almost total control over the Ministry the Dark could have any bill or law they needed either passed or overturned. There was nothing that Dumbledore could do in the Wizengamot to stop him other than killing half of the panel. And since the seats were hereditary, the replacements would take the same stance as their predecessors.

Lucius strolled into the family dining room in his wing. Narcissa, Draco and Severus were already seated drinking tea, more than likely waiting for him to arrive. He nodded at Draco, walked to Narcissa and kissed her cheek. "How was your day, my sweet?" He asked as he sat down next to Severus at the head of the table.

"I had a good day, thank you. Franco came for dancing lessons. There were a few dances I needed practise with if I am to teach the children at the Manor."

Draco glared at his mother. He did not want to take anymore dance lessons. Draco had been taking dance lessons since he was five. She stopped making him attend when he left for Hogwarts.

"Draco, it is not polite to glare. You and the others will be taking dance lessons this year and that is final. I am sure that Harry needs them, and you could stand to brush up on your skills. Besides, dancing helps when duelling. It allows you to be more fluid in your movements. I have already approached our Lord regarding this and he agrees with me. So no complaining or I will make you take extra lessons."

Draco bowed his head. He did not want to argue with his mother. If it helped with duelling, then who was he to say otherwise.

Lucius called for dinner. This was the first time that the four of them had sat down for dinner since Draco had come home from school for the summer. It would also be the last time that just the four of them had dinner. Soon, Harry and the Dark Lord would be joining them every night.

"Severus, my beloved, were you able to brew all of your potions today?" Lucius really only cared that the potions were completed. He had plans for his snarky Potions Master after dinner. Over a week had passed since they had both been done with work before nine and Lucius wanted to take full advantage. It had been a while since Severus had him pinned against the wall pounding into him with wild abandon.

"What do you take me for, Lucius? If you must know, Draco spent his day in the lab with me instead of writing to his obsession. I do believe that I saved him from a day of pleasuring himself"

"Sev-" Draco interrupted, "I'll have you know I do not spend my days wanking."

"Draco, language," Narcissa intoned, giggling in her mind. If she had not known that Draco was in love with Harry, she would know now just based on his behaviour.

Lucius laughed. "Oh, Draco, don't let Severus get to you. I thought we raised you better than that."

Draco glanced down at his plate. It was hard being in love. He wanted nothing more than to spend every waking moment with Harry. It hurt to be separated from him. Of course, he couldn't tell anyone that. It was obvious they would just laugh at him.

After dinner, the family of four retired to Lucius' study. Lucius was glad to just sit in silence with them. Draco was reading the text the Dark Lord had sent over for the ritual the next day. Narcissa was writing a letter, more than likely to her darling Masselin. Severus had his nose buried in Potions Quarterly. Lucius swore he was going to make Severus read something else one of these days. How he could read the same magazine every day for three months baffled him. Lucius decided to go over the investment portfolios Gringotts had sent over earlier that day. The goblins had informed him that Harry received the Black and Potter ones yesterday. He knew that Harry would not be able to make heads or tails of them. Setting aside his own, he decided to write Harry a letter extending his expertise in investments. Harry was now the richest wizard in Great Britain. People would be tripping over their feet to win him as an investor and not all of those deals would be advisable.

July 27th

Jezu,

I hope that this letter finds you well. I was sitting here in my study looking over my investment portfolio and came to the realisation that you may need some help regarding yours. With your permission, I can acquire copies of your portfolios from the bank. You are now the richest wizard in Great Britain. There will be people out there that will try to get a hold of your money. Most Family Heads take care of their own investments; however, given your age and your upbringing, you should have a mentor teach you what you need to know. You can either hire someone to do this or you can ask an ally. Do remember that allies will require a service provided in return. Favours are important in the Wizarding World.

I have included a book on Wizarding customs for you to read. Take your time. Narcissa will be teaching you from this text when you come to the new Manor. She is looking forward to having you around. Do let me know if there is anything that you need. My new position does not mean I won't have time for you.

I look forward to hearing from you soon.

Justes

*July 28th

Draco woke the morning of his initiation with trepidation. He showered and set about supervising the remainder of packing that was going on in his room. He was becoming very anxious for the ritual that evening. Before his father left for the Ministry he did inform Draco of a few details for the ritual, like Draco had to use a special sage and juniper oil soap in his bath that evening. There was a special robe his mother had procured in France for him. He had to be naked for the ritual. That last part was probably the hardest. Draco didn't mind being naked in front of his parents and Severus. They had seen him in the bath numerous times over the years. He was nervous for the Dark Lord to see him.

Draco knew that the ritual they were preforming was not the standard initiation into the Dark Order. Most Death Eaters just promised to not betray the Dark Lord and the Mark was burned into their left forearm. They then had to perform an act of torture. Because the Dark Lord did not want to Mark Draco the usual way, he had to have a special ritual. He was told part of the reason he was not being Marked was because of Harry. The Dark Lord wanted to sway Harry to the Dark Order and showing that Draco could be a member - but not be Marked the traditional way - was one step the Dark Lord was willing to make. Harry would hopefully be Marked using the same ritual.

Draco had received a letter from Harry earlier. He took it out of his robe pocket and read it again. The letter was already starting to appear worn. Every time that Draco had felt anxious that day he had pulled the letter out. Harry didn't know about the initiation, he had been too much of a coward to tell his love. He knew he had to tell Harry eventually, but he wanted to wait until Harry was safely concealed behind the wards at Riddle Manor.

July 28th

My Dearest Perseus,

I dreamt of you last night. It was so vivid, I thought it was real. Imagine my surprise when I woke up to an empty bed. I can't wait until we can be together every night. I truly miss you. I wish that I could get away for my birthday, even for a little while that day. Unfortunately Uncle Vernon is coming home from Ireland. I don't know when he'll be back, so I can't risk leaving the house. Maybe you could come shortly after midnight and stay for a while? I would like that.

Your father sent me a book on customs in the Wizarding World. It is a very dry read, but I am learning a lot. I read the section on courting. I would like to officially court you, Perseus. I know that I need your and you father's blessing. I plan on asking for it the next time I see him. Do you accept? Would you willingly be mine forever?

Until I see you again,

Jezu

Draco, Lucius, Severus, and Narcissa flooed to Riddle Manor. Draco was excited but anxious about the upcoming ritual. He was wearing a floor-length robe that had about a million buttons. It was cut plainly, but the material was Acromantula silk. Draco was naked underneath, per the Dark Lord's instruction. Draco walked to the Ritual Room and waited by the door for his family.

Voldemort opened the door and ushered his guests in. Narcissa took up the spot in the East, placing the sage she had brought into the small silver bowl in front of her. Lucius followed next, sliding into the South position, placing the juniper branches and berries into the bowl. Severus walked to the West position and placed his willow bundle into the small silver bowl in front of him.

Voldemort deftly unbuttoned and removed the robe off Draco's shoulders. Placing the robe in the arms of a house elf waiting outside the room, he closed the door. The Dark Lord took up his place in the North, and placed his bundle of holly in the silver bowl.

Draco took a deep breath and walked to the altar. He picked up the silver knife and quickly sliced open his right palm. Draco let three drops of blood fall in each bowl. He then drew the rune for obedience on the altar at the West point, and climbed onto the altar.

"Hail and well come, frosty Spirits of the North," Voldemort began, "Lend us your power and protection this night. So mote it be." He lit the holly, fanning the smoke toward Draco.

"So mote it be," they all intoned.

"Hail and well come, bright Spirits of the East," Narcissa began, "Lend us your power and protection this night. So mote it be." She lit the sage bundle, allowing the wafting smoke to cover Draco.

"So mote it be."

"Hail and well come, fiery Spirits of the South," Lucius drawled, "Lend us your power and protection this night. So mote it be." He lit the juniper bundle and fanned the smoke over Draco.

"So mote it be."

"Hail and well come, tireless Spirits of the West," Severus intoned, "Lend us your power and protection this night. So mote it be." Severus then light the willow in his bowl.

"So mote it be," they all replied.

"I call upon the Mother; I call upon Magic to witness Draco Lucius Malfoy's birth into the One True Darkness." Voldemort spoke clear and loud, the spiral flaring to life around them. The fire from each of the bowls blazed as the flames reached the ceiling. Black and gold light swirled in the air, blanketing the entire room in a rich, intoxicating atmosphere. "So mote it be."

"So mote it be," they all replied.

"Draco," the Dark Lord began, "you stand at the edge of a path that if you go further, there is no turning back."

"I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, come willingly to the Dark."

The spiral flared even brighter, turning shades of red and silver. The air became heavy with the smoke wafting from the bowls on the altar. Draco's eyes were heavy and he struggled to keep them open.

"Denotas eum qui venit ad sponte a tenebris," Voldemort chanted in Latin, his voice rising with each word. "Protegis eum de quos qui illi malum faciunt. Eum caligo et servus Domini, non alius eidem Domini. Ligatis mihi nota." He then made the wand movements in opposite of the Dark Mark and called "Morsmordre" while pressing his wand tip to Draco's left pectoral muscle.

Draco cried with the pain that seared his flesh. He almost passed out, the pain was so intense. He looked down at the spot the wand had touched and saw his new Mark. It was a small silver snake with a wand shooting out green sparks crossing in front of it.

With one voice they all intoned, "So mote it be," the spiral flared once more before dying down. The fires on the altar extinguished as soon as the spiral quit glowing. Lucius looked upon his son with a new found respect. He was proud of Draco. It was perhaps, the proudest moment of his life.

****'Mark he who comes of his own free will to darkness. Protect him from those who will do him harm. Make him a servant of darkness and its Lord, beholden to no other Lords. Bind him to me through the mark.**' This is the literal translation through Google Translate (sorry, but it is impossible to find good _free_ Latin translation software. HOWEVER, this is what he really said: 'Mark the one who willingly comes to the Dark. Protect him from those who are willing to do him harm. Make him a servant of the Dark and its Lord, beholden to no other Lords. Bind him to me through this Mark.'


	14. Confontations

**A/N:** I do hope that you enjoy this penultimate chapter. It is very long… There is a lot of information contained within. Please have your tissues ready, it's time for the public will readings. Thanks again to everyone who has written a review. I appreciate each and every one of you! I am just a few away from 20k hits! Please make sure that you check out A Desperate Cry for Help Part 2 when it is uploaded. I hope that you enjoy it as much as you have enjoyed this!

Oh, a couple of other things. Harold Saxon, I would assume the answer to your question is yes. My beta writes all of my articles, I just give her the specifics, but every now and then she likes to sneak in a name from another fandom. I am not a Dr Who/Torchwood Fan (not because I don't want to be, I have to get caught up with SPN first), so if you say he was a love interest of Cap't Jack, then he was. ALSO, a few people have approached me saying that Harry is very unHarryish. Well, my response is this: Harry was not severely beaten in Canon. My story is AU not Canon. Only school events are Canon. Therefore, Harry would not be the same person, now would he? For reals, people. This is Fan Fiction. If I wanted the story to stay the same, I would have kept my fingers away from my laptop.

**There is a small lemon in this chapter. I left it in because I am feeling generous. It is nothing major, not even sex. For that, you'll have to wait until Saturday and the last chapter in this Part.**

**Chapter 14**

**Confrontations**

*July 29th

**Lestrange brothers pardoned**

Many years have passed since their conviction and finally, the truth has won out: Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange have received a full pardon.

Convicted of crimes committed during the First War, both brothers have spent years in Azkaban before successfully breaking out. Seeing as new evidence has come to light falsifying their first conviction, they don't need to fear persecution for their break-out.

~~..~~..~~..~~

Voldemort awoke from a very strange dream. He had been lying on a couch, running his hands through short, messy black hair. The Dark Lord knew that he was becoming obsessed with Harry Potter, he just didn't know why. It had been many years since he had taken a lover. He felt none of the more carnal desires of the flesh. Why was he starting to feel them now?

He quickly dressed and made his way to the family dining room in Lucius' and Severus' wing. It was early enough that he should catch Lucius before he flooed to the Ministry for the day. Walking into the dining room, he saw Lucius and Severus at the table. Draco was standing by a large window overlooking the Quidditch Pitch. It was rare that Draco had breakfast with his father during the summer. The Dark Lord knew that he liked to spend much of his time with Narcissa.

Draco turned when he saw the Dark Lord enter. "My Lord," he dropped to his knees. "I am sorry. I did not hear you come in."

Voldemort clipped a laugh. "Draco rise. We are at breakfast, not a meeting. I do not expect you to kneel every time you see me."

Lucius stifled a giggle. Draco slowly stood, his eyes kept toward the floor. "I am sorry, my Lord. Please forgive me, it will not happen again."

"Draco," the Dark Lord began, "nothing pleases me more than your subservience; however, there is a time and a place. This is neither. Look at me, child."

Draco raised his eyes toward his Lord. "Keep your head high when we are in private. Make your behaviour befitting your station. I expect nothing less of a Malfoy. You will do well to remember that."

"Yes, my Lord." Draco let out a measured breath. "I will remember, my Lord."

"Good. Now, how do you feel this morning? Have you told your Harry of the events of last evening?"

"I am well, my Lord. I have not informed Harry of the Ritual Initiation. I would like to wait until he is informed that you are Osiris. It would do no good to let him know I have been Marked. He may pull away from us." Draco did not want to mention that his greatest fear would be Harry rejecting him for taking the Mark.

"Of course." Voldemort did not want Harry to pull away from him. If he followed the feelings he had been having lately, he wanted to make sure that Harry came to need him. It was obvious that if he made Harry his Consort the Young Malfoy Heir would have to come with. He was not sure yet how he felt about that situation. He could order Draco to give Harry up, but that would turn the Malfoy family and Severus from his side. He would have to find a way to make it work.

"Young Draco. After our meal I require your presence in my study. Alone." Voldemort gave a pointed look at Lucius.

"Yes, my Lord. If you require me, I will appear." Draco then sat down to his breakfast.

Voldemort took a seat at the head of the table, Lucius on his right, Severus beside him, next to Draco.

"Lucius, I trust things are going well at the Ministry?"

"Yes, my Lord. There was little backlash from the Light for the pardon of the Lestrange brothers. I had expected more Howlers. However, Dagobert claims it is due to the fact the article appeared on page eight, not the front page. Rodolphus has transitioned wonderfully into his new profession. I am to inform you he hired Demetria Greengrass' sister, Persephone Rookwood, to sit with Bellatrix during her 'recovery'."

"Very well. Have you spoken to the Legal Department about the new Creature Bill I drafted? Do make sure that Roger Burke confers with the Head of the Wizengamot Administration Services to place that bill on the docket by the end of the week."

"I have not spoken to them regarding the bill; but Burke in Magical Creatures understands how important this bill is to the cause. I am sure that Lupin may even be swayed to our side with the passage of the Werewolf Bill." Lucius understood the new Werewolf Bill was important to the war effort, but he did wonder if his Lord had drafted the bill solely for the benefit of Harry. It would mean everything for Harry's other godfather to have full citizen status.

~~..~~..~~..~~

Draco paused at the door to the Dark Lord's study. He wondered if he should knock, or just walk in. The choice was taken away from him as he heard a faint 'Enter Young Malfoy' from inside.

Draco walked into the study, head held high, pausing in front of the desk. He swiftly dropped to his knees and trained his eyes to the floor. "My Lord."

"Rise and sit, Draco. We have much to discuss." The Dark Lord knew he needed to handle the situation delicately, even if that was not his manner of operation. Draco was still a child, though he wanted to be treated as an adult, for which the Dark Lord felt this was neither the time nor place.

"Draco, I wish to discuss Harry Potter with you. What are your intentions with the Young Lord?"

Draco was unsure how much he should reveal to his Lord. He did know that he was a Master Legilimens, and Draco would be forced to tell the truth regardless. "I fully intend to make him mine. He sent formal request to court yesterday. He stated that he has plans to formally request permission from Father as well. I have to state this relationship was not expected on my part, even though I have been in love with him for five years, my Lord. I never expected the feelings to be returned. May I ask as to why?"

"You may. It has come to my attention that the way to cement our win in this War is to have Harry Potter, or should I say, Lord Harrison Potter-Black, fully on our side. In order to ensure our victory, I plan to make Young Lord Potter-Black my Consort."

Draco hid a look of dread behind his mask. Once the Dark Lord wanted something, he stopped at nothing to get it. Draco was insignificant in the War. He knew that; however, it did not stop the revelation from hurting less. He finally had Harry and now he was being ripped away from him by someone that, Draco felt, would not appreciate Harry fully.

"I understand if you should feel upset, Draco; I know how much you love him. That is why I have a proposition of sorts."

At this Draco's eyes grew wide.

"I will allow you to stay by Harry's side. He may court you. I will even give blessing to a Bonding if you wish. However, I will make Harry my Consort. You can choose to be involved, or you can remain Harry's paramour. If you become involved, I will allow you into our bed, into my life."

Draco paled at the Dark Lords words. He wasn't sure how to take this. His Lord was not neccesarily ugly, but he was abnormally tall, pale, and snakelike. His eyes, however, were the most mesmerising feature. They were crimson; the colour of blood, and when you gazed into them it was as if he saw your very soul. Draco thought maybe he could come to find attraction in the Dark Lord. His presence was intoxicating in its own right.

Voldemort knew that he was taking a risk allowing a triad to form with the Malfoy Heir; he wanted Harry to have everything in life. If this made Harry happy, then he would deal.

"Yes, my Lord." Draco knew he was being granted a rare gift. The Dark Lord did not take lovers. He promised himself he would do everything to make Harry happy. Draco knew that Harry may have reservations regarding being the Dark Lord's Consort, but with Draco by his side the situation would not feel so daunting.

"You are dismissed, Young Draco. Do not discuss this with Harry yet. Discretion is the key. I will speak to your father later."

Draco bowed low, smiling behind his mask, and walked out of the study.

~~..~~..~~..~~

Harry was having a bad day. Actually, that was an understatement. Aunt Petunia was having guests over that evening for a bridge tournament. She expected the entire house cleaned top to bottom, the yard weeded and mowed, flower gardens tended and she required a full spread for supper. Harry was to make appetisers, a four-course meal, and a compliment of afters. Vernon had, before he left for Ireland, threatened under penalty of death that the night had better go well. Harry knew better than to make Uncle Vernon mad. At least Draco had left half of a crate of pain potions when he had visited the other day. Harry knew that he would be beaten for sure when Vernon came home if anything happened.

Harry placed the last plate of appetisers in the lounge and went back into the kitchen to prepare the meal. Petunia insisted on a cold carrot and squash soup, watercress salad, Dover sole, and carré d'agneau. The soup and salad were easy. Harry could make those in his sleep. However, preparing enough lamb for twenty people… He knew he had his work cut out for him. Petunia would expect nothing less than perfection.

~~..~~..~~..~~

Harry lay in bed, tired after a long day slaving away in the kitchen. Petunia's bridge party had been a success. The vapid ladies that frequented his aunt's parties had all complimented her on a delicious meal. She of course had taken all of the credit, claiming all Harry did was serve for them.

He was just closing his eyes, hoping that sleep came soon, when Calypso and Prae flew through the open window.

"Hey there. Do you have post for me?" Harry ruffled Prae's feathers and turned to give the majestic falcon a ruffle and a kiss on the head.

Taking the letters off both, he sat back down on the bed to get comfortable. "Go kip for a bit. I'm sure that I'll have a response or two in a little while."

Harry turned to the letter from Osiris first. It had been a few days since his last letter, but Harry thought that maybe he was busy with his business ventures, whatever they may be.

July 29th

Jezu,

I do hope that this letter finds you well. I apologise for not responding to your last letter sooner, I have no other excuse then that Justes and myself were busy attending to business in Wales. I do, however, have good news. The safe house is finally ready. I suspect that we will be able to move you there by the first of August. I am arranging the last minute details as we speak. You and Perseus will be there for approximately one week before the remainder of his family joins you. I do hope you use the time to get to know each other better. I do not want any fights breaking out.

I heard that you made a trip to Diagon Alley earlier this week. I do hope that your trip went well. Did you have any problems with the glamours you utilized? That particular book is invaluable, and I do not just mean for the information within its pages. Do remember to take care of it.

I have enclosed a slim book on transfiguration spells. The reasoning behind this is two-fold. The first is that I believe it will be beneficial in your studies for N.E.W.T.s. The second is so that you are able to wandlessly transfigure a golem. When you are retrieved from your relatives' house, you will transfigure a golem from the material I will send you tomorrow. The golem will throw the Order off your trail for a few days. It will not respond as a normal wizard would, a golem is more of a shell than a living being. However, your relatives will be fooled enough into thinking you are sick in bed. Since you say that the Order is not expected to check up on you until mid-August at the earliest, our magical signatures will have long dissipated.

Do try to keep up with the reading I recommended. When you resume your studies this fall, you will find that you have caught up with or have surpassed your classmates. I look forward to having intelligent discussions with you regarding the book on Dark Arts that Justes sent. On another matter, I have been able to secure a meeting for you with the Dark Lord. You will be meeting with him on August 1st. Do not worry about logistics. Justes has that taken care of for you. I may need a hair or two for Polyjuice, make sure that you send them in an unbreakable vial with your reply.

Until we speak again,

Osiris

Harry set Osiris' letter to the side. At least now there was a definitive date to get him out of the house. He was anxious for the meeting with Voldemort. Harry wondered who would be Polyjuiced in his place. Hopefully the meeting would be at night when he was locked in his room. He didn't want to put anyone through a day in his life, especially if that day involved a beating from Uncle Vernon. He would need to let Osiris know of his worries. Harry didn't think that Voldemort would change a meeting time just to appease Harry, but if one of his loyal followers was Polyjuiced, he may consider a late meeting time.

Harry picked up Draco's letter, genuinely looking forward to the words contained therein.

July 29th

My dearest,

I hope that this letter finds you well. I know that your uncle is still gone; hopefully your aunt has not decided to take up his mantle. If she has, do not be afraid to tell me. I will hex her from here to America. She does not scare me. Your uncle is another story, however. I wish that I could get him to stop, but based on what you have told me, he may sit on me and kill me.

I should not bring up such horrid thoughts. I am writing you to give you good news. Father told me that we will be retrieving you soon. I cannot wait. I am already here. I came yesterday. Our room is beautiful. I am waiting to finish decorating it until you arrive. I want your input. I do hope that it is not presumptuous of me to assume we will be sharing a room. There are plenty of rooms here if you wish to bunk alone. I will understand. I'll be upset, but I'll understand. This Manor is beautiful. It is not as grand as ours, but on our floor we have a game room, a pool room, and a library that would make your Granger drool. I do hope she hears about it and becomes jealous. I shall love rubbing it in her face. There are twelve bedrooms on our floor as well. I do not know who will be joining us only that my father says we will eventually have company here.

I do miss you, my sweet. The days are long and the nights are lonely. I will count down the days until we are together. Have you written Father yet? I accept your offer to court. I am sure that Father will as well. I do understand that you wish to be proper regarding this. You are the Lord of two noble houses and I am Heir to one. Though I believe propriety be damned. We should be allowed to do what we like. Don't you agree?

Do you even need to ask if I will come to you on your birthday? I will be there a minute after midnight if that is what you would like. Please let me know. I want nothing more than to spend time with you. Now and forever.

I will talk to you soon, my sweet. Mother is giving me a look that says I must assist her in dancing. I swear to you this time I did no wrong. She has it in her head that I need more practise.

Until I see you again,

Perseus

~~..~~..~~..~~

Harry smiled at the latest letter from Draco. Now he just needed to find a way to approach Lucius regarding him. Ideally, he should be asking to court Draco in person; however, getting to the newly elected Minister would be a problem since Harry technically was under house arrest. Hopefully Lucius will not mind him asking in a letter.

Harry was excited but apprehensive for the move to the safe house. It was nice that Draco wanted to wait to decorate _their_ room. 'Wow,' thought Harry. 'I never thought our room and Draco would be in the same sentence. I hope that he doesn't regret the decision.'

~~..~~..~~..~~

July 29th

Osiris,

Thank you for the booklet on transfiguration. I look forward to reading it. You do not need to apologise for the lack of response to my last letter. I understand that you have a job, and of course that job takes precedence over writing to me.

Perseus also sent me a letter regarding the safe house. I am glad that it is finally ready. He told me that it was huge and explained there are a few rooms for leisure on our floor as well. I do hope that he is not too lonely there.

My trip to Diagon went well. No one noticed me with the glamours I had in place. I covered my scar and changed the colour of my hair slightly. The most pleasant surprise was the spell I found in the healing tome that temporarily fixed my eyesight. I have since used muggle methods to have my eyes permanently repaired. I did not want to have to wait any longer to have them fixed, and I knew that I was not able to have someone in the Alley fix them. They would have figured out who I was.

I have been keeping up with my reading. The Dark Arts book is fascinating. I cannot wait to read more on the subject. I have also read the book on healing a second time and have come to the decision that I would like to become a Healer when I finish school. Everyone expects me to follow in my father and godfathers steps and become an Auror, but I am tired of fighting for people who turn their backs on me the moment I do something they do not approve of. I say leave the fighting for those who have no other means of support. I am slowly becoming disenfranchised with the Light. They do nothing but criticise me at every turn, but expect me to fight their fights and clean up their mess. No more. I refuse.

I am grateful that you are able to arrange a meeting for me with the Dark Lord. I am sure that you are not able to sway the time of the meeting, but if you could have one of your contacts ask him to make the meeting at night, I would appreciate it. The reason behind this is that Vernon will more than likely be harsh to me that day. It is shortly after he gets back from his business trip to Ireland and he will more than likely be having 'Harry beating' withdrawals. I do not wish my beatings on anyone. I have become used to them. Please convey this to him.

I have enclosed three hairs in an unbreakable vial for you. If you were to sell them, I guarantee you could make millions. I trust that they will be used appropriately.

I look forward to your next letter. Please send more books.

Sincerely,

Jezu

~~..~~..~~..~~

July 29th

Justes,

Good day, sir. I hope that this letter finds you well. Osiris informed me that you have been busy the last few days, both with your new position and work with Osiris himself. I have missed our daily communications.

I would like to thank you for the book on Wizarding Customs. It is a very dry read; however, I do understand that it is important I read it. I have learned numerous things that I was ignorant to previously.

I would also like to extend an invitation to view my portfolios. I have sent a request to Gringotts to make them available to you. Let me know your price, I am more than willing to pay.

Until next time,

Jezu

~~..~~..~~..~~

July 29th

Mr Malfoy,

I, Lord Harrison James Potter-Black, do hereby request your permission to formally court your son and Heir, Draco Lucius Malfoy.

I do promise that I have the most honourable of intentions regarding your son. It is my intention to one day officially Bond with him.

I apologise for requesting this of you by owl post. However, I am not able leave my abode to make this request in person. I do hope that you understand.

I look forward to your response.

Sincerely,

Lord Harrison James Potter-Black

~~..~~..~~..~~

July 29th

Rangok,

I, Lord Harrison James Potter-Black, do hereby give permission to one Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, to view and remove a copy of the investment portfolios and statements from the past sixteen years of the estates of The most Ancient and Noble House of Black and The most Noble House of Potter. I also hereby give permission to the above stated Lord to advise in investments of both Houses.

Lord Harrison James Potter-Black

~~..~~..~~..~~

July 29th

Perseus,

My dear, I hope that your day went well. Mine was full of work, as usual. Petunia had one of her 'infamous' bridge parties this evening. At least Uncle Vernon wasn't around to try to foul things up for me. However, there were twenty vapid bints sitting around playing cards. They of course complimented Aunt Petunia on her wonderful meal, which I made and she took credit for. I did, however, find that I make a mean rack of lamb.

I have sent a formal courting request to your father. I wish that I could have asked him in person, but you know how impossible that is for me. Hopefully, he will respond in the affirmative. If not, I agree with you, propriety be damned!

I can't wait to be there with you at the safe house. It sounds like it is very fancy. I have never been anywhere save the Burrow and Gri- dammit, sorry, stupid Fidelius- my godfathers old house. I find it interesting that I own it, the wards should respond to only me, but why can't I tell the location? Will you ask your father for me? Maybe I have to wait for the public reading of the will tomorrow.

You will be there, right? I will be under an invisibility spell. The goblins do not want me to tip my hand just yet. I just need to see you, even if it is in a room full of people who want to have nothing to do with me. Can you arrive early? Maybe we can see each other for just a few moments. I'm sure the goblins will accommodate us. When I went the last time, the goblins gave me some weird kind of blessing. Something about me and mine being blessed and spreading peace… It was longer than their usual greeting. All of the goblins in the lobby stopped when Rangok spoke it. It was like they were in awe of me. I thought the goblins hated wizards.

I am going to bed, my love. I have had a trying day and am very tired. I do hope to see you tomorrow. Dream of me, as I will dream of you.

All my love,

Jezu

~~..~~..~~..~~

Harry sealed the letters, sent the one for Gringotts with Hope, and the remainder with Prae and Calypso. He then lay down, wishing for dreams of his beloved as he slept.

~~..~~..~~..~~

*July 30th

Draco woke bright and early. He showered, used his favourite shaving charm and fixed his hair all before 8am. He decided to have breakfast with his father and headed to Malfoy Manor. As he walked into the family dining room in his fathers' wing he heard a noise that stopped him dead to rights.

"Sev… Don't… Stop…" Lucius could be heard crying.

"Ugh… You know you want it. Have you been a bad boy?" Severus responded.

Draco heard quite a few moments of grunting. He wanted nothing more than to turn around and head to his fathers' study, but something about hearing him and his godfather sounding so free and in love made him stay.

There was a fury of bangs on the wall in the dining room, a sharp cry of 'YES!', then silence.

"I do hope for your sake that you two are decent," Draco called out into the adjoining room. "I do not wish to wash my eyeballs out with potions."

Draco heard the rustle of clothing, a swear word or two, then 'You can come in.'

"Father, today is the Black will reading," Draco stated as he walked through the doorway. "I received a summons from Gringotts two days ago. Are you able to come with? I know that Sev and Mother are requested." Draco hoped that his father would be able to attend. This way, he could give Harry his answer in person.

Lucius did his best to not roll his eyes. He knew what Draco wanted. He had received Harry's letter late the night previously. He knew how much it meant to Draco to be able to pick his own spouse. It seemed like he had chosen Harry. That must be the reason he chose to grace them with his presence at Malfoy Manor. "Of course, Draco, I will reschedule my afternoon appointments. There were none that I really wanted to attend today. Being Minister is not as illustrious of a job as some make out."

At that Severus laughed. Draco took a good look at his godfather. Since he had moved into the Manor full time after retirement from Hogwarts he had become a different person. Gone was the sallow look of his skin and the protective grease from his hair. He still dressed solely in black, but the robes were indicative of his station as the Malfoy Consort. Granted, he did not hold the title at that moment, but Draco was sure if asked, Harry would dissolve the marriage Bond between his parents. As Lord Black, Harry had the ability to reinstate disowned family members as well as approve or dissolve bonds. Draco decided he would mention it to Harry that afternoon.

"I was also informed that the Potter wills were being read. My presence was requested at this will reading. I do not know why, other than Lily may have had a message to relay. I am positive the former Lord Potter held no kind words for me." Severus was genuinely curious as to why his presence was required at the will readings. There was no love lost between Potter, Black and himself.

~~..~~..~~..~~

"Floppy," the Dark Lord called.

"Yes, Master?" Floppy was the most obedient house elf the Dark Lord had ever owned. She would be hard to replace when she died. He knew there was no way to keep her alive with him. Most house elves only lived a few hundred years.

"Go retrieve Master Lucius. I wish to speak to him alone. Inform him it is of the utmost importance."

Lucius appeared in front of his Lord within minutes of his summons. "You called, my Lord?" Lucius bowed and took a seat in front of the Dark Lord's desk.

"I wish to discuss your son and Lord Potter-Black." At this Lucius paled. A few days before the Dark Lord had stated that he had no issues with Draco and Harry being together. Lucius was worried that he had changed his mind. He knew that he was expected to give Harry a response to his request later that day.

"I have made the decision to make Lord Potter-Black my Consort. I spoke to your son regarding my wishes, and he has agreed to be a Co-Consort of sorts. Harry would be my primary Consort, Draco my second. He would be a primary Consort to the Potter-Black lines. Any children Harry and I chose to have would be of the Gaunt line first, the Potter line second. Children that Harry and Draco had would be of the Black line first, and the Malfoy line second. This arrangement is beneficial to everyone involved. I get Harry, Draco gets Harry, Harry has everything he has ever wanted, but most importantly, he has a family, and a large one at that. You get an Heir; the Black and Potter lines get an Heir. Having an Heir to the Gaunt line is not of import to me, I can always make Harry my Heir."

Lucius could see no flaw in the Dark Lords logic, not that he would argue with the man. He may be more amiable since his resurrection, but he wasn't called the Dark Lord for no reason. "Yes, my Lord. I can see how this arrangement would be beneficial for all involved. How, may I ask, do you plan to bring Harry on board with your plan?"

"I plan to court him, of course. Draco will assist me with making Harry see the benefit of the arrangement. We will be holding the Bonding Ceremony on the Winter Solstice. I would have preferred to hold it on Samhain; however, I do not believe Harry will be ready by then. Has Harry formally requested to court Draco yet?"

"Yes, my Lord. He sent his formal request with apologies by owl post. I do understand his reasoning. He was unsure when he would be able to visit with me in person. I was asked appropriately. My presence has been requested at the will readings of James and Lily Potter as well as the Former Lord Black, Sirius. I plan on giving my consent at this time." Lucius was relieved that the Dark Lord was willing to allow Harry to court Draco. He did not want to be the one to tell Harry no.

"That is all, Lucius. I expect a full report from the Ministry tomorrow morning. Do make sure that Harry's presents are sent out this evening before you retire. I would like them to be there as the clock strikes midnight."

"Yes, my Lord. As you wish, so shall it be." Lucius rose from his seat, gave a short bow and left the study to go to the Ministry.

~~..~~..~~..~~

Harry appeared in the lobby at Gringotts Bank at half noon. The public will reading was to be at 1pm. He walked to the door marked 'Accounts Manager' and knocked. Rangok told him in the response he wrote to Harry's letter that he need not bother himself with the 'public goblins'. Harry waited for the reply.

"Enter Young Lord Potter-Black." Harry opened the door and walked into the office.

"Rangok," Harry replied. "May your gold overflow and your enemies cower at your feet."

"And you as well, Young Lord." Rangok appreciated the young Lord. He treated magical creatures with the respect they deserved. Most wizards thumbed their nose at a goblin; Lord Potter-Black however earned the respect of others through the respect he showed.

"Rangok, I was wondering if I may be able to use a room for a private meeting. I wish to meet with my intended and his father. His presence has been requested at the reading, and I would like to spend a few moments speaking with him and his father to formally declare my intentions to court."

"Of course, Lord Potter-Black. You may meet in the will room. I will escort you. Griphook will inform your intended and his father to meet us there."

Harry walked down the hall to a room marked 'Wills'. He sat in the chair closest to the desk. After just a few moments the door opened and Draco and Lucius walked through. Harry immediately jumped to his feet, ran over and gave Draco a hug.

"I missed you!" Harry stated, not wanting to let go of Draco. "I'm glad that you were able to come a few minutes early."

"I missed you too," Draco whispered into Harry's ear. "Father received your letter. I do believe that is the reason he is attending today."

"Lord Malfoy," Harry began after releasing Draco from his embrace. "I wish to formally request your permission to court your son and Heir, Draco Lucius Malfoy. My intentions are pure. My ultimate goal is to Bond with him. I can provide much to him as his Lord. What is your Bride Price?"

"Lord Potter-Black," Lucius began, "I accept your formal request to court my son and Heir, Draco Lucius Malfoy with the intentions to Bond. My Bride Price is not great; I ask only that you allow me to vote in your stead in the Wizengamot until you reach the age of 25."

Harry bowed deep to the Lord Malfoy. "Your Bride Price is accepted. What dowry would Draco bring to the union?"

"Draco would bring the standard Malfoy dowry: four million galleons, the family wing in Malfoy Manor, and the Malfoy Wizengamot seat when he becomes Lord. Do you find this acceptable, Lord Potter-Black?"

"I do, Lord Malfoy. Thank you." Harry bowed another deep bow to Lucius. Lucius gave a curt nod and swept Harry up in a great hug as silver light enveloped the two Lords, sealing their contract.

"Welcome to the family, Harry." Harry sputtered as Lucius set his feet back down on the floor.

Draco smiled and tried to cover a laugh by coughing. "Father, I do believe you broke Harry."

Lucius composed himself, straightened his clothing and bowed. "Lord Potter-Black," he began. "As the Lord of the most Ancient and Noble House of Black, house of my wife, Narcissa Cadrella Malfoy nee Black, I do request the dissolution of our marriage Bond. This request comes from both myself and Narcissa. Ours was an arranged marriage, not a marriage of love. I was in love with another, and he in love with me. I wish to Bond with my other half, my Severus."

Harry turned toward Draco, grabbing the taller teen. "What am I supposed to do?" Harry whispered. "I didn't know I could do that."

Draco leaned in to whisper back in Harry's ear, his hot breath causing a stir in the younger man's trousers. "Bow back, accept his request then command it. The dissolution is instantaneous. Mother knew that this may happen as soon as you became Lord Black. She only wants Father and Severus to be happy. She could not request the dissolution until they had been Bonded twenty years. That happens to be in October, but since you are her Lord, you can grant a request by her husband-bonded to dissolve earlier. It will not harm Mothers standing. She will keep the vault that Father gave her; she will retain her honour, her integrity. She will have the ability to remarry. It is a good thing, Harry." Draco licked the outer shell of Harry's ear and embraced him. "Grant the request."

Harry pulled away from Draco and turned back to Lucius. He gave a grand bow and intoned "Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy of The most Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy, I Lord Harrison James Potter-Black of The most Ancient and Noble House of Black do hereby dissolve the marriage Bond between yourself and Narcissa Cadrella Malfoy nee Black. This dissolution, requested of by both parties, will be effective immediately, returning Lady Malfoy to The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, the house of her Blood. So it is requested, so mote it be."

Lucius and Draco responded, "So mote it be."

A gold and silver light shot from Harry's chest and surrounded Lucius, permeating his very core. It disappeared just as quickly as it appeared. Back at Grimmauld Place the Black Family Tapestry updated itself to reflect the change.

"Thank you, Harry. Narcissa has been of the mind lately to request this of you. I am very thankful that you were able to fulfil our request. I shall leave the two of you alone for a few minutes. Severus should be waiting in the lobby and I wish to announce the good news."

Harry bowed to Lucius as he took leave. He turned back to Draco, "We have a few minutes… We _are_ alone… I do believe that I want to ravish my intended." Harry pulled Draco closer, attempting to make their body's one.

Harry ran his fingers through Draco's hair, resting his hand on the nape of his neck. He kissed Draco with all that he had, lightly licking his bottom lip, asking to gain entrance. Draco parted his lips in a tangle of heat, blazing with pleasure and desire, inciting a contest of wills, rubbing his very soul raw.

Harry felt his trousers tighten, his cock throbbing against the zip. He guided Draco's hand to his crotch, begging him to release the pressure. Draco unbuttoned the robe, guided down the zip and took Harry's heavy cock into his hand. Harry deepened the kiss, pushing his hips into Draco's hand moaning.

"More… Draco… more…" Harry moaned around the kiss. Draco sped up the movement in his hand, attempting to bring his intended to completion.

"Argh… Har-" Draco cried with a load groan, coming into his pants. He increased the pressure on Harry's cock.

"Draa-co, I- I'm- ahh…" All of a sudden, Draco felt Harry spasm in his hand, shooting his load all over Draco's robe. Draco pulled away from Harry slightly and brought his hand to his mouth, licking off the come.

"Draco, that was bloody brilliant. May I?" Harry gestured towards Draco's come covered hand. He took Draco's middle and ring finger into his mouth, sucking the come off gently, getting a moan from his love.

Once Draco's hand was clean, he waved his wand over his and Harry's crotches, muttering a gentle cleansing charm. He then tucked Harry away, pulling up the zip and buttoning the robe. "We need to get ready for the will reading. It is just a few minutes to 1."

Harry nodded in assent, and Draco popped his head out the door and requested Rangok. Harry moved to the seat next to the desk and waited patiently for the goblin to place an invisibility charm upon him. Draco took his seat at the front of the room and waited for Rangok to bring in the others.

One by one people began to enter the room. The first in were the Lord and Former Lady Malfoy with Severus at the rear. Remus Lupin was next, sniffing around for his cub; he smelled sex in the air. A small smile broke from his face and he inclined his head slightly at Draco. Draco smiled and returned the slight head tilt.

The Weasley family with Hermione were the next to enter the room. Ron took one look at Draco and began to rant. "What is HE doing here? There is no reason he should be at Sirius' reading. He's a bloody Malfoy-"

"Ronald!" Remus began. "Draco's mother is Sirius' cousin. Obviously he has a reason to be here or the bank would not have invited him. Get over yourself. You are not the most important person in the room." Remus was frustrated. He knew that Harry's friends had all but abandoned him since the start of the summer. Add that to the full moon that evening, and Remus was in no mood for people messing with Harry.

Ron mumbled something under his breath that to Remus sounded like 'bloody fucking prat' and sat down. Hermione left a seat between her and Ron, allowing Ginny to sit next to her brother. Molly and Arthur Weasley sat down on the other side of Ron, all leaving a wide birth from Draco.

The next to arrive were Andromeda Tonks and her husband Ted. They sat in the back of the room, unsure if they should sit next to the Malfoys or not. Andromeda looked pale, slightly gaunt from the days of mourning Nymphadora's death.

The last to enter the 'Will Room' was one Albus Too Many Names Dumbledore. He sauntered in with an air as if he owned the place, looking ridiculous in his neon orange robes with yellow and red shooting stars. He took a place in the front row, in the chair next to Draco, and cast a glare across the room.

Rangok began, "Since we are all gathered, we can begin."

"Harry isn't here." Remus interrupted, knowing full well that Harry was sitting, disillusioned in the chair next to the desk.

"Ah. Young Mr Potter sends his condolences," Dumbledore stated. "He sent me with a letter in his stead. He is still mourning the death of Mr Black and could not bring himself to be here."

"Very well then," Rangok stated. He would deal with Dumbledore later. "This is the last will of Sirius Black." Rangok took the will orb out of the top drawer and set it on top, touching the orb gently.

'This is the last will of one Sirius Orion Black, recorded on 1 May 1996,' the orb began.

'I, Sirius Orion Black, being of sound mind and smoking hot body (shut up Moony, you know it's true), do record my last will.'

Remus laughed quietly. Even in the face of death, Sirius was the ultimate joker.

'To Remus Lupin, I leave the Black Property in Wales. It is on the ocean, Remy. I know that you will enjoy it. Get out of Grimmauld Place. You know I wouldn't have wanted you to stay there any longer than you had to. I also leave you six hundred thousand galleons. Please make sure you buy a new wardrobe and pay for your potions to help with your furry little problem. I love you Remy, don't you ever forget that. I also ask that you please look after Harry. I don't think those muggles are taking very good care of him.'

Remus was slightly surprised. The property in Wales was one of the more lavish estates in the Black Family. That it happened to be his favourite was beside the point. Siri didn't have to do that. Remus knew that if Sirius had offered it to him while he was still alive he would have turned it down. He would, however, accept it for Harry. Harry needed a place somewhere far from Grimmauld Place just as much as Remus did.

'To Severus Snape, I wish to issue an apology. 20ish years ago I made the biggest mistake of my life. I never meant for you to get hurt. I thought it would be a great prank, scare you a bit. You made our lives hell just as much as we did to you. It doesn't make what I did right and every day since then I have felt horrible. If you can't forgive me, please don't take my transgressions out on Harry. I also leave you with fifty thousand galleons. Please consider it an investment in your apothecary. I know that you don't really want to be a teacher. I know you have no reason to listen to me, Severus, but stop teaching and follow your dreams.'

At this, Severus looked up from his lap. The last thing that he expected the mutt to do was ask for forgiveness. The money was a pleasant bonus. Severus knew he would make sure that he used it wisely. He laughed at the foreshadowing of Black's words.

'To Andromeda Tonks nee Black, I Sirius Orion Black, Lord of the most Ancient and Noble House of Black, do hereby reinstate you into the Black family. Please guide Harry to be the Lord he was born to be. I also leave you one hundred thousand galleons. Please retire, Andy. You deserve the peace.'

Andromeda was shocked. She sat up in her chair, the air of a Pureblood witch flowing into every fibre of her being. It was her responsibility now to help Harry. She did not want to let her cousin down.

'To Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, I hereby leave you the property in Greece. I know that it was your favourite place to visit growing up. It should be yours. I also leave you all of your Aunt Walburga's jewellery. I hope that you find some use for it.'

Narcissa knew exactly what she would do with her 'Dear Auntie Walburga's' jewellery. Farris' would have a new collection by nightfall.

'To Draco Malfoy, I leave fifty thousand galleons. You know what to use it for. I know Draco. I have always known. I hope you act on it before it's too late. You never know when your last day may be.'

Draco looked to where Harry was. The money would be used to spoil his intended, just as Sirius had suggested. The first thing he would do was take Harry out of the country for a holiday.

Ron sputtered in his seat. Slightly raising himself up he started to yell at the younger male. "Why should you get any money? Sirius didn't even know you. What is this about 'he knows?' He knows what? What are you hiding, you ferret-"

"Ronald Weasley," Rangok intoned. "If you cannot keep your comments to yourself you will be escorted from the room. Now sit down and BE QUIET!" The last words were imbued with a slight amount of compulsion magic, causing Ron to sit down and close his mouth.

"We shall continue then?" No one said a word.

'To Arthur and Molly Weasley I leave ten thousand galleons. Thank you for taking care of Harry over the years. However, I do wish to impart on you especially, Molly, that Harry is not your son. I understand that you love him, but I really wish you would stop mollycoddling him and treat him with the respect he deserves. Too many times you came between me and my godson, robbing him of precious time with me. Oh, and do keep your daughter away from Harry. I never would allow for a marriage contract between the two of them. You know that. Harry deserves the right to choose for himself.'

Molly looked like she wanted to protest the words being said, but she held her tongue. She was under the impression from Dumbledore that Sirius would leave them a sizable portion of his estate for looking after Harry's well-being the past five years. Ten thousand galleons wasn't even enough to finish sending the youngest two children to school.

'To Ronald Weasley, I leave you this piece of advice. You really messed up, kid. Harry has always been willing to go to the ends of the earth for you, and what do you do? You shite on him. Last year when he needed you the most, you didn't believe him. You treated him worse than dirt. He took you back, because that's what Harry does. He loves people. I hope for his sake that he realises just what kind of person you are. I hope you remember for the rest of your life what you threw away.'

Ron sputtered again, but kept his mouth shut. All he ever wanted was recognition that he was somebody, too. Harry always had the best of everything: the best broom, the most fame, the best godfather; he never got in any real trouble for breaking rules. Ron was mad. He had a right to those things, too, and now they had all been taken away before he could even reach for them. He guessed that it was a good thing Harry wasn't here to hear this.

'To Miss Ginevra Weasley, please leave my godson alone. He does not love you, nor will he ever love you. I do hope that Harry decides to charge you with attempted Line Theft. Yes, Miss Weasley, I know. Harry might not know, but he knows now. Amortentia is illegal for a reason.'

Draco took one look at Ginny with this declaration. He was seething. He couldn't believe that someone so close to Harry, someone that Harry looked to as a family member would resort to tactics so low. He would have words with Miss Weasley.

Ginny sat in her chair with her head held high, pretending that nothing she had done was wrong. She honestly thought that she had every right to be the future Mrs Potter. Amortentia may be illegal, but she felt that since the Headmaster had given her permission to use it, the Ministry could say nothing. After all, Dumbledore was the head of the Wizengamot; she would get away with it.

Harry felt nothing as he sat in his chair, watching everyone's reactions. He saw the look that Draco gave Ginny. He looked like he wanted to cast 'Avada Kedavra' at her. Harry took one look at Lucius and knew that the Aurors would be called the moment the will reading was over. He smiled knowing there was no way Ginny could follow through with her plan now.

'To Hermione Granger, I leave you this: There is more to life than books. Also, you shouldn't believe everything that you read. People write books and people can be wrong. You shouldn't take everything a Professor says at face value. They are human, too, and sometimes have an agenda far further reaching than the truth. Please remember that. Stay with Harry, Hermione. He needs you. Remember that. Love him like the family he believes you to be.'

Hermione let a small smile light her face. She would find a way to let Harry know how she really felt. Her tiny gesture wasn't lost on Harry. He knew had an ally with the young muggleborn.

'To Albus Dumbledore, I say this. As the Rightful Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, I hereby evict you and the Order of The Phoenix from my ancestral home, Number 12 Grimmauld Place, London. As soon as this will is activated, the wards will be changed on the house. You and your precious Order will not be able to enter without the current Lords permission. And believe me Albus, HE WON'T GIVE IT.'

Albus sat stoically in his seat. He had an ace up his sleeve that no one would expect.

'To my godson Harry James Potter-Black, I leave the rest of my worldly possessions. I can't use them in the afterlife. When you were a baby, your father and I took measures to ensure that you would be my Heir. I knew then that I wouldn't have any children. Learn from Andy, she was raised a proper Black and can teach you all you need to know to be a proper Lord of the House of Black. You are a Black, Harry, in name and in blood. Never forget that. Remus will be there for you when you need him, Harry. Always remember that I love you. I have since before you were born and I will continue in the afterlife. I look forward to seeing you again someday, just not before your time. Oh, and Harry, please listen to your heart and your gut. Never forget your blood, Harry. Your blood will never betray you.

I, Lord Sirius Orion Black, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black do hereby emancipate Harry James Potter-Black, leaving him an adult in both the magical and muggle worlds. Thus ends the last will of Sirius Orion Black. Never forget I love you, Harry.'

Rangok once again touched the orb one more time, ending the will reading. "I do ask that those who need to stay for the reading of James and Lily Potters will please remain."

Albus Dumbledore stood up. "I protest the reading of the Potter Wills. Who gave you the right to unseal them? The Wizengamot had those wills sealed shortly after the deaths of the Potters. Who-"

"I DID," stated Lucius. "As Minister for Magic, it is my right to overrule the Wizengamot on will and estate matters. I gave Gringotts permission to unseal the Potter Wills. They will be read today. Nothing you can do will stop this, Albus. Nothing."

Albus remained standing. "Rangok, here is my letter, signed by Mr Potter, allowing me to take control over his estate through the Black line while he is in mourning. I'm sure that you will find everything in order. If you would just give me the papers to sign. Harry is not quite ready to take up his Lordship or his emancipation. When he is ready, I will relieve myself of his guardianship."

"Mr Dumbledore. If you would please sit down. We will discuss the signing of papers once the Potter Wills are read. If you please…" Rangok was becoming frustrated with the Headmaster. He was, of course, aware of the manipulations of the Lord Potter-Black, but he was unaware of just how deep those manipulations ran.

Rangok replaced the Black will orb in the desk and removed two identical will orbs marked James and Lily Potter nee Evans, respectively. He touched the former Lord Potters orb first.

'This is the last will of one James Charlus Potter, recorded 15 October 1981,' the orb began.

'I, James Charlus Potter, also known as Prongs, being of sound mind hereby record this last will.

To Sirius Orion Black, I leave my copy of the Marauder's Map. Please make sure when Harry enters Hogwarts that he receives it. We need to know that the next generation of Marauders will live on. I also ask that you please take care of Remus. Give him a safe place to deal with his furry little problem, no matter your relationship.

To Remus John Lupin, I leave one hundred thousand galleons. Take care of yourself Moony, I mean it. Use the money as a down payment on a bookstore. This way you always have a job.'

Remus smiled at the kind words of one of his first friends. James had somehow figured out that it was Remus' dream to own a bookshop.

'To Peter Matthew Pettigrew, I leave this warning. If we are dead before Harry reaches adulthood, it means that you turned us over to Voldemort. We made you our secret keeper for a reason, Peter – to protect us. Lily told me it wasn't a good idea, but we have been friends since we were eleven, Peter! Eleven!'

Four people in the room could be heard growling at James' words.

'To Severus Snape, I truly am sorry for the prank the Marauders pulled on you. I promise it was never our intention for you to be hurt. I am also sorry for using that particular hex on you fifth year that caused you to lose Lily as a friend. I hope that you can forgive me, Severus. I absolve the Life Debt that you incurred by me saving your life from Remus. I leave you fifty thousand galleons. Consider it a gift to help start your own apothecary. The world can benefit from your potions expertise.'

This, Severus decided, was too much. First Black, now Potter? What was the world coming to? He silently made a promise to James to continue to guard his son. He may have never liked the Marauder, but his son would be family soon, and he felt duty bound to continue to protect the boy. He also decided to speak to the goblins about property in Hogsmeade for his new apothecary.

'I leave the remainder of my worldly possessions to Lily Colette Potter nee Evans.

The Potter Lord ring will pass to my first-born son, Harrison James Potter-Black.

If Lily should precede me in death, the remainder of my possessions will go to my Heir, Harrison James Potter-Black. Use my Invisibility Cloak and the Map wisely, Harry. I hope that you will find friends that are true to you and love you for who you are. Never forget that we love you with every fibre of our beings. We will watch over you and protect you from harm.

Once you are of age, or emancipated, you will have immediate access to the Potter Family Vault. We had a portrait done a few weeks ago. You will find us, as well as your grandparents, Charlus and Dorea Potter nee Black, within its frame.

If Lily or I should die before Harry comes of age, I hereby remand custody of Harry to the following:

Sirius Black, godfather

Remus Lupin, honorary godfather

Severus Snape, you were always Lily's best friend, if needed raise our son well

Frank and Alice Longbottom, we have counted you amongst our closest friends recently

Minerva McGonagall, Lily loved you very much

And as a last resort, we leave custody of Harry to Andromeda Tonks.

Under no circumstances should Albus Dumbledore be allowed to determine custody of Harry. If there are no more survivors on this list, give him to a neutral Wizarding family that already has children. That way he can grow up loved like he should be.

So mote it be.'

Rangok touched the will orb abruptly, cutting off the remaining words of James. Those words were for Harry's ears only and Rangok would be remiss if he allowed anyone else to hear.

No one spoke as the words of James Potter faded from hearing. Rangok then touched the will orb of Lily Potter, her melodic voice filling the room. Two men sat in their chairs, harkened back to the days they had heard that voice in the flesh.

'This is the last will of one Lily Colette Potter nee Evans, recorded 15 October 1981,' the orb began.

'I, Lily Colette Potter nee Evans, being of sound mind do hereby record my last will.

To Sirius Orion Black, I don't have much to give but remember that I love you. Please take care of baby Harry for me. Make sure that he knows all about me, too. I'm sure that you will fill his head full of the Marauders' antics, but don't forget he had a mother, too.

To Remus John Lupin, I will miss you dear friend. Please make sure that Sirius feeds Harry. He is just as big of a child as Harry is and I want to make sure that Sirius doesn't leave him in the middle of the Alley or somewhere. Harry needs his Moony, so stick close.'

Remus began to tear up at the words of Lily, the death of his Mate too recent to be able to deal with the jovial tone in her voice.

'To my wonderful best friend, Severus Snape, I do want you to know that I never stopped loving you, Sev. I know that I pushed you away, and it's a decision I regret to this day. Please, for Harry's sake, take a look at your life and think about your priorities. If you need to get away, I leave you our 'special place'. The goblins have the deed. They will give it to you. No one will be able to find you there, Sev. Please, please, use it. I also leave all of my experimental charms journals. Please publish them. Don't forget to take partial credit, Sev. It was because of you I was able to do all the things I could. You were my first-friend. Nothing will change that. Please look out for Harry. I love you Sev. Always.'

At those words, silent tears fell from Severus' eyes. He looked to Rangok and the goblin cast a quick glamour on his face, allowing him to cry in peace. Not a day went by that Severus did not miss his Lily. He loved her with all of his heart. It wasn't sexual love that Severus felt, unlike what the Headmaster thought; but a deep familial love that only a brother would feel toward a sister. Severus would have given his life that night if it had saved Lily.

'I leave all of my remaining worldly possessions, other than my dowry, to my husband James Charlus Potter. Should my husband precede me in death, my estate should revert to my firstborn son, Harrison James Potter-Black.

To my darling baby boy, Harrison James Potter-Black, I leave my dowry. Use it when you find that special witch (James yells in the background, 'Or Wizard!'), or wizard. I just want you to be happy in love and life, Harry. Whatever choices you make know that we would support you with every fibre of our beings.

If neither James nor I are around to continue to raise Harry before he becomes of age, I do wish the following person to be named guardian:

Sirius Orion Black, godfather

Remus John Lupin, honorary godfather

Severus Tobias Snape, my best and first-friend

Frank and Alice Longbottom

Minerva McGonagall

If no one is available on this list to take care of my baby boy, I wish that he be given to a neutral Wizarding Family to be raised until he has come of age. Under no circumstances is Albus Dumbledore to have any decision in where my son is placed.

I also wish to state that my sister, Petunia Dursley nee Evans and her great pillock of a husband Vernon are barred from having any contact with my son.

So mote it be.'

Once again, Rangok stopped the orb abruptly; leaving Lily's parting words to fade from the room.

Albus stood, again, much to the chagrin of the remainder of inhabitants in the room. "See here, Rangok," Albus shook the parchment he was holding in his hand in the goblin's face. "Here is the letter. I demand you allow me to sign the forms. I am a very busy man. I must return to the school. You will produce those papers now."

Rangok forcefully removed the letter from Dumbledore's hand and tore it into pieces using his magic. Albus looked at Rangok with aplomb. "I will have you arrested for that, Rangok. You cannot deny this letter. It was written in Mr Potter's hand with witnesses."

Rangok smiled, "And just who were those witnesses, Albus?" Rangok said incredulously.

Molly and Arthur Weasley spoke up. "We were. We stood right there in the Headmaster's office and witnessed Harry sign that letter."

Harry wanted to jump up and scream, but one look at Remus and Draco caused him to calm down. He would have his justice; Harry just needed to wait for the right time.

Rangok took one look at the Weasleys and said, "Really? Because Harry Potter was in this office not three days ago for a private will reading. He heard all three wills and has not only signed his emancipation papers, but has taken up both the Black and Potter Lordships. Are you telling me that the man who came into my office was not the real Harry Potter-Black? I do believe you are aware that glamours and other spells do not work in Gringotts. The only ones allowed to cast magic inside the bank are the goblins themselves. Are you calling me a liar, Mrs Weasley?"

Molly sputtered at the goblin, knowing that she had been caught in a lie. "No… well…"

"Molly," Remus began, "do not dig a hole you find you cannot climb out of."

Molly Weasley sat back down, dragging Arthur with her. Ron and Ginny were surprisingly quiet.

Hermione was silently fuming. She had hoped that she would have unlimited access to the Black libraries. Now, it seemed like unless she appealed to Harry's sense of forgiveness, she would be kept away from all that knowledge. Hermione knew that she would need to step back from herself and really think about where her life was going. Now that she saw what the Weasleys and Dumbledore had done to Harry, she decided that she really did not want to be swept up in that mess. It would not come out in the Order's favour. She made a silent pledge to better herself for Harry.

While the Weasleys and Dumbledore were arguing with Rangok, Lucius took a moment to slip outside of the office to call the Aurors. He wanted Ginevra Weasley arrested on site. It did not matter that she was just fifteen. Line theft, even if only attempted, as well as unauthorised use or attempted use of Amortentia, was punishable by time in Azkaban. Miss Weasley could have her wand snapped and be expelled from Hogwarts if it was determined that she had been attempting to use the potion during the school year.

Lucius came back into the room, flanked by two burly Aurors.

Auror Maxwell Brown cleared his throat, turning all attention in the room to him. "Miss Ginevra Weasley, we are here to arrest you on charges of attempted line theft and illegal use or attempted use of the Ministry controlled potion Amortentia. You must come with us to the Ministry. If you have the means, your family may hire a solicitor to speak on your behalf."

The second Auror, Susan Cuffe, cast 'Expelliarmus' at the Weasley girl, effectively removing her wand. "Place your hands in front of your person Miss Weasley." Ginny hesitated. "NOW."

Ginny reluctantly placed her hands in front of her body, allowing the Auror to bind them. She turned to her parents, tears in her eyes, "Mum… Dad…Please…"

Molly looked away from her daughter, not because she was upset by Ginny's actions, but because she was furious that Ginny had been caught. "We will see what we can do," she mumbled under her breath, knowing that even with the money Sirius had left them they could not afford representation.

The Aurors led Ginny from the room, the remainder of the Weasleys and Hermione following behind.

As Albus left the room, he issued a warning to the Head Goblin, "Mark my words, Goblin," he spat, "This is not the last you have heard from me."

"Good, I dare you." Rangok replied as he slammed the door in Albus' face using his magic. He then turned to Harry and with a 'finite' released the disillusionment spell on him.

Draco immediately ran to Harry and swept him into a giant hug, laying tiny kisses all over his face and neck.

"It will be okay, Harry. I'm here." Draco never stopped placing the little kisses. "Father and Severus are here for you as well. We will be your new family. It will be alright."

"I'll always be here for you too, cub." Remus stepped up behind Harry and enveloped the two boys in his embrace.

Harry let out a shaky breath and felt himself collapse a little in Draco's arms.


	15. When Darkness Turns to Light It Ends

**A/N:** So, this is it. The final chapter of Part 1. The title of this chapter is from a song by The All-American Rejects titled 'It Ends Tonight.' In some ways this song is fitting. I happen to like it. I thought the title was most appropriate. Thank you for everyone who has taken this journey with me. Don't forget to check out Part 2. It should be up in the next week or so. One way to ensure that you know when DCH Part 2 comes out is to add me to your author favourites!

I would like to thank my beta for all of her hard work. Thank you JayEz. I couldn't have done it without you! I would also like to thank Emily. She has been invaluable in this journey. Don't forget to check out Part 2 coming to you next Saturday!

**Chapter 15**

**When Darkness Turns to Light…**

…**It Ends Tonight**

*July 30th Evening

GINEVRA WEASLEY ARRESTED FOR LINE THEFT

The public will reading of Sirius Black, late Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, saw the uncovering of a severe crime: Minister Malfoy called the Aurors when evidence surfaced through the will.

Aurors Maxwell Brown and Susan Cuffe arrived at the scene while the witnesses to the will were still present at Gringotts and took Miss Ginevra Weasley into custody.

She has been charged with attempted line theft concerning the lines of the House of Potter as well as the House of Black. Furthermore there is reason to believe she used, or attempted to use, Amortentia. The love potion is illegal and Ministry controlled.

Ginevra Weasley is now in a Ministry holding cell and awaits her trial.

~~..~~..~~..~~

Harry settled in for a long night. He wanted to take a nap before Draco came over. He knew that once Draco came, there would be no sleeping. Aunt Petunia had been mad when he had came back from London, but all she had said was that there would be extra chores to do on his birthday. Of course, she had remembered that it was his birthday the next day. The delight in her voice was apparent as she doled out the punishment.

At half eleven, a _crack_ resonated through the smallest bedroom. Harry immediately had a face full of white-blond hair, and was being thoroughly kissed. He kissed the taller teen back with as much passion as he could muster, as if they hadn't seen each other in months, not hours.

"Ummm… Draco… If you keep that up, I'm not gonna be able to stop." Harry moaned into Draco's neck as Draco peppered his hair with kisses.

"I know, Harry. Who says I want you to stop." Draco pulled Harry's face up gently by the chin, looking into Harry's deep emerald eyes. Draco was happy that Harry had 'collective' surgery, or whatever it was called, on his eyes so that he didn't have to wear glasses. No one should ever have to hide eyes that beautiful.

Draco performed a quick wandless silencing spell. He did not want to have to be quiet with Harry on his birthday.

Harry pushed Draco down on the bed and climbed on top of him, running his hands up Draco's thighs as he settled on the older teen's hips. Harry wiggled to show Draco just what the kisses had done to him, his hard length straining against his sleep trousers.

"Draco… You have too many clothes on." Harry mumbled, each word punctuated by a thrust of his hips.

Draco whispered a spell, and both his and Harry's clothes were removed and folded neatly on Harry's desk chair.

"I. Want. You." Draco whispered, running his tongue along the outer shell of Harry's ear. "I want to be inside of you… Making love to you… I want you to forget your name…"

Draco's hands ran down Harry's back, resting lightly on his arse, fingering his crack. He whispered a lubrication spell and teased the tight ring of flesh, pushing gently as he captured Harry's lips in a searing kiss.

**~Scene Deleted. Please see AO3 for the lemon~**

Sated, Draco flopped on to Harry's chest, wincing as he pulled out gently. Draco rolled off Harry and rested his head on his shoulder.

"That was… Wow, Draco. That was better than last time." Harry sighed. He shifted his arse slightly, wincing from the burn.

Draco noticed the slight flinch in Harry's face as he moved. "Yeah," He said. "It was beautiful, Harry. You really should see your face when you come. I have never seen anything like it. You look like an angel. A dark angel, but an angel nonetheless."

Harry smiled at the older teen and glanced at his clock. "Two minutes."

"Two minutes?" Draco asked. "That was a lot longer than two minutes, thank you very much." Draco looked at Harry incredulously.

Harry started to laugh, "No, you prat," He hit Draco lightly on the arm. "In two minutes I turn 16."

"Oh… right. Well, Happy Early Birthday?" Draco laughed.

"Urgh… Draco, I'm kinda sticky."

"You're sticky? I'm the one covered in _your_ come!"

"Yeah, and I'd say you look very sexy like that."

"Prat!"

Draco whispered a gentle cleansing charm over their bodies and cuddled into Harry further as the charm made him shiver. He would much rather take a shower, but Draco knew they couldn't leave Harry's room.

Just as the clock shifted to midnight on the 31st, a soft _pop_ could be heard in the room. Both Draco and Harry opened their eyes at the house elf intrusion. Draco squealed.

"Sorry, Masters Draco and Harry. Flimsy is being sent here by Mistress Cissy. I's supposed to wish the Master Harry a Happy Birthday. I's has your presents, Master Harry" Flimsy snapped her fingers and a large pile of gifts appeared on the floor by Harry's bed.

"Flimsy," Draco began, "Thank you. Could you please pop over to the manor and retrieve my presents for Harry while we become decent?" Draco looked at Harry and noticed that the other teen had his hands covering his cock and a blush on his face. Turning to Harry he chuckled.

"Harry, house elves don't care if you are naked in front of them. They have no sense of propriety. To them it is just skin. Had you been raised in the Wizarding World, you would see that they don't even take a second glance at your nakedness. Myself, however, I could stare at your nakedness all day," Draco purred into Harry's ear.

"Still, I would prefer to be dressed," Harry blushed.

Draco gathered his clothes off the chair and threw Harry his sleep trousers. "Here, then. Get dressed. I see that you no longer wish to be naked in front of me." Draco stuck out his bottom lip in an obvious fake pout.

Harry ignored Draco and instead turned towards the pile of presents on his floor.

He sat opening each one gently, stroking the paper as he folded it into a neat pile. This gesture wasn't lost on Draco. It was like Harry had never really received presents before…

Draco knew based on what little Harry had told him of his home life that his first present ever was Hedwig, given to him by that Giant oaf of a teacher, Hagrid. Harry also said that until Christmas his first year he had never really received presents. Draco wanted to make sure that he never felt left out again.

Harry opened his first present. The outside of the package indicated it was from Snape. 'Great,' Harry thought. 'It's probably some sort of poison. Either that or a practical gift of nutrient potions.' Harry pulled a face as he opened the box. A copy of Potions for Dunderheads stared back at him. He chuckled and set the box aside. 'Just like Snape.'

Draco knew what all of Harry's presents were, so he was handing them to Harry in the order of importance, or at least what Draco thought might be important.

He handed Harry the next box. This was one was quite large. It was from Narcissa. She included all of Harry's favourite foods to have a grand birthday feast. There was also a note. Harry unfolded it and started to read.

July 31st

Harry,

Happy Birthday, Darling. I do hope that your day is wonderful. Draco informed me that he would be spending part of the night at your home to help you ring in the day. I do hope you two behave.

I have enclosed a feast of epic proportions for you. All of your favourite foods are included. The standard warming and preservation charms have been applied, just in case you cannot finish it all.

I have also decided to gift you with your very own house elf. Her name is Flimsy. I am sure that you have already met her. She will stay with us at the Manor until you move; however she is now magically tied to you. If that horrible muggle uncle of your tries anything, even if Flimsy isn't there she will alert someone. This is of course for your protection, but it is also standard in Pureblood families for each person to have a personal house elf.

Draco should have a special box for you. I will not tell you what is enclosed within, however I will answer this one question. Yes, Harry. Yes, it was. We were lucky. I hope you cherish it.

All My Love,

Narcissa

~~..~~..~~..~~

Draco handed Harry a slim square box as Harry placed the note back in his envelope.

Harry glanced at Draco; however, Draco's mask was firmly in place, not wanting to give anything away. With a slow, controlled breath Harry opened the lid.

He couldn't believe his eyes. Nestled inside of the box was a pendant. It wasn't just any pendant. If he went by what Narcissa had stated in his letter, this had belonged to his mother, Lily. The pendant wasn't overly large, nor was it by any means opulent, but it was beautiful. Crushed pearl and garnet on a platinum chain.

Harry turned to Draco, tears welling up in his eyes, "Where- where did she find this?"

"We were at Farris' in Diagon Alley shopping for you. It must have called to Mother. The proprietor said that he had forgotten that it was even there. It was brought in by who we assume was Dumbledore, in November of 1981. Early November, Harry. Mother spoke with Severus and he confirmed that it was your mothers pendant. He knew this because he was the one to give it to her. He bought and presented it to her for Christmas in 1975. Even after they quit speaking, apparently she still wore it. Severus said that she had been wearing it when she died."

Draco took a deep breath; he had not wanted to be the one to tell Harry this story. "Severus had asked the Dark Lord to spare your mother. He wasn't at Godric's Hollow during the fight, but he arrived almost immediately after the Dark Lord's body disappeared. He found your mother on the floor of your nursery. He was, of course, very distraught. As he was cradling her body he saw the pendant. He wanted to remove it, but then the Order showed up and he fled. That was the last time he laid eyes on it."

By the time Draco was done telling his story, Harry had tears flowing freely down his cheeks, soaking his chest and falling on his shoulders. Draco handed him a handkerchief and pulled the smaller teen into a hug. "Hush, Harry… It's okay… I'm here… Let it all out."

After a few minutes of tears, Harry was ready to open more presents. Draco handed Harry the one from Lucius.

He folded the paper, gently cradling the tome inside. Lucius was able to procure a 1st Edition copy of Quidditch Through the Ages autographed by the author, Kennilworthy Whisp. It was even personalised for Harry. It read, 'To Harry, the youngest Seeker at Hogwarts in a century. May you have an illustrious professional career. Sincerely, Kennilworthy Whisp.' Harry could hardly believe his eyes. A 1st Edition? Ron was- no, Ron was not going to be anything, because Ron was not going to be finding out about this book. Harry couldn't risk it. He set it aside on his desk. He had a perfectly useable copy in his trunk. This one would be for display only.

Draco handed Harry his present from Remus. Harry wished that Remus could have delivered it personally, but he knew that Remus was in the secured basement at Grimmauld Place for his transformation. He reverently peeled back the paper revealing a large leather-bound journal. Flipping the cover open Harry saw that it was the journal the Marauders' used to record their journey to becoming Animagi.

Draco glanced at the present with a questioning look. He knew that the Marauders' had been Animagi, but he was unaware that they had kept a journal recording their progress. Maybe Harry would share that knowledge with him.

The next present opened was from Osiris. Harry was surprised to see an amulet of protection in the jewellery box. The note enclosed stated that it protected against mind magic, such as compulsion charms, Imperius, and Legilimency. The amulet itself was not fancy, just a small blood red stone with white striations. The note said the stone was called sardonyx. It was traditionally a stone of strength and protection, used to enhance willpower. The perfect stone for this particular amulet. Harry turned the leather choker over in his hands. He turned to Draco, handing him the choker so that Draco could secure it around Harry's neck. The note also said once the amulet was placed no one but the wearer could remove it. It also had an obscuration charm to prevent anyone from seeing it. This ensured the protections would stay in place. Harry was very grateful for this gift.

The last few presents were from Draco. He handed the large box to Harry first, a slight blush coming over his cheeks. Harry opened the package from Lust and Liquorice Whips and found a plethora of products inside. Harry began pulling out the different flavours of lube, noting that Draco had purchased strawberry. He blushed lightly at the butt plug and vibrator, and turned a shade of red only found in harvest beets when he came to the bondage ropes and swing. He was, of course, pleasantly surprised to see two pairs of beautiful butter dragon leather trousers and the pair of chaps. He made a mental note to wear the chaps the first night they were alone in the safe house. Also inside the box was an envelope containing a certificate for an entire wardrobe at Twilfitt & Tattings in Diagon Alley. At this, Harry hit Draco. He thought that Draco had been kidding. That present was more than likely more expensive than all of his other presents put together. Harry also received a new set of Quidditch leathers. Draco insisted, 'Just in case.'

After all of the paper had been stored in Harry's moleskin bag and the presents put away, Draco pulled a small ring box out of his pocket. He turned toward Harry and cleared his throat. "Harry. I want you to know that when I say forever, I mean forever. Please consider this my promise to you." He handed Harry the open box.

"Draco. I- Wow- I- I don't know what to say…" Harry stuttered. Inside the box was a platinum ring with a dragon curled around a lion. The lion's eyes were rubies of the deepest red and the dragon had emeralds for eyes that matched Harry's perfectly. Harry was speechless. The ring was more beautiful than anything he had ever seen.

"I had it custom made at Farris'. It was the first piece I have ever had commissioned. I do hope that you like it…" Draco trailed off, unsure of Harry's reaction.

"Draco, I love it. I love you…" As soon as the words left Harry's lips he gasped and covered his mouth. He had not meant for the other boy to hear that.

"It's okay, Harry. I love you, too. I always have." Draco laid Harry down in his bed, knowing that the birthday boy would have a hard day ahead of him. "You need to get some sleep, love. I'll stay for a while, then send Flimsy over to move your presents and other things you don't need right away to the Manor. Father said that if we don't move you on the 1st, it will be the day after for sure. Sleep, love."

Harry curled up into Draco's side falling asleep to the feeling of Draco running his hands through Harry's hair.

~~..~~..~~..~~

Harry woke with a start. Aunt Petunia was banging what sounded like a frying pan against his door. Harry yelled his customary greeting, 'I'm coming. I'm coming.' at the door, and threw on a t-shirt and shorts. Of course, the shorts looked more like trousers, as they were Dudley's hand me downs. Harry had plenty of new clothes, bought earlier in the week, but if Uncle Vernon found them, Harry would likely not make it to see the start of term.

Aunt Petunia unlocked and threw open his door. Harry jumped from his chair like a bullet, speeding past Petunia, flying down the stairs to start breakfast before Vernon came home. Uncle Vernon was due at breakfast, that much Harry knew. He also knew that Vernon would more than likely be in a sour mood. It was Harry's birthday, and contrary to how his relatives acted, they did remember. Harry normally got a severe beating on his birthday. Vernon claimed it was to remind him of all they had to give up with him coming to live there. They couldn't beat him on Hallowe'en anymore so this was the next best day.

Harry set a pot of coffee and a kettle of tea on the table just as Uncle Vernon walked through the front door. He stopped to kiss Aunt Petunia on the cheek and gave a manly ''ello, son' to Dudley as he waddled down the hall to the kitchen. Harry was putting a rasher of bacon in the pan and scrambling eggs for omelettes as the first blow fell. Vernon cuffed Harry hard 'round the ears, yelling at him for being a 'useless waste of space'.

'Once you've finished the breakfast your Aunt has your chore list. Don't think you can get away with any tomfoolery today just cause you've celebrated another day alive. If I had it my way, I would have drowned you like the worthless freak you are." Vernon must have really missed yelling at Harry. He was letting it all out, his face growing a darker purple with every word he spat.

"We never wanted you. You've done nothing but darken our doorstep since the night you were dropped off. You're unappreciative of everything we've ever given you. I put a roof over your head, clothes on your back-"

At this Harry turned his head and coughed, making a noise that sounded like "fuck you did…"

"-we put up with your threats again us, against Dudley, well NO MORE! Do you hear me, boy? You will do your chores today and that is the last time you will ever leave your room." Vernon went on, but Harry wasn't listening. It hopefully wouldn't be too bad. He now had a house elf to give him food. If this would have happened any other summer, Harry knew he would have died for sure.

Vernon was still going on about water closets and additional locks when Harry set breakfast down in front of him. Aunt Petunia took one look at Harry, wrinkled her nose and thrust a list four pages long into Harry's outstretched hands. Harry knew it was going to be a long day.

~~..~~..~~..~~

The Dark Lord sat in his chair in the study at Riddle Manor. Draco sat across the desk from him, parchment in his hand. Draco wanted to tell him what he thought might happen to Harry today, but this was still the Dark Lord, and he was very intimidating.

Taking a deep breath and schooling his Malfoy Mask into that of polite indifference, Draco began. "My Lord. It has come to my attention that we need to be extra cognisant of Harry today. The way that he spoke before falling asleep has me most worried. As you know, his uncle is returning home today from an extended trip. Harry said that he would be more inclined to hurt him more severely than normal since he has been away. Also, with it being Harry's birthday, his muggle relatives find excuses to give him more backbreaking chores with little to no shade or water. Harry is in a residential area, an area where other Muggles tend to be nosy regarding their neighbours. Unfortunately, this doesn't extend to Harry. They seem to think he doesn't exist."

At this the Dark Lord stopped Draco. "Draco, I know that you are very worried for Harry. I cannot send someone to monitor him, it is too risky. One can only hope that Flimsy keeps a good ear out for him. She can protect him, Draco. I made sure that no matter what happens to him, she can assist. I would tell you to go to Malfoy Manor and bother your father, but seeing that the marriage Bond between your parents was just dissolved yesterday, I am sure that you do not want to find your father and Severus in any, shall we say, compromising situations."

"You're correct, my Lord. I do believe that I shall go flying. Maybe that will take some of the stress off of me."

"Draco, I know that you love Harry. I wish that I could go and retrieve him for you now; however, the golem is not ready. I sent the materials this morning, but it may take a few days for Harry to master the spells required to make it wandlessly. You need to be patient. If you would like, we could spend some time together later. I know there are a few potions that Severus wanted to make. We could take care of them ourselves. This way I could get to know you better."

Draco schooled his face. He knew why the Dark Lord wanted to spend time with him. It really wasn't about him, but about Harry. His Lord needed information on how to approach Harry to court him. He more than likely wanted to know the things that Harry liked to do. Draco could help him there, after all he had been studying Harry for five years, and he knew him better than his so-called 'friends' knew him.

"Thank you, my Lord. I would like that. What time would you want to meet?"

"Meet me in the potions lab on the 4th floor at quarter to two. That should provide you with enough time to fly and to have lunch, yes?"

"Yes, my Lord. Thank you." Draco stood, taking the question as his cue of dismissal, gave a short bow and left the room.

The Dark Lord leaned back in his chair and chuckled. He hoped that eventually Draco would become more relaxed around him.

~~..~~..~~..~~

Harry collapsed into bed that evening very sore and very tired. He hadn't completed even a fourth of the list he had been given and knew that he would be punished as soon as Vernon finished his program on the telly.

"Flimsy," Harry called quietly.

Flimsy appeared with a soft _pop_. "Yes, Master Harry, sir?"

"Could you bring me a large glass of water and a pain potion, please?" Harry hurt too much to be able to retrieve anything out of his trunk at the moment.

"Here be's your potion and the water, Master Harry. Is there anything else I's can be's doing for you sir?" Flimsy bowed low. Harry was going to need to break her of that habit eventually, but right now he was too arsed to care.

"No, thank you, Flimsy. You may go back to the Manor." Flimsy bowed low again, and with a _pop_ disappeared.

A loud crash awoke Harry from his light slumber. Vernon was banging on Harry's door, trying to open the new locks he had installed that afternoon. It was obvious to Harry that he was more than a little pissed.

The door flew open with a _bang_ and Vernon was on Harry before he could even take a breath. Vernon grabbed Harry by the collar and threw him on the floor, making sure that Harry could not protect his head on the way down. Vernon began to kick every inch of Harry that he could, yelling all the while about how ungrateful freaks should all be drowned at birth.

Harry did his best to shield his mid-section, knowing that if Vernon punctured a lung or ruptured his spleen he would die that night. Vernon continued to kick at Harry, paying special attention to his back and head. Harry started to feel woozy, knowing that unconsciousness was coming next.

With one final burst of energy, Harry thought Flimsy's name as hard as he could before slipping into the realm of the dying.

~~..~~..~~..~~

Lucius, Severus, the Dark Lord and Draco were sitting in the public library at Riddle Manor enjoying brandy and talking strategy for the next raid, when Flimsy appeared suddenly in the middle of the room.

"Flimsy, what's wrong?" Draco questioned, seeing Flimsy in obvious distress.

"It's Master Harry, Young Master Draco. The man is hurting him. Harry be's not waking up. I can't get to him. That bad man is kicking him." Flimsy was wringing her hands, pacing back and forth.

The Dark Lord jumped out of his chair at the elf's words. "Severus, grab whatever potions you can, quickly. Draco, I know you want to go, but I need you to Floo Healer Leonide Rosier. Tell him to expect severe trauma. We will take him to bedroom 10. Have Rosier set up there. We do not have the Infirmary ready yet, it will have to do. Lucius, come with me now. Draco, I need the coordinates for Harry's bedroom, we don't have time to waste."

Draco accioed the information from his study and handed it to the Dark Lord.

"This is an in and out. Lucius grab all of Harry's things. Draco had most of them sent here, but I do know the boy keeps a few items under a floorboard by his bed. Severus, you administer potions. I'll stun his uncle. Ready?" The other men sounded in the affirmative and Draco watched on as they apparated to Privet Drive.

~~..~~..~~..~~

Vernon had just grabbed Harry by the legs to drag him out of the bedroom when the first of three _cracks_ sounded through the house on Privet Drive. He dropped Harry's legs as a shout of 'Stupefy' rang throughout the room. Vernon fell to the floor with a loud _thump_.

Severus cradled Harry's head in his arms, vanishing a pain potion into the unconscious teen's stomach. Lucius accioed Harry's belongings into his trunk; slammed the lid and shrunk it for easy carrying. Voldemort glanced around the room that belonged to Harry, taking note of the bars on the window and the cat flap at the door. He sighed, relieved Severus of his load, pointed his wand at Harry and calmly said 'Rennervate'.

Harry came to right to see red eyes staring back at him as the Dark Lord began to disapparate.


	16. SEQUEL UP!

**The Wait is over! DCH Part II is up! Look for A Desperate Cry for Help Part II The Response**

**I hope that you enjoy!**


End file.
